Thundering Silence
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is based off of Scrubs but it is a unique take on how they meet. It has humor and drama and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was an unusual specialty, he knew, but for reasons he didn't like to share, it was his calling. Most people assumed he would go into neurosurgery, like his famous father, but for Patrick, those weren't the kind of footsteps he ever wanted to follow. He sat back at his desk and stretched his tall frame. He was the top infertility specialist in the country, a title he earned by hard work and intense research. He was the best, and he would tell anyone who listened. It wasn't as if he would ever have a child of his own; he wasn't the commitment type. He had plenty of chances to see what happened to a couple after they were blessed with a child and he just never saw that for himself. It wasn't like he hadn't had offers; it was almost a weekly occurrence that someone requested him as a donor. That would never happen. He was content with the direction his life had taken and he didn't need anything else.

"Dr. Drake, you have a patient in room 3," a voice came through his daydream.

He pressed the button on his phone, "Thanks Diane." He wiped his eyes and took a last sip of his lukewarm coffee. Time to make someone else's dream come true.

XXXX

She should leave. There was no reason for her to be here. This was a silly fantasy and she knew it would never happen. She cursed her cousin Maxie for talking her into coming and she cursed her again for bailing on her when some sort of fashion emergency happened at her job. Some people just weren't meant to be mothers and that was fine. She was happy with her life and her job and as much as she always pictured herself with a child, perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

She ran her hand through her long chestnut locks and felt her tears prick her eyes. "Get a grip Scorpio," she said aloud. Her hormones were all over the place and being here, surrounded by pamphlets and photos of happy couples wasn't helping. Robin Scorpio wasn't meant for that. It had taken months to make an appointment with the prestigious Dr. Drake and she knew if she left, that would be it. The thought didn't deter her.

She just couldn't do it. She would try to reschedule, or simply cancel. She jumped off the bed and went to open the door when her purse fell and the contents spilled over the floor. "Shit," she swore and knelt down to pick everything up. She went to stand up just as the door opened and her head hit something and she heard a moan. She yelled and held her head and saw she had head butted a man in the crotch, right in the crotch. He was bent over moaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think," she stammered, rubbing her head.

"You think? Who head buts someone in the crotch? What is wrong with you?"

Robin got angry as she looked up and met his gaze. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to straighten up and she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Patrick was speechless. For the first time in his life, he had no words. This woman had punched him in the groin and was now laughing. Was he being punked? He looked around for a camera.

Robin wiped her eyes, the tears from laughter coming even though she knew it was completely inappropriate. "I'm so sorry." She hiccupped.

He scowled. "I can see that."

"No, really, I mean, I just looked up and it was all crotch," she giggled.

Patrick finally focused on her and his breath hitched. She was beautiful, soft tanned skin and huge almond shaped brown eyes. When she smiled, her whole face lit up and he found her attitude contagious.

"Did someone put you up to this? Leo or even Alan? This can't just be some random appointment," he looked at her.

She swallowed and her mouth was suddenly dry. He was like an Adonis. He was tall and dark and handsome and his dimples, shit, they were like headlights, mesmerizing her. She blinked and shook her head, the giggly feeling gone and something else was there, something much deeper. "No one put me up to this. I was here for an appointment, but I needed to leave."

His eyebrows creased. "Why were you leaving? Are you okay? I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?"

"I'm fine. Look, I'm kind of embarrassed and I don't think you being my doctor would be a very good idea."

"So you're firing me?" He pursed his lips.

What was his problem? "No, I'm just saying that if I choose to discuss such personal issues with someone, I would rather it not be someone whose crotch I just planted my face into."

"Maybe this is what you do. Is this exciting for you? Do you make appointments and wait to man handle the attractive doctors? I am an extremely busy man. I don't have time for little girls with crushes."

She was flabbergasted. "Seriously? Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Okay, so perhaps that was pushing it, but he was angry at her attitude and a little turned on, a thought that irritated him. "What would you think if you were me?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, let's see. Maybe I had an emergency, maybe I got cold feet, maybe I had to use the bathroom, or maybe I had a question. I wouldn't think it was a conspiracy to feel someone up. And as for attractive, I've certainly seen better."

He snorted. "Not likely."

She crossed her arms. "You should talk to somebody about your lack of self esteem."

She was feisty; he liked that. "So when you, as you put it, felt me up, did you like what you felt?" He smirked.

"Nope, felt like a banana pepper with a few pebbles attached," she didn't miss a beat.

Now it was his turn. He burst out laughing. "Banana pepper? That's the best you got?"

She needed him to stop laughing because his dimples were making her insides melt. "Maybe it was more like a fig."

"Maybe an eggplant?"

She rolled her eyes. "So this was fun, but now I really have to go."

He went to move when he dropped the chart. They both bent to pick it up and he smacked his nose into her chest.

"Ow, shit," she said and held her hand on her chest.

"Damn," he said and rubbed his nose. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her chest and he swallowed thickly. She needed to stop that, right now.

"No, you hurt me," she said.

"Well you hurt my nose."

"Right, because my chest is so hard?"

"I think a wire cut me."

"I don't wear under wire," she said.

"I know, just wanted to be sure." He winked.

"I think they are swelling," she said and then realized her words. "Can you just go before I die of embarrassment?"

He smiled. "Do you want me to check them out?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Right, so shall we start the appointment?" He sat down on the chair.

"Not if you were the last doctor on the planet," she said and stalked out.

Patrick watched her leave and tossed the chart on the counter. Maybe he just dreamt that. No one could have such a weird experience. He chuckled to himself and moved to adjust his crotch. She really smacked him hard. Perhaps a warm bath was in order. He stood up and saw something on the floor. He reached down to pick it up and the door swung open, knocking him to the floor.

"Fuck, he said and saw her standing there again. "What is your deal?"

"I don't have my keys, I must have dropped them," she faced him and saw her keys on the floor. "There they are," she reached for them and Diane opened the door, smacking Robin on the behind and propelling her to Patrick. She hit his chest and he fell back, his head hitting the chair, knocking him out.

"Oh, shit," Robin said and the next thing she heard was Diane calling for security. In no time flat, strong arms pulled her off of Patrick and held her arms behind her back. That's it, she was never even thinking of having a child again.

Chapter Two:

"Dr. Drake? Patrick?" a voice was yelling at him and then something stung his nose. Smelling salts?

"What?" he said and opened his eyes.

"Don't move too fast, you hit your head," Diane said.

The memories of what happened filled his mind and he groaned in embarrassment.

"Are you in pain?" Diane asked. "Leo is on his way."

He sat up slowly. "I'm fine, Di. Thank you. The only thing injured is my pride," he grinned. Diane was like a mother to him, she had been close with his mother and he felt she was family. He looked into her eyes and saw her concern. "Really, I'm fine."

"When I came in and saw that woman on top of you and you were unconscious, I assumed the worst. Probably another one of your fans trying to get you," Diane stood up and Patrick joined her, sitting in the chair.

"I assure you that wasn't it, just a comedy of errors." He looked at Diane. "Did she say anything before she left?" He realized he wanted to talk to her.

"She didn't leave. I called security and they took her."

"What?" Patrick stood up and the room started to spin. He sat down and Diane picked up the phone.

"Where is Leo," she said and dialed again.

"Di, stop, why did you call security? She didn't do anything," he said, his head pounding.

"That's because I got here in time. Who knows what she would have wanted to steal," Diane eyed Patrick who chuckled.

"You need to get over that. One sperm stealer per career, I assure you," he said and Diane crossed her arms. A few years before, a crazy client had attempted to drug Patrick and make him be her donor. The police found him tied up before anything had happened. Diane was super protective of him after that.

"One can never be too careful," she said.

"Can you call down and have them let her go? She didn't do anything," he said.

"If she is so innocent, they will release her," Diane said in her stubborn tone.

Leo walked in and Diane began to fill him in on what happened. Leo was the top neurologist at the hospital and Patrick's good friend. He walked over and looked into Patrick's eyes.

"I'm fine, just a bump on the head. I told her not to call you."

Leo looked at him and grinned. "Rumor has it she fell into your lap, literally."

Patrick blushed. "Diane, can you leave us alone?"

"You take it easy on him Dr. Leo," Diane said and smiled before walking out.

"How are there rumors already? What are we, in high school?" Patrick rubbed his temples and Leo checked his pupils.

"You didn't deny it," he said with a grin.

"Look, can I just go home? I'm done for the day anyway."

"You need to be off tomorrow. Doctor's orders."

"What? I'm fine," he started to complain when Leo stared at him. "Right, I'm off tomorrow."

"Just checking your memory," Leo said. "I know we were going to go out for drinks tonight, but I think you should just go home and relax."

"Yeah, good idea," Patrick said. "I just need to make sure security lets that woman go."

Leo smiled. "I told them you would be down soon, hence the rumor mill. She told people a ridiculous story about accidentally touching your groin and then knocking you out. Is that what happened?"

Patrick followed Leo out and to the security office on the floor. "She must have left out the part where my face was stuck in her chest."

Leo burst out laughing and saw his friend scowl. "Oh, sorry, but come on, Patrick, you can't make that shit up."

They arrived at the office and Patrick smiled. "I guess you can't. Thanks man, I'll catch you later."

Leo left and Patrick walked in. "I would like to make sure no charges are pressed on Robin Scorpio," he told the security officer.

"She was already taken downtown," the officer said.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Patrick cried.

"We are instructed to take all threats to you seriously after what happened. It is protocol."

Patrick groaned. What a mess. He went to grab his keys and head down to the station.

XXXX

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I was at the office for an appointment. I don't understand why that is so hard to believe," Robin told the officer for the millionth time. This was the most embarrassing, humiliating and awkward experience of her life. It was hard enough going to see a fertility specialist, but this? This was absurd. "When can I leave?"

"When we can talk to the doctor who you knocked out. Last I heard he was critically injured," the officer said.

Robin chuckled. "I'm a doctor and the only thing critical was his ego."

"You think you're a smart ass?"

Robin sighed. "No. I just want this to be over."

The officer glared at her. What was his problem?

"Is there something I'm missing?" Robin looked at him.

"Dr. Drake isn't someone to mess with. He helped me and my wife have our twins. Before him, my wife couldn't find a reason to smile. He saved our marriage and gave us our miracles. After he was attacked by that psycho, well, we here have little tolerance for women who hurt him."

Robin was stunned. He was attacked? What happened? "I didn't mean to hurt him. I was looking for a miracle of my own," she said quietly.

"I'll bet you were," he said and stood up. "He is here, sit tight."

Robin put her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening. No one has experiences like this. No one has this much bad luck. She wasn't arrested, so she wasn't able to make a phone call. She was being 'detained' as they called it. She looked up as Patrick walked into the room. So much for him being critical, she thought.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he said.

She glared at him, but his words had softened her. "Can I go?"

"They are working on it. I told them you didn't do anything. The people here are kind of protective when it comes to me."

"Whatever," she said and looked at her hands.

"You're welcome."

Oh he didn't just say that. She looked up and exhaled. "I didn't thank you for anything."

He smirked. "I know, but you should have. You seem to be a bit, how shall I put this, closed off."

"Oh really? And you based that assessment off of what? Our office visit or my jail stay?"

"Okay, point taken, but you don't have to be so rude," he said.

She stood up and walked over to him, crossing her arms and looking up into his face. "You have a lot of nerve. Everyone here treats you like you're this Greek God or something, but believe me, as handsome as you are, there is a lot more to life than good looks."

"You think I'm handsome?" His eyes twinkled.

"No."

"You just called me handsome, a Greek God, I believe were your exact words," he flashed his dimples at her.

"What? No, I mean that's what other people think of you. I'm not one of them. I like my men different," she said, wondering why she was so flustered.

"Different?" He felt his heart sink. "Oh, so you aren't into men."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You're gay. That's fine, it makes sense, actually." Why was he so upset by this?"

Robin's mouth dropped open. "You cannot seriously be so arrogant. Just because I'm not into you doesn't make me gay."

"But you said you like your men different."

"Right, I said men, you know, MEN." She enunciated the last word.

Relief flooded through him. "Whatever."

She couldn't figure him out. It didn't matter; she needed to leave. She walked to the door and pounded on it. "Excuse me, I would like to leave."

He smiled. "What's wrong? Too close for comfort?"

She eyed him. "Yeah, that's it. I am in awe over your pheromones and I am about to swoon and give in to your potent testosterone." What was she saying?

He grinned. "Most women think I'm potent."

"Ugh," she pounded again.

They were both quiet and Patrick realized it had been awhile since the officer let him in. He wondered if something was wrong.

They both looked up as a cadet opened the door. "We have a police situation out here, so the safest place for you both is in here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay locked up for a bit." He left and closed the door.

Robin looked at Patrick and slid against the door to sit on the floor. This was not happening.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapter Three:

They had been sitting in the small interrogation room for 45 minutes and it had mostly been Patrick talking about nothing. Robin had walked to the farthest point in the room and sat down on the floor. "So you're just going to sit in silence as far away from me as possible? Real mature," Patrick said.

Robin didn't respond; she just stared at him.

"Do you know how many women would kill to have my undivided attention?" He continued, dismayed at complete disregard for his charm. "You don't know what you're missing."

She yawned.

Patrick walked over and sat down next to her, nudging her shoulder with his. "Admit it, you like me."

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'don't speak unless you can improve the silence'?"

He grinned. "Sure, but I prefer "A woman is like a tea bag. She only knows her strength when put in hot water." He wiggled his eyebrows at her surprised look. "Bet you thought I was going to say something obnoxious."

She smiled a little and he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

He shrugged. "I just thought I saw a little personality come out."

She exhaled and moved away from him.

"Seriously? I showered this morning. I know I smell good. To be honest, I've been told I smell better dirty."

He could not be for real. She hated that she felt his words in the pit of her stomach. He was awaking something in her that she figured was long dead. He really needed to stop talking. "Every time I am in close proximity to you, I," she stopped when he interrupted her.

"Feel a pull to my charm, get all hot and bothered," he said.

"Get physically injured," she said.

He couldn't argue. "Well, I got the worst of the deal."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll make a complete recovery."

"It's so sweet that you care."

She shook her head, exasperated, and walked to the door. "Excuse me, I need my things. Hey, someone, please!" She pounded on the door. They had taken her purse and she needed it.

She pounded on the door and felt her tears come to her eyes. "Shit."

He smiled. "You have a hot date to get to?"

She looked at him and then pounded on the door again. "Please let me out."

"If there is a situation, they aren't going to put us in danger. I think these rooms are bullet proof. You're safe here. Are you scared to be alone with me?"

"Just shut up! Don't you ever stop talking? I just want one moment of silence!" She yelled at him and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

He was surprised by her outburst and a little alarmed that something was really wrong. He cursed himself for not looking at her chart before entering the room earlier. He walked over and sat down next to her again on the floor. "I'm sorry. I talk when I'm nervous."

She picked her head up and he fought the urge to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just need to stay on schedule with something and I'm afraid I'm going to miss it."

"Can I help?"

She smiled a real smile for the first time and he felt strange. "We are both trapped in here. I appreciate the offer, but I think we're both stuck; there is nothing you can do to help."

"Good point. How about a distraction? You know what I do for a living, can I ask what you do?"

She shrugged. "Sure." more silence.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do you do?" He asked irritatingly.

"I'm a doctor."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? What's your specialty?"

"Guess."

"Psychiatry?"

She chuckled. "No."

"Didn't think so. You don't seem very touchy feely."

"I wouldn't say that, just need the right person to do the touching."

He swallowed. "Surgeon?"

A shadow crossed her beautiful face and he noticed it a split second before it was gone. "No."

"Plastic Surgery?"

She stood up. "No. I really need to get out of here." She began to pace and he could see she was really anxious.

"Hey, Robin, it's going to be okay," he stood up and walked to her, nothing but concern on his face. He touched her arm and she pulled away.

"I just need to get out of here," she shivered and sat down at the table.

He took a deep breath and let it out before sitting opposite her. "Pediatrics?"

She met his gaze and her chin quivered. "No."

He decided to just shut up, like she asked. He wasn't helping and she seemed so sad.

Robin looked at her phone again and ran her hand through her hair. One late dose wouldn't be a huge deal. It was just that she always made certain she remained on schedule. She didn't ever want to press her luck. She realized he was quiet and she looked at him. "Done guessing?"

"I think you're right. I should only speak if I can improve the silence. I don't think I'm doing a very good job of that right now."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "No, this is all me. I have issues," she chuckled. "I appreciate you not jumping on that comment."

He grinned and his dimples got her. "You obviously have a lot on your mind. I tend to be an ass, so I think it's best if I just sit the rest of this out."

"You're not an ass."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Well not totally."

They both laughed. Suddenly the cadet opened the door. "All clear. Here are your things and you are both free to go. Thank you for your cooperation."

Robin grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She took her pills out and found a drinking fountain, swallowing them quickly. She was only off by a half hour, so it should be fine. She turned as she wiped her mouth and saw Patrick watching her. "You probably want to know what that was about."

He shrugged. "Nope. I'm just ready to go back to the hospital, grab my things and go home. See you around." She had to take meds? For what? He was going to look at her chart as soon as he got back. That was okay, wasn't it?

She nodded and watched him leave before she swore. "Shit, Patrick, wait," she ran after him.

He turned and smiled. "Couldn't stay away?"

She bit her tongue to not snap at him. "I was taken here by police. Can I ride with you back to the hospital to get my car?" She couldn't believe this.

He could say so many snide things, so many arrogant comments, but he found he was elated she asked. "Sure, come on."

Chapter Four:

"I really appreciate you giving me a ride," Robin said as they sat down in his sleek black Cadillac. She put her seat belt on and admired the car.

"I had to go back anyway, so it was really no big deal," he looked at her as he started the car.

She looked out the window as he pulled toward the freeway. "There will probably be traffic. You should take South street."

"I drive this road all the time. I think I can handle direction," he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say you were going the wrong way, just that there will probably be traffic," she shook her head. "What is it about men and directions?"

"It's insulting to be told how to do something you're already an expert in."

She turned in her seat and stared at him. "Seriously? I said there would be traffic, not that you were inept at anything. And what makes you an expert at traffic?"

"Never mind," he grumbled. Why was she getting to him?

She sighed and looked out her window, scooting closer to the door and away from him.

They drove in silence until he stopped the car behind what looked like a parking lot of traffic. "Shit," he said and exhaled.

Dread filled her body as she saw the miles of traffic ahead of them. They had passed an exit and had two miles to go before the next one.

He turned on the radio to hear if there was an accident and they both heard at the same time. A gravel hauler spilled a load across the freeway. It could be awhile until they clear it enough to get traffic through. If you knew of someone on the road, don't expect them anytime soon.

"I don't believe this," Robin said.

"So it's my fault?" he demanded.

"Did you hit the truck?" She glared at him.

"No."

"Then how is this your fault? Not everything is about you."

He couldn't believe her. "You are something else, you know that?"

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hi Maxie. I can't talk to you right now. No, I'm not still at the appointment. No, I'm not going through with it," she tried to talk lower as she knew Patrick was listening. He couldn't not hear her.

"I'm stuck in traffic. Yes, I heard there was an accident. I am fine, it's way above us." Shit, she said us. "No, I'm not alone. Dr. Drake." They both heard the screams of Maxie as Robin held the phone away from her ear.

Patrick grinned as he saw her frustration as she tried to speak to her friend who was obviously not into listening. He saw her blush numerous times and he wondered what was being said.

"I really have to go, Maxie. I promise I will call you when I get home. I promise I'm fine. Love you too." She hung up and looked at Patrick. "What?"

He shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"Good, because that was private."

"Well excuse me for not getting out and standing on the freeway."

"It's not like anything would have happened, we haven't moved."

"And we're back to that."

She sighed. "Let's just listen to music."

"Fine by me," he said and turned on a station. "Do you have a preference?"

"No, anything is fine."

"Good." He chose one and they sat there. Patrick's phone buzzed and he answered. "Hey Leo. No, I'm fine, no headache, well not from that," he muttered. "Nothing. I'm fine. I went to the Police Station to make sure they let Robin go. Yes, the woman who hit me."

She turned and gasped at him. "I didn't hit you."

He grinned at her as he stayed on the phone. "I know. I'm driving her back to the hospital to get her car, but we're stuck in traffic. I know, overturned truck. Leo, don't worry, she isn't dangerous. I guarantee you she isn't interested. I know what happened before. I hear you, but I'm good. Okay, I'll call you later."

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing."

"Good, because that was private," he said the same thing she had said.

A small smile crossed her lips. "That was a good one."

He smirked. "I have my moments."

They both sighed as people in front of them were turning their cars off. At this rate, they were never getting home. Robin's cell rang again and she answered.

"Hi Angie. No, it's fine, what is he presenting with?"

Patrick's ears perked up. He never had found out her specialty.

"Sounds like vaso-occlusive priapism," she sighed and Patrick's eyes flew open. "This is the third time he's presented this way. We may have to go for the shunt. Is Jim on call? I can't get there for awhile. Okay, call him down and have him do the examination. Hopefully the oral meds will work, and we can avoid aspiration. Keep me informed. Thanks Angie." She hung up and put her phone away.

He stared at her and she finally met his gaze. "What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"You didn't tell me you were a penis expert."

She rolled her eyes. "It's called urology, I work in urological research, and besides, you are a "vagina" expert."

He laughed. "Well lots of women seem to think so."

"That's nice. Do you hit on all of your patients?" She crossed her arms.

"First of all, no. I am a professional and I always remain professional."

"Except when you stuck your nose in my chest."

"Right. You face planted into my crotch, and now I wonder if you were trying to drum up business."

She burst out laughing.

"And so you know, you aren't my patient, you walked out of your appointment and left."

"Actually, you were unconscious and I went to jail." She looked out into the traffic. "We have not moved an inch. This is the worst day of my life."

"Dramatic much?"

"Well let's see. Suppose you were having problems of an intimate nature, erectile disfunction or prolonged erections and you went to the doctor and got embarassed and tried to leave and ended up being stuck with the doctor for the next five hours with nothing to do but talk. You might have some issues with that. I'm just saying."

"First of all, I wouldn't need your services. But secondly, why were you embarassed? You're a doctor, and you came to see another doctor. There is no reason to be embarassed," he said matter of factly.

"Stop making so many assumptions. I wasn't embarrassed to see a specialist. I guess I was struggling with my decision," she looked out the window.

"To have a child?" He pressed her.

She nodded and felt her tears come.

He saw her tears and he reached out to touch her arm. "Hey, what is it? You can talk to me. It's not like I have anywhere to go." He joked.

She looked at him and shrugged. "I have some issues that make me wonder if I should even want a child."

What could she possibly be talking about? "Unless you're a secret axe murderer, I can't imagine there is anything wrong with you wanting a child."

"If only that were true," she muttered.

"Okay, so would you love a child?"

"Yes."

"Are you financially secure?"

"Yes."

"Would you put the child's needs above your own?"

"Always."

"Sounds good to me. What did I miss?"

"I'm HIV positive."


	3. Chapter 5-6

Chapter Five:

"I'm HIV positive."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks and he wiped his face.

"Probably not the best time to tell you. It's not like you can make a quick escape," she sighed.

His caring eyes focused on her, "Why would I want to make a quick escape?"

She shrugged. "Most people do. Well most men."

"I'm not most men, I thought we'd established that," he grinned. "Do you think being HIV positive means you shouldn't have children?"

She was confused by his response. He didn't seem bothered at all by her admission. "It's not that simple. There are a lot of things I need to think about."

"Like what?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean? Like my own mortality. Like bringing a child into the world who might have to watch me die. Like the stigma that will follow that child wherever they go, just like it follows me." She crossed her arms. "I don't want to be selfish."

"So you feel like all people wit health issues are selfish if they want children?" He pressed her.

"No, of course not."

"So it's just you?"

She shook her head. "Just forget it. I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"You brought it up. Besides, you were at my office to discuss this, I assume, so you have my undivided attention. Let's talk," he said and smiled. He was amazed by her. She was so smart and strong, yet she had such an obviously low opinion of herself.

She was about to say something when the traffic began to move. "Thank God," she mumbled as he drove down the road.

He was a little bummed about her silence and he knew she wasn't going to say anything else.

"So can I ask why you chose Urology?" he asked.

"I was always interested in helping to create families for couples who were struggling. There is such a stigma when it comes to men and fertility issues, and I wanted to help. Since my diagnosis, I decided to focus on research and not be as hands on, but I like to give people options. I don't want men to be embarrassed to seek treatment for sexual dysfunction or fertility issues."

He was surprised at how similar their reasons for pursuing medicine were. "DO you mind if I ask how you became infected?"

She looked at her hands. "I was involved in a car accident where the person in the other car was critically injured. He slammed into the car my cousin Maxie was driving and I was in the passenger seat. We flipped several times, but were relatively unhurt, just some lacerations and bruises. The other guy was thrown from the car and was severely injured. I sprang into action and tried to help. He had a complete laceration of his carotid artery and was bleeding out. I tried to pinch the bleeder, but there was so much blood everywhere, and I had no equipment with me. I used my body to try and apply pressure, but he bled out on the ground. When we got to the hospital it was determined that he was drunk; more than three times the limit, and he had AIDS. I tested positive on my second test."

"It was easier to turn to research, then to deal with the fallout of having to explain myself to every patient. I know it doesn't seem like it, given how much I've just told you, but I am a very private person, and I didn't want to have to explain to everyone what was going on. I was able to continue to make a difference and do a lot of consulting; I just don't treat many patients.

He didn't know what to say. He had never met anyone like her and he found himself wanting to know everything. Instead, they drove in silence and when they reached the hospital, he turned to her. "Where is your car?"

She was a bit dismayed by his lack of response to her story. "I'm going to go inside and check on my patient, so you can just drop me off by the door on your way."

"I need to go back inside and work on some charts, so I'll walk in with you. I left in a hurry and need to tie up some loose ends because I'm off for a couple days."

"Okay," she said and he parked. She got out and stretched her body, tired from sitting. "Thanks again for the ride. Goodbye Dr. Drake." She held her hand out to shake his.

He walked to face her and smiled. "Dr. Drake? Patrick is fine." He reached his hand and shook hers. They both felt the charge and Robin looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for confiding in me. It means everything to me."

"I need to go," she said and pulled her hand away. She turned and walked away quickly.

XXXX

Patrick sat in his office and finished some paperwork before answering his messages and locking his desk. He stood up and his phone rang. He felt a sense of excitement for a quick second when he thought it might be Robin, but he realized she didn't have his number, and more importantly, she didn't seem to want to spend a minute more with him.

Who could blame her? He smiled to himself as he realized what a mess this day had been. He also knew that for some reason, he couldn't get her face out of his mind. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before and he didn't like to admit it, but he wanted to see her again.

"Hello? Hey Leo. Yes, I'm finally back in my office. I'm fine. Sure, I'll meet you there," he hung up and decided going to have a drink with some colleagues might be exactly what he needed to erase the image of Robin Scorpio.

XXXX

Robin sat in her office and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the events of the day and it was just more confirmation for her that this wasn't meant to be. His face kept flashing in her mind. He truly didn't seem bothered by her HIV or her quest to have a child. What he said made sense, and no one knew the facts better than she did, but it didn't change her guilt and fear.

She put her charts in the holder to be filed and was glad she had the next couple of days off. She needed to get away from all of this and clear her head of all things Patrick Drake. Her cell phone rang and she felt her heart race and then rolled her eyes. Get a grip, she told herself. He doesn't even have your number.

"Hello? Hey Maxie. Yes, I'm finally back and finishing up with a patient who was having some issues on my treatment." She laughed at Maxie's next sentence. "Contrary to what you think my job entails, it isn't quite so hands on, if you know what I mean." She listened. "I know you don't get it, but there is a lot of good I can do to help men who have fertility and sexual dysfunctions. I like being able to make a difference."

"No, he left. I won't be seeing him again. No, I don't want to see him again. No, I'm going home and relaxing for the next few days. I don't think I should. I know it's just drinks, but Maxie, with you, it is never so simple." Robin laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll meet you there." She hung up and realized this might be the perfect opportunity to erase the image of Patrick Drake from her mind.

Chapter Six:

Patrick and Leo were enjoying some beers at a bar near the hospital and Leo was ribbing him about the events of the day.

"I've heard of Dr. Scorpio and her breakthrough research with male infertility. Did you talk to her about your issues?" Leo grinned at him.

"Nice. I have no issues whatsoever in that department. She was nice and I felt badly for what happened, but I don't plan on seeing her again, in any capacity."

Leo nodded. "You're probably right. She isn't your type."

A look of anger crossed Patrick's face. "What's that supposed to mean? What is my type?"

Leo chuckled. "Relax, I just meant that you don't tend to date doctors. You don't like anyone who might challenge your intellect."

Patrick went to protest and then shrugged. "What can I say?"

The server put down another beer in front of Leo and looked at Patrick who shook his head. "I'm all set, thanks."

"See the trouble with you, is that you are looking for a woman who is as pretty as you are and can put up with your arrogance," Leo said as he ate a pretzel.

"How about we look at your love life for a minute," Patrick sat back.

"Leo? Is that you?" a female voice screamed and ran to hug Leo from behind. The girl's arms hit Leo's beer and the entire glass dumped across the table into Patrick's lap.

"Shit," he sprang up and Leo and the obnoxious girl laughed.

"Dude, this is not cool," Patrick said. The girl grabbed a napkin and reached to dry Patrick's crotch.

"I'm good, thanks," he rolled his eyes and looked at Leo. "I'm going home. Thanks for the beer."

Leo grinned. "Sorry man. I'll talk to you later."

Patrick laughed and walked to the door.

XXXX

"You have got to be kidding me. You hit him in the crotch and knocked him out and went to jail?" Maxie squealed as she and Robin sat at the bar.

"Maybe you could talk louder because I'm not sure the people in the next city heard you," Robin hissed.

"Oh Robin, this is too good not to make fun of."

"I didn't go to jail, just the police station and he hit me in the chest, so we're kind of even," she said.

"He hit you in the chest? What do you mean he hit you?" Maxie grilled her.

"I dropped something and he went to pick it up when I did and his nose hit my chest," she still couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the whole day.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Maxie's eyes twinkled.

"The twelfth of never," Robin smiled at her cousin.

"Why? Please don't tell me it's because you're HIV positive. Sweetie he's a doctor and he must know the facts," Maxie hated that Robin always took herself off the market out of fear.

"He knows, and he was surprisingly nonchalant about it," Robin smiled.

"So what's the problem?"

She stood up and sighed. "He's just not my type. I'm going to head home. It's been a really long day. Are you coming?"

"No, Jenna is meeting me here and we're going to the movies. You don't want to come?"

"No thanks. I'm taking my old butt home to bed," Robin smiled and walked to the door.

Robin walked to the door and was surprised to see the crowd that had filled the small area. She tried to push her way through the crowd when she felt her arm being grabbed.

"Excuse me," she said and pulled away from the large man who had man handled her.

"How about a dance?" the obviously drunk man slurred.

"No thank you," Robin said and walked away.

"I like hard to get," he said and went after her.

Robin slipped through the crowd and away from the man until she made it outside. She took a deep breath and made her way to her car when she saw a sight that stopped her heart. It couldn't be. There was a man bent over rubbing his pants. She had to find a classier bar. She had to walk by him to get to her car and as she got closer, she stopped.

"Patrick?" she asked.

He looked up and was grateful it was dark out, so she couldn't see how red he was. "Robin?" He saw her staring at him and realized what it must look like. "I was trying to dry my pants before I got in the car.

She tried to hide her smile. "I can see that. I'll just let you get back to your pants. You're standing in front of my car door."

"Some woman spilled beer all over me. It's beer," he stated.

"I don't care what it is. I just need to get in my car," she said and grinned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Maybe just a little."

"Hey, you don't want me but you're going with him?" the large drunk guy stumbled towards her.

"Seriously? I said I wasn't interested. Leave me alone," Robin turned back to face Patrick when the guy grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

Patrick jumped to them and looked at the guy. "Get your hands off of her."

"Aww, is your daddy here?" the guy sneered.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "What are you, a Neanderthal?"

The guy let go of Robin who moved behind Patrick and she rubbed her arm.

"What did you call me?" The guy asked Patrick.

"So you're obviously well educated, too."

The guy went to hit Patrick but he moved out of the way and instead the guy made contact with Robin's chin, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, shit," both men said and Patrick knelt down to her.

"Hey, look at me, are you okay?" he cupped her face in his hands.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Patrick helped her up and she rubbed her chin. "I think he left," she said.

"I don't care about him. My concern is you. Will you let me take you home?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"My car is right here. I'm fine, so thanks anyway," she said and went to walk past him when she wobbled a bit. He caught her and held her for a minute.

"Can you let me go? I'm fine." She said, not liking how he made her feel, or perhaps she liked it too much.

"Sorry. I just want you to be okay."

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

He watched as she got into her car and drove off. He stood there for a minute before he left, hating the fact that he longed to see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is anyone reading this one? Just wondered if I should continue posting


	4. Chapter 7-8

Chapter Seven:

He felt like a stalker. Here he was, following her car from a few lengths behind. It was creepy and he knew it would be hard to explain, but he was worried about her. That asshole punched her pretty hard and he still felt like a moron for letting it happen. He should have taken the punch. He exhaled as he stayed behind her.

XXXX

What was wrong with her? Robin berated herself as she drove and wished she had taken the ride he offered. She didn't feel well, and it wasn't just the punch she just took. She hadn't eaten much all day and the stress along with her medication schedule being off just made her feel like garbage. She was dizzy and nauseas and it occurred to her she needed to call a cab. She pulled into a convenience store and turned her car off. She would call a cab, but she just wanted to close her eyes for a minute.

XXXX

He watched her pull into the store and he waited for her to get out, but she didn't. He saw her sitting there and she didn't move. He pulled up next to her and it looked like she was passed out.

"Shit," he said and jumped out of his car and walked to her door. He pulled the door open and she screamed in terror, grabbing her pepper spray and spraying his face.

"Oh God, ow," he held his head and fell to the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit," Robin said when she realized who it was.

"Who opens the door like that? I thought you were going to kill me," she yelled.

"I need something for my eyes. Water or something, now," he yelled.

"No, we need milk. Water will hurt you."

"I don't have any freaking milk. I need something now," he yelled.

"Don't move." she ran into the convenience store and bought some milk and ran back to him, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Look at me and let me pour it over your eyes," she said.

"Look at you? I can't look at you. Just fix it," he pulled his shirt off and rubbed at his eyes.

"Stop it, you're going to make it worse," she said and held his chin with her hand and poured the milk over his eyes. He blinked and looked at her.

"More, please," he said.

She poured more milk over his face and he finally felt some relief. He sat up against her car and she sat next to him, willing her stomach to settle down.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt me, she said sincerely.

"I thought you were unconscious and I was afraid you had a concussion," he said as he held his shirt to his eyes, the milk helping.

"You followed me?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't have been driving and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He moved his shirt and focused on her. "You're welcome."

"Do you want to go to the ER?" She looked at him and moved to touch his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

Her touch was intoxicating to him and even though his eyes were still burning, he couldn't take them off of her. "I think I'll be okay. I just need to take a shower."

She shook her head. "No, water is the worst. You need something like dish soap or baby shampoo and gently wipe your skin."

"I don't have any dish soap or baby shampoo."

"You don't do dishes?" Robin eyed him.

"I live in a hotel."

She raised her eyes at him and shook her head. "Whatever, come on, I'll take you to my house and help you."

He stood up and she tried not to stare at his naked torso. "I don't want to leave my car here. Do you mind driving my car?"

She rolled her eyes but decided not to argue with him. "Okay, come on," she took his keys and helped him into the passenger seat before she locked up her own car and got into the driver seat of the Cadillac and pulled the seat way up.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he squinted at her.

"It's a car, Patrick, I can drive." She said.

He sighed. "Just be careful."

She exhaled as she drove to her house, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She concentrated on not getting sick and just making it home. She pulled into her driveway and parked, grabbing her purse and helping him out of the car. She walked him to the door and led him to the kitchen table. "Sit here while I grab some things."

He didn't move and waited for her.

Robin grabbed a basin and some washcloths before coming back into the kitchen and grabbing some dish soap. She poured the soap on the cloth and added a little water before walking to him and standing between his legs as he sat. She tilted his face up to hers and gently blotted the skin around his eyes. He was able to focus more and his face was level with her chest. He tried to clear his mind and concentrate on his eyes.

"You should sit for about 15 more minutes and then you can take a shower if you want to wash the milk and soap off," she said. "I might have some clothes you can wear."

He smiled. "I don't think we're the same size, besides, I have a change of clothes in the gym bag in my trunk."

"They belonged to an old boyfriend, but whatever." She turned and went to walk away when she got dizzy and almost fell down. He caught her and she plopped on his lap.

"Hey, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked, concern all over his face.

She moved off of him quickly and nodded. "I'm fine, excuse me," she ran to he bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She wasn't okay, not by a long shot. She sat on the floor; her back against the wall and she put her head in her hands.

"Robin? Can I get you anything?" Patrick walked into the bathroom and sat down next to her.

"I'm okay," she whispered through her closed eyes.

"I beg to differ. You've helped me, why don't you let me help you?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I wish there was something you could do. I'm afraid there is no help for me."

He brushed her hair behind her ear, an intimate gesture that he didn't hesitate to do, and one she found endearing. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

She looked at him. "Can you leave? I really don't want to throw up in front of you."

He sighed. "I don't mind."

"But I do. Please give me some privacy," she said tearfully.

He nodded and made his way out of the bathroom, but waited close by. He was worried and he knew she wasn't telling him everything. He was glad his eyes were feeling better and he went to get her some water when he heard a crash. He ran back to the bathroom and saw her passed out on the floor.

Chapter Eight:

"Shit, Robin? Are you okay?" he stumbled to her, his eyes still fuzzy and his face full of soap. He turned her onto her back and checked for a pulse, feeling it strong and steady. He stroked her cheek and she began to come around.

"What happened?" she looked up into his bloodshot eyes. She realized quickly they were on the floor in her bathroom and went to sit up.

"Hey, slow down, wait a minute," he said as he moved to help her sit up.

"I'm fine, please go wait in the other room," she said, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you. Something isn't right and I'm worried," he took her hand in his and held it.

They both looked at their hands, which were together and Robin pulled her hand away. Please go," she repeated quietly.

"Whatever," he grumbled and walked out. He sighed as she closed the door and he walked into the family room. He had to take a shower and he wanted to just go home, but he was worried about her. This day was just ridiculous.

She walked out after a minute and looked at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I put some towels in the bathroom in the guestroom if you want to go take a shower. I'm sure your face is bothering you. I'll grab your bag out of the trunk if you want and put it in the guest room."

"Robin, are you okay? You fainted."

She waved it off. "I'm fine. Wasn't the first time and won't be the last. I would really just like to forget about it right now, okay? Do you want your clothes or not?"

"Sure, thanks," he noticed she wouldn't meet his gaze, so he just went into the bathroom.

She heard the shower turn on and let her tears fall. She was humiliated and exhausted and she felt terrible for having sprayed him. He was a world-renowned fertility expert and she had almost single handedly destroyed him in one day. She grabbed his keys and went to get his bag, bringing it in and leaving it on the bed. She didn't know if he was going to stay, but either way, he could change in private. She needed to get her car as well, but that would have to wait. She went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and went into the family room to wait for him to leave.

XXXX

Patrick let the water wash over him and he felt so much better. It was incredibly lucky she was there to get him milk instead of water, which he would have probably used, but then again, if she weren't there, he wouldn't have been sprayed in the face.

He couldn't blame her, really. She was sitting in her car at night and he had just opened the door, scaring her. He was lucky she didn't do anything worse. He washed his hair with her shampoo and the fruity smell reminded him of her. Something wasn't right and he needed to help her. He knew she was HIV positive, but he had no idea what her viral load was or if her condition was under control. He finished the shower and dried off before wrapping the towel she left around his waist. He took another towel and dried his hair before he looked into the mirror and was pleased to see his eyes were clearer and the skin not as red. He opened the door and walked into the room, seeing his bag on the bed and he closed the door and pulled on his sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Patrick walked out and saw her on the couch, sound asleep. He saw it was after midnight, so he gently gathered her in his arms and took her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She remained asleep and he watched her for a few minutes, noticing again how absolutely beautiful she was and how drawn to her he felt. He shook his head and got up, making his way to the couch and deciding to crash for the night.

XXXX

It was the middle of the night and Robin woke up with the shakes. She wondered if her blood sugar was low, or if her body was just struggling to get past this latest crisis. She sat up and realized she was in her bed, but she didn't remember getting there. Everything rushed back to her and she groaned as her embarrassment flooded through her mind. He must have left and she was grateful for that. She decided to go into the kitchen and just get some juice and go back to bed. Walking into the family room, she felt dizzy and sat down quickly on the couch.

"Ow," there was a cry.

"Aargh," Robin screamed in fear and fell back onto the floor.

"Robin? It's Patrick," he said and reached to turn the light on. "Did I hurt you?" He was concerned that she had fallen back.

She held her hand over her chest, trying to calm her breathing. "I'm okay, you just surprised me."

"I'm sorry, is it okay that I stayed?"

She smiled. "Of course. I was just confused. I'm sorry."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Can you come sit here for a minute?"

She stood up on shaky legs and sat down next to him.

"You look like you feel terrible. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling right. I'll be fine."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

She looked at him. "Doing what?"

"Trying to make it less than it is? What's wrong with saying you feel like shit? Why hide it?"

She chuckled. "I wish it were that simple. I don't have the luxury of acting so cavalier about my health. Every ache I feel, every time I have any kind of issue, I worry that it's the start of something else. I get so scared and I can't let myself go there," she put her head in her hands and cried.

He felt a need to fix this, to make it better, but he was at a loss. He moved closer and pulled her into his arms, not thinking, just acting on what he felt as a human being. That's all this was. He was comforting a colleague.

Robin hadn't been held in so long. He was strong and comforting and she felt something, something foreign to her. She felt safe. This wasn't real and this was silly. She knew better and she needed to protect herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lean on you," she wiped her eyes. "You can go if you want."

He sighed and wiped his eyes, which were still a bit sore. "It's 3 am, do you want me to leave?"

"No, but this is weird."

He laughed. "Weird? I suppose that's true."

She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

He sat back and smiled. "I could eat."

"I have some frozen pizza I could heat up."

"Sounds great."

Robin smiled and went to put the put the food in the oven. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and walked back into the room where he had turned more lights on.

"It should be ready in 20 minutes. How are your eyes? I'm really sorry."

He took the beer and took a long sip. "They're fine, no worse for wear."

She took a sip and tucked her legs under her as she sat down across from him. "So you know so much about me, but I hardly know anything about you."

"There isn't much to know. I'm a doctor and I'm the best."

She smiled. "So you keep saying."

"Hey, if I'm not my biggest fan, I can't expect anyone else to be."

She raised her eyebrows. "Good point. But what about you outside of your profession? Who is Patrick?"

His brown eyes bore into her and she felt exposed. "He isn't anyone."

She was stunned. "That's simply not true." How could this man who was so accomplished be so self-deprecating?

"You don't know that," he said, drinking the rest of his beer quickly. He wanted her to stop poking into his personal life.

"What's wrong?" She pressed him. "Why are you uncomfortable?"

He put the beer down and exhaled. "I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just not that interesting."

"I see. So then tell me something, why was your office so afraid I was trying to hurt you? What happened to you before?"

He stood up and looked at the door. "I need some air. I can't do this," he didn't look at her, he just walked out.


	5. Chapter 9-10

Chapter Nine:

Patrick paced outside her house, sweating and having an anxiety attack. This was ridiculous. Who was this woman and why was she getting to him? He knew why, and it irritated him. He liked her and he didn't 'like' anyone. Worse than that, was the fact that she didn't fall all over him and that bothered him. But most of all, he was afraid, and that was bringing on this anxiety attack. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell her what happened to him. He needed to leave.

"Here is your bag and your keys," Robin said from the porch. She put the bag down and held his keys out to him. "I figured you were trying to figure out how to get your things without having to talk to me, so I'm just making it easier."

He was stunned and then a little angry. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged and placed his keys on his bag when he didn't take them. "What? I thought I was being nice. I don't need an explanation. I'll figure out how to get my car in the morning. I am just trying to end your misery. It's almost 4 in the morning, so have a good night," she turned so he wouldn't see her tears.

He forgot his anxiety for a minute and walked to her, taking her gently by the arm and stopping her. "You're a piece of work."

She yanked her arm back and looked up into his eyes, trying to hide her pain, but knowing, somehow, he could see everything. "Can you just go? I don't need you to say anything. I've had this conversation enough before."

"What conversation?" He was thoroughly confused. What was she so sure he was thinking?

"You can't be serious. Do you get some kick out of making me say it out loud? Fine. You're a nice person, Robin, but your HIV makes me incredibly uncomfortable, so I would just like to go now," she said and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Please let me go back inside now," she whispered.

He felt his heart ache at her words, and how far from the truth she was. "Not everything is about you," he said softly.

She smirked. "I know that, but you ran out here while we were talking and then you were just pacing and I figured you didn't want to come back in." She crossed her arms in front of her. "It's really fine. You honestly don't need to give me an explanation."

"Can you stop talking for a minute?" He asked her with a note of irritation.

She sighed and sat down on the porch step.

He sat next to her and looked at his hands. "I was having a panic attack. I don't have panic attacks and that made me even more anxious. I don't like how you make me feel," he stopped when he realized how that sounded.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Stop it. That's not what I meant. I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like I owe you an explanation and I don't owe people things. But it's more than that; I want to give you an explanation. I want you to like me and you don't. I don't like how that makes me feel."

She turned and faced him, her face softening. "I like you. I like you very much."

His face lit up. "You do? Then I'd hate to see how you would act if you didn't like me," he smiled.

"Nice," she said with a tiny smile.

"I'm just saying," he grinned. "Can I tell you something and have you not question it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "That depends. If you tell me you murdered someone, it's my duty to report you," she grinned.

"No worries there, and one trip to the Police station a day is fine. What I was going to say is that I am well aware you are HIV positive, and that would never be a reason why I would leave. I am an educated man, Robin, and although I can't begin to understand what you have to deal with, the only thing I feel is admiration. As a doctor, it is always our duty to save and protect and the fact you did that, without hesitation, and it resulted in you contracting this virus, well it just makes me respect you as a person and a physician. I am honored to know that about you."

She stared at him. "Wow, thank you for that. I guess I'm just used to my HIV being the hurdle no man has been able to get over. I understand that, but it's just hard not to become jaded."

He smiled. "I get that, but can you just understand that my issues, my hesitation, it has nothing to do with you being HIV positive."

"Okay. I'm sorry I assumed the worst," she sighed. "So I'll see you around?"

"I would like to come inside and have that pizza, and maybe talk some more, if that's okay," he said.

"That would be nice. Come on," she stood up and smiled at him as they walked inside.

Patrick went to clean up in the bathroom while Robin put the pizza on the table and grabbed a couple more beers. She brought things to the dining room table and turned some more lights on. She looked up as he walked in.

"Smells great," he said as he sat down.

"It's just a frozen pizza. I can work the stove like no one else," she smiled and sat down with him.

"Well after the day we've both had, I'm starved. I don't think we ate all day," he took a bite of the pizza.

"I know. I think that's why I was feeling a little off. I need to take better care of myself and I know that," she said as she ate.

"Are you sure that's it? I don't want to pry, but you did pass out earlier. I think you should get checked out tomorrow."

"I'm okay, but thanks."

They ate in silence and Patrick noticed a fish tank in the corner of the room, but there was no water.

"Do you have a pet?"

Robin smiled. "I do, two actually. Come see," she got up and walked to the tank, turning the light on. "This is Adam and Eve."

Patrick looked at the lizards and then at her. "Seriously?"

She smiled, "Don't be scared, they are really friendly. They are bearded dragons."

"I'm not scared, it's just unusual for a woman to have reptiles as pets," he stood back and eyed the creatures.

"I've never been accused of being normal," she smiled. "When we're done eating, you can hold them if you'd like."

He didn't think that would be happening. "Um, maybe."

She laughed. "Or not."

He grinned and they walked back to the table. "So you're not an animal person?" Robin asked as they sat back down.

"I love animals. Those aren't animals, they're creatures."

She laughed. "Right."

He grinned. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe," she said and took a long sip of her beer, sitting back and raising her eyebrows. "What are you going to do about it?"

He loved how her face lit up when she smiled. Even at 4 am, after everything they had been through, without a stitch of makeup on, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I am going to reserve payback for a later date."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

"That's my prerogative," he said and ate more pizza.

She watched him and tried to figure him out. He smiled at her while he ate and his dimples were almost her undoing. Why was he affecting her so much? His face showed a nice stubble and lips were full and sexy. She imagined what they would feel like on hers.

"You okay?" he asked her, jostling her out of her daydream.

"Hmm?"

"You were staring at me with a strange look. Are you okay?"

She blushed. "Fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

_About your lips._

"Nothing, it's nothing."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say," he finished his pizza, wondering how he would get through her walls, and realizing, for the first time, that he really wanted to.

Chapter Ten:

Robin opened her eyes as the light streamed into the room. Everything hurt, but she didn't know why. She reached out to stretch and felt something soft. She jumped up and yelled.

"What is it? What happened?" Patrick sat up quickly.

"You were sleeping with me, or on me, or whatever," she paced and crossed her arms. "I don't do this, Patrick. I need you to leave."

He sat up and smiled at her rant.

"What is so funny?" She stood and faced him.

"You." He stood up and stretched. "Relax. We fell asleep on the couch. I didn't touch you, you didn't touch me, no harm no foul."

"How come I don't remember that?" Robin walked over and pulled on a sweater.

"You had a few beers and it was 4 in the morning. Some people just can't handle their alcohol."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I can handle anything."

"Right. You are super woman. Forget I implied anything different," he held up his hands in defeat. "I'm going to leave, but thanks for the hospitality. Did you want a ride to your car?"

"Yes. Thank you." She pulled her shoes on and followed him to the car.

XXXX

Patrick finished his last patient of the day. It had been three days since he saw Robin and he was finding it hard to get her out of his mind. He had called her, but she didn't call him back and he figured it was just as well. He didn't do relationships and she obviously wasn't interested.

"Dr. Drake? I have the blood work results from earlier," Diane said as she knocked on his open door.

Patrick smiled at her. "Thanks Di," he said as he took the files from her. "Were there any messages for me?"

The older woman smiled. "No. Is there someone you would like for me to call for you?"

He blushed. "No, thanks."

She stood there and waited and he looked up.

"What?"

"I don't mean to overstep, and you know how protective I am of you, but can I say something?"

Patrick grinned. "Diane, you've worked for me for years. When have you held your tongue?"

She smiled. "Good point. So let me just say, that in all those years, I have never seen you affected by anyone until now. You are such a catch and I think maybe, it's time for you to get out there and find happiness."

He sighed. "She isn't interested."

Diane sat down across from his desk. "She is probably afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't think Robin is afraid of anything."

"So educated, yet so much to learn," Diane smiled at him.

"I called her and she didn't call back. I'm a busy man, Diane, I don't have time for games."

"Dr. Drake, at the end of the day, when you are home with you thoughts, do you want more?"

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Thanks Di."

She smiled. "I just want you to be happy. Your mom was my best friend, and I know I may overstep, but sometimes I have to say what I hear here screaming in my ear. I'll see you tomorrow."

Patrick smiled as he watched her leave. He shook his head and looked down at the charts and the blood work he had ordered. Most things looked okay for his patients and then he saw something that stood out. He pulled the sheet out and his heart sank.

"Diane?" He ran into the hall. "Shit," he realized she left. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Robin, but her voicemail came on. "Robin? It's Patrick. I have your blood work and it's important you call me. Can you pick up the phone?" He waited and there was nothing. He didn't want to wait. He grabbed his keys and ran out.

XXXXX

What was he supposed to do? Was he just going to barge into her house and tell her to come with him? This was beyond a doctor patient issue. He was worried and it didn't matter if she was mad. He pulled up into her driveway and ran to the door, knocking.

"Robin? Robin are you in there?" He pounded on the door and waited. He heard a noise and finally the door clicked open.

"Go away," she said weakly. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that hung off of her. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was completely pale.

"We need to go to the hospital, Robin. You're sick," he said as he stepped in the house.

"I'm fine. I just need to stop the pain," she panted as she doubled over and sank to the floor.

"Shit," he picked her up and took her to the couch. "How long have you been like this?" He grabbed his bag and took her vitals. He pressed on her abdomen and she cried out.

"Stop, please just leave me alone," she said softly.

He called an ambulance and held her hand. "Not a chance. You are sick and if you think I'm going to leave you here, you don't know anything about me. You are probably suffering from endometriosis or pancreatitis or appendicitis, any of which are very serious. I can't believe you ignored the symptoms. What were you thinking?"

"Are you really sitting here yelling at me?" She looked at him; her eyes dull, but her anger fiery. "I don't need you here. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. I can see that. I can see how well you're doing."

"I'm fine alone," she snapped and went to get up when she passed out completely in his arms.

He held her as he heard the ambulance coming and prayed they could fix this.


	6. Chapter 11-12

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick waited in the hall while Robin was assessed. He debated about going into the room, but he was worried, so he walked to the room as the doctor was walking out.

"What have you found?" He asked the ER doctor.

"Dr. Drake? We never see you in this neck of the woods."

Patrick was surprised, as he had never worked with this doctor, but then again, his reputation preceded him. "This is my patient," he said, "sort of."

The other doctor smiled at him. "Sort of?"

"She came in for a consult and we ran some blood work. That's how I knew something was wrong," he said, knowing it sounded strange.

"Did they call you to come down here?" The doctor was obviously wondering why Patrick was there.

"I came in with her. We are friends," he said.

"Well then I think you should wait outside. You know the drill. I'll come get you when we know something."

"Is she awake?"

"No."

"So it won't matter if I sit with her while you get her results?"

The doctor smiled at Patrick. "I see. Sure, you can sit with her. I put a call in to her cousin, but she isn't here yet."

"Thanks," Patrick walked into the curtained area and saw her lying there, her flushed face indicative of the high fever she was running. He felt his stomach lurch as he worried about what was wrong.

He sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his. "Robin, can you open your eyes?"

"Don't want to," she said behind her closed lids.

He smiled. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"You need to leave," she opened her eyes a fraction.

"Why?" he touched her cheek, the heat emanating from her skin.

"I don't want you to be my doctor."

"I'm not here as your doctor. I'm here as your friend."

A tear fell down the side of her face as she closed her eyes. "You are too good looking to be my doctor."

He chuckled and knew she would probably never remember this conversation. He leaned in closer to her. "To be honest, you're too beautiful to be my patient."

"Robin?" A voice cried out and came bursting into the room. "Who are you? Are you her doctor? What's wrong with her? Why are you just sitting there? Fix her!" The blonde woman screamed at Patrick.

"Um I'm Patrick Drake. I was just visiting. Who are you?"

"Maxie. I'm her family. Wait, Patrick Drake as in the fertility expert who put her in jail? You didn't do enough? Now you're here?"

"You need to stop shrieking at me. I didn't put her in jail and I'm not doing anything. I was trying to be here so she wasn't alone."

Maxie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well I'm here, so you can leave. Goodbye," she stood there and waited for Patrick to move.

Shaking his head, Patrick stood up and went to leave when the alarms began to go off.

"Wait, fix her!" Maxie screamed.

Patrick moved to the bed and held her face in his hands as he looked at the alarms. The other doctors rushed in and Maxie was pushed out of the room.

It seemed like hours passed, but finally Maxie saw Patrick walk out. She ran to him and got in his face. "Is she okay?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "You have no personal space limits, do you?" He walked to sit down.

"Obviously Robin didn't tell you about me or you would know I have no limits at all, and when it comes to family, I will stop at nothing if they need me. Robin and I are both abandoned kids and we fight for each other. Now what is going on with her?"

Abandoned? Patrick had no idea. "She is being moved to ICU. She has acute pancreatitis and needs to be on here for a few days. Hopefully she will recover without incident."

"Why is it cute? Who says a disease is cute? And why ICU? What aren't you telling me?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it was cute, I said ACUTE, as in sudden. She is in ICU because of her immuno-compromised system. We need to be careful and monitor her closely."

"Can I see her? Does she have the best doctor? I'll get whoever she needs," Maxie paced and wiped her eyes.

Patrick smiled at the obvious love this woman had for Robin. "Maxie was it?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Maxie, she is in excellent hands. We have the best doctors on her case and from what I have seen so far; Robin is a fighter. I'll take you to where she is."

"Thank you. Perhaps you're not so bad."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

She clutched her purse and followed him.

XXXXX

Patrick sat with Robin after Maxie left. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally told her he would stay with Robin and if there were any problem at all he would call her. He had acted like it wasn't anything to be concerned about, but now that he sat here, watching her; he was overcome with feelings he was unfamiliar with. He got up and paced and looked at her, seeing her watching him.

"Oh, you're awake?" He smiled as he sat down.

"You were making me dizzy with your pacing," she smiled a tiny grin.

"Sorry. I was just worried."

"You're a doctor. It's bad form to act human," she said and reached for his hand. "Thank you for helping me."

He felt an electricity from her touch and they were both silent for a minute. "Anyone would have done the same thing."

She nodded. "Right. So why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you can go home. I'm fine and since you're only doing what anyone would have done, I am letting you off the hook," she said softly, not wanting to let on how happy she was to see him.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess." He stood up and looked at her. "I can stay for a little while, if you want."

"Only if you want to. I'm sure you probably have a hot date to get to."

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?" He flashed her his dimples.

She moved a little and smiled. "Maybe. Are you?"

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell," he sat back down.

"So that's a no?"

He blushed. He doesn't blush. What was she doing to him? "I don't like to be tied down."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm single, too."

He covered her hand with his as she fell asleep and he simply smiled.

Chapter Twelve:

Robin woke up and saw Patrick asleep on the chair next to her, his mouth open, snoring. She sat up slowly and pulled the oxygen out of her nose. She needed to use the bathroom, so she pulled the IV pole with her and tried to get up, knocking the materials off of the side of the bed.

"What is it?" Patrick jumped up.

"Calm down. It's just me," Robin said softly as she tried to pick up the tray she knocked over. She was shaky as she stood there and he saw her almost fall before she sat back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her as he took her hand in his, checking her pulse.

"I'm trying to go to the bathroom. I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal," she wiped her face, her forehead still very warm.

"Robin, you are really sick. You shouldn't be moving right now." He looked into her eyes.

"I just want to go to the bathroom," she sighed.

"Will you let me help you?"

She looked into his eyes. "Okay, thank you."

He helped her to stand up and she pulled her gown down as far as it would go. He smiled at her shyness and looked ahead as he helped her to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you right here," he said.

"Okay," she said, the walk to the room taking a lot out of her. She closed the door and sat down, letting her tears fall as she felt the weight of everything hit her. What had happened? She didn't even know how she got to this point. She was always so careful with her health. What did she do?

"Robin? Are you okay?" Patrick's voice came through the door.

"I'm fine," she said and finished up before she carefully stood up and washed her hands. She opened the door and pulled the IV pole with her as she walked out. She saw him standing there and tried to hide her tears. "You don't have to be here. I'll be okay on my own," she said as she sat back on the bed. She took a minute to catch her breath.

He could see she was exhausted and upset. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She lay back and exhaled. "No thank you."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I guess I just don't know why you are here? I haven't been very nice to you and I am certain there are far more enjoyable things you could be doing than sitting here watching me," she said.

"Would it be weird if I said I didn't know why I was here either?"

She looked at him and smiled. "No. I seem to attract weirdo's."

He laughed. "I see. So talking about weird, I met your cousin."

Robin groaned, "Oh, sorry about that. Was she mean to you?"

"She was worried about you, so I get that, but her personal space limits are non existent."

"That's because Maxie views all space as hers, you are just occupying it.  
She smiled. "She is a crazy, excitable and intense woman, but her heart is in the right place and she has always had my back. She is like a sister to me."

Patrick wanted to bring up something Maxie said, but didn't know if he should. He was about to when Robin gasped. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Adam and Eve! I have to go home. They need to eat and they are probably scared. I can't believe I forgot!" She moved to get up.

"Hey, you can't leave. You are recovering from a terrible case of pancreatitis and you're lucky it hasn't moved into something worse."

"Have you been reading my chart? You're not my doctor and you have no right to look at my file."

"Relax. I didn't look at your file, but I did see your blood work, which is what made me come to your house and save your life."

"Save my life? Hardly," she rolled her eyes. "Look. I appreciate your concern, and your sitting here with me, and your pleasantness, but I have to go home."

"Pleasantness?" He rolled his eyes. "I'll go feed your lizards. You stay put."

"They aren't lizards, they are bearded dragons, and you wouldn't even go near them when you came over. How are you going to feed them?"

"Robin, I am very capable of taking care of 2 liz, Bearded Dragons. You need to stay put and I'll do it. Just write down what I need to do."

"They are very important to me," she said softly.

"I get that. You can trust me."

She stared at him for another minute and then nodded. "Okay. They need some Kale and Collard Greens from the fridge, which are already cut up in a bag in the fridge. They need fresh water in the tub," he stopped her.

"What tub?"

"There is a little tub in the tank that needs to be filled."

"They are from the desert, why do they need water?"

"Eve is going through a peel and she needs to soak to help loosen her skin."

"Right. So vegetables and water. Is that it?"

"No. They need crickets, too. You need to put in at least 30 crickets."

Patrick stared at her. "Crickets?"

"Yes, for protein. I have a little cricket house in the cupboard under the tank. Just open it up and shake one of the little pieces of cardboard into the tank."

Patrick took a deep breath. "Okay. Where are your keys?"

"There is one more thing."

He glanced at her. "What else?"

"Adam is recovering from some digestion issues. He needs a belly rub before he can eat. It helps to get things moving," she looked at his face.

"I have to touch him?"

She smiled. "He is really sweet."

"Okay, I got it. I'll call you if I have any trouble."

She nodded. "Patrick,"

He turned and waited for more instruction.

"Thank you."

He nodded and took her keys before leaving.

XXXXX

How hard could this be? Patrick pulled into her driveway and got out, making his way up to the door and using the key. He locked the door behind him and sighed. He didn't like reptiles. He didn't know if this was the dumbest thing he did or the most romantic. She likes her lizards and he likes her, so it is what it is. He walked into the family room and made his way up to the tank. He could do this. He was a man and men weren't afraid of lizards. 

What to do first? He had to massage one of them. Which one? Which one was the boy? How could he tell? He picked up his phone and dialed.

"What's wrong?" her voice came through the line and warmed his whole body.

"Nothing. How do I know which is which?"

"Adam is red and Eve is more of a yellow tan color."

"Okay, got it."

"Tell them I love them," Robin said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm hanging up now."

He moved the top of the tank, being careful to leave the lights in place. He reached his hand to the red lizard and picked him up. He walked to the couch and sat down, the creature on his leg. "So, mr adam. I need to massage your belly." He spoke to the thing and it stuck its tongue out, causing Patrick to scream like a girl and jump up, the lizard falling to the floor.

"Shit," he said as he grabbed Adam. He rubbed the belly a few times and put him back into the tank. "That will have to be good enough."

He reached in and pulled out the dirty paper, taking it to the garbage like she told him. He grabbed some clean paper and put it in the tank before he went to take the small tub out to change the water. The other lizard was sitting in the water.

"Excuse me, but I need to change the bathwater," he said. "Move out." He waited and the lizard made no move to do anything. He looked at Adam. "Tell her to move." He sighed. "You are both useless." He figured he would just add water and leave it at that. He went and got the vegetables from the fridge and put a handful inside. He then opened the cabinet and saw the cricket house. "You have got to be kidding me," he said and picked up the box. He stood up and opened the lid, feeling squeamish as he reached in and took a piece of cardboard covered with the little jumping things and tossed it into the cage. Both Adam and Eve lunged at it and Patrick jumped back, almost dumping the cricket box all over the floor.

"Shit," he swore again and covered the crickets, putting them back and closing the top of the tank. He looked down as his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Are you doing okay?"

He thought he felt a cricket on him and he shimmied over to the couch, smacking his shirt. "I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wondered if Eve looked like she had any eggs," Robin said.

His eyebrows were raised. "What? How am I supposed to know if she has eggs?"

"Well Adam has been having some trouble copulating and the only way I know if he has any success is if Eve lays her eggs. I was just wondering if she seemed to be carrying."

"Is this a joke? Am I on Candid Camera?" He asked no one.

"Never mind. Just make sure you lock the door when you leave," she hung up.

Patrick looked at the phone and sighed. "Fabulous."

He finished up and locked the door, making his way back to the hospital. This was not him. What was he doing? He changed his mind and drove home. He didn't need this aggravation. He pulled into his own driveway and sighed, this was simply not something he wanted to deal with. His phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you coming back?"

His heart melted and he cursed his body. "I didn't think you wanted me to come back."

"Oh, well you don't have to," she sounded upset.

"Is everything okay?" He was so in trouble.

"I just talked to the doctor and I thought maybe you could help me figure some things out, but now that I'm talking to you, I realize all you have done for me, and I don't mean to bother you. I'm sorry. Have a good night." She hung up.

Patrick didn't think about it, he just drove to the hospital.

Please leave me a review if you would


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Robin stood at the window of the hospital room, looking out across the darkness. She cursed her tears as she wiped them away and then ran her hand through her long hair. She knew she should be in bed, but she was hot and tired and anxious. She could call Maxie, but she didn't want to have to reassure her cousin when she herself wasn't sure everything would be okay. She thought of Patrick and her eyes filled again. If only things had been different. She was in no position to offer him anything and she needed to be honest about that.

The problem was that she found herself truly enjoying his company. He seemed to genuinely like her as well, and he knew it all. She had nothing to hide or reveal and as liberating as that was; it was terrifying at the same time. She always had an exit strategy, and with Patrick, she had nothing. She was desperately trying to gain perspective, but it just wasn't coming.

XXXX

Patrick stood at the door of her room and saw her standing at the window, her back to him. Her gown barely covered her thighs. He felt warm all over, a feeling he seemed to get in her presence. Her long hair fell to her back, below her shoulders and to him, she was simply beautiful.

He cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey," he smiled as she turned around.

She was shocked to see him. "Patrick? Why did you come back?"

"You sounded like you needed to talk, so I came. Is that okay?"

She wanted to run over and hug him, but she simply nodded. "That's really nice of you."

He walked into the room and she went to sit in the bed, pulling the IV with her. "Sit down," she motioned to the chair and he sat. "Did everything go okay at my house?"

"Everything is in order," he said.

She grinned. "I see."

"Adam licked me; I felt that was inappropriate."

She laughed. "It's how they smell. It's like a dog sniffing you. I hope you weren't too freaked out. He is recovering from a sprained foot; so any jostling can be really bad for him. He is tentative and licks a lot to be sure he is safe. He has had a rough life."

Patrick thought of how he flung Adam off his lap when he got scared. He didn't appear to be hurt. "I think he's fine," Patrick said very quietly.

"Well I really appreciate you helping me out. I rescued both of them from a really bad situation where they were mistreated and it has taken a lot to bring them around. If they breed, it will be a huge success."

Patrick was uncomfortable talking about the lizards. "Can I ask you what the doctor said?"

She looked at him and her eyes filled again. He moved closer and handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I don't know why I'm so emotional, I'm never like this."

He grinned. "I make all the girls cry."

She laughed. "Is that right?"

"So I've been told," he was happy to see her smile.

She took a deep breath. "My viral load is out of whack because of my pancreatic enzymes being so elevated. We are going to try a new cocktail and hope it works."

He waited, but she didn't say anything. "So that's what you'll do, right?"

She exhaled. "I had a really hard time when I started this cocktail; a really hard time. It took months before I felt well enough to do anything and I was so weak from being so sick. I just don't know if I want to go through that again, or if I can."

"What are your other options?"

"I can stay on my current cocktail and hope my body can readjust."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then I could be looking at immune system failure."

Patrick stared at her. "You have to try the new cocktail."

"Maybe I just need to give myself a chance."

He sat back and exhaled. "Because you're afraid? You never struck me as someone who was afraid of anything."

She glared at him, unhappy that he struck a chord. "Maybe it's braver to just let things happen as they will."

He laughed. "We're doctors, Robin. We don't just let things happen as they will."

She knew he was right, but she couldn't imagine going through such a miserable time again. "I'll have to move in with my Uncle again, and I don't want to do that. I think I'll check into the rehab center for a few weeks."

"It was that bad?" He asked her, feeling his heart twist at what she had to go through.

"It was bad, but I'll manage," she was closing herself off from him and they both knew it. "You should go home and get some rest. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "Okay. You can call me if you need me."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He walked out, feeling like dirt and not knowing why.

XXXX

The next morning, Robin checked herself out of the hospital with her bag of meds and strict instructions on how to begin her new therapy. Her pancreatitis was almost gone, but her viral load kept rising. She took a cab home and slowly walked into her house, locking her door and leaning against it.

"Okay, time to grow up," she said to herself. "The pity party ends now." She walked into her bedroom and put her meds down before she stripped her clothes off and walked into the shower.

XXXX

Patrick was furious. He walked back to his car after going to the hospital to visit Robin. He couldn't believe she had checked herself out. What was she thinking? Was she even going to try and get better? He drove to her house, livid and scared and he realized that this woman simply mattered to him. He pulled up to her house and went to the front door, knocking.

"Robin? Can you open the door?" He waited and heard nothing. Images of her lifeless body on the floor ran through his mind. He felt a small sweat break out over his brow. "Shit, Robin?" He pounded on the door.

He pulled her key out of his pocket from last night and against his better judgment, he opened the door. "Robin?" He called out and again, heard nothing. He walked into the house and saw her bags on the floor by the door. There were no lights on in the house and he felt his heart race with fear.

"Robin?" He raced through the house and made his way to the bedroom, bursting through the door and hearing a deafening scream before something warm and wet flew in his face.

"Patrick? What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me," Robin sat down on the bed, holding a towel to her naked form and staring at the doctor who sat on the floor, covered with her freshly made mud mask.

He was glad the heat from the water masked his embarrassment at what he had done. He wiped his eyes and looked at her, realizing she was naked, a tiny towel covering her torso. "Do you always throw things at people?"

"You're lucky I don't have a gun." She reached out her hand and helped him up. "What were you thinking? You can't just barge into someone's home."

He blinked through the mud and saw his hands and shirt were covered with the rapidly hardening mixture. "I went to the hospital to return your key and found out you checked yourself out. I was worried that you shouldn't be alone so I came to check on you and you didn't answer. I thought you might be in trouble." He realized he had overreacted.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shivered, "Are you some kind of psycho?"

He laughed, and saw her serious expression. "No. I'm not a psycho."

"You burst on me in my car, and now my home? How do I know I shouldn't call the police? Maybe you are going to attack me."

He snorted. "Like I would attack someone like you," he said and saw her hurt expression. He put up his hands. "No, oh God Robin, I didn't mean it like that."

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "It's okay, you're right. I would be much more dangerous to you than you could ever be to me."

He took her hand in his. "Robin, stop. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you seem to be someone perfectly capable of protecting yourself. In the short time I have known you, you have pepper sprayed me, kicked me and thrown some sort of mud on me, not to mention your strange choice of pets. I didn't mean anything else, I promise."

She shrugged and pulled her hand back. "It's fine. I need to get dressed."

He was quiet and she looked at him. "Do you mind?"

"I need to get this off of my face. What's in it?"

"Um lavender and honey extract with some other natural ingredients."

"I'm allergic to honey. I need to get it off, now," he said and wiped at his face.

"Okay, relax, go into my shower." She said, pushing him to the bathroom.

"It's solid on my face. It's hardening my skin," he whined.

"It's a mud mask, Patrick. That's what they do. Now go wash it off and you'll be fine," she said, trying not to laugh at him.

He walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, rubbing everything off of his face and grabbing the soap to wash his skin. He felt better immediately until he realized he had jumped into the shower fully clothed.

"Fuck," he said aloud.

"Do you need any help?" she asked from outside the door.

"No, I'm fine," he said, trying to figure out what to do. He had no choice; he had to strip his clothes off. He finished washing himself off and turned off the water. He looked for something to use to cover himself, but he only found one towel. He towel dried his hair and then wrapped it around his waist, grabbing his clothes in a pile and swallowing his pride.

"Can I use your dryer for a few minutes?"

Robin turned to him and was speechless. He was dripping wet, a towel slung low on his hips. "Um, sure."

He blushed, "You don't happen to have any men's clothes, do you?"

"Um, well actually, hold on," she jumped up and ran out of the room. Patrick stood there, dripping, humiliated, and finally she came back in.

"I bought this for my Uncle Mac's birthday. I won't see him for a few weeks, so I have time to get something else." She handed it to him and smiled. "Give me your clothes and I'll put them in the dryer.

He nodded and handed her his clothes, watching her walk out. He took the bag she handed him and pulled out the contents. It was a pair of Bermuda shorts and a ridiculous t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and pulled on the outfit when a thought occurred to him. "Robin?" He ran out to her.

"What is it?" She was filling the washer.

"I need to take my wallet out of my pocket."

She smiled and handed it to him. "Done. You look great."

He rolled his eyes. "I take it your Uncle golf's?"

"Yep. He likes traditional golf attire."

"I figured."

She laughed and walked into the family room. "I was just going over some research. You are welcome to sit and watch TV while you wait."

He nodded and followed her. She picked up some papers and books and put them on the table before she walked to the tank.

"What are you doing?"

She reached in and pulled each dragon out, placing them on her shoulders. "I'm sitting and reading."

"With those on you?"

"You're the one standing there, wearing old man golf clothes and dripping wet. I don't think you are in any position to judge."

He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and sighed. "Whatever."

Robin picked up a book and began reading.

"Is that porn?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking at naked men."

"I'm in urology, Patrick. It's an anatomy book." She turned to look at him. "Does it bother you that I deal with men?"

"Does it bother you that I deal with women?"

"Do you always answer uncomfortable questions with another question?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Robin chuckled and kept reading. She watched as Adam slowly walked down her arm and made his way to Patrick. "You've made a friend."

He jumped up and moved. "That's okay."

She laughed. "Patrick, they are sweet pets. You don't have to run away from everything you find different."

He met her gaze and sighed. "Fine." He walked back and sat down. "Hi Adam."

The reptile walked closer and licked Patrick's hand before walking onto his thigh and flattening out in contentment, closing his eyes.

Robin's face broke out into a huge grin. "He has never liked anyone. I'm so happy to see him make a friend."

Patrick looked at her and then at the creature on his leg. "That's great. I'm so glad."

"Anyone who meets Adam's approval is worth it in my mind," she said and went back to reading.

Patrick felt like he had won the lottery. He looked at the reptile who appeared to smirk at him. "You're right, I owe you one."

"What?" Robin glanced up from her book.

"Nothing, just a little man to man talk."

She nodded and looked back at her book. How long until the washer was done?


	8. Chapter 14-15

Chapter Fourteen:

Patrick was worried. She had been in the bathroom for a long time and after she came out, she was pale and sweaty. He watched her go into her room to change and he wondered what he was doing. He should go home. He shouldn't be here. He was worried.

"Patrick?" she called from her room.

He jumped up from the couch and ran into her room. "I'm here." She was sitting on her bed, wearing shorts and a tank top and her long hair was piled on her head.

"You should go home. I feel really weird having you here and it isn't anything you've done, but I don't like having anyone take care of me. I like you and I don't want you to take care of me. I need you to go."

He crossed his arms. "What if I want to take care of you? Why do you get to make that decision?"

She sighed. "It kind of is my decision, isn't it?"

"You look like shit. I'm worried."

She smiled. "Stop being so romantic."

"I'm serious Robin. You shouldn't be alone. Why are you being so stubborn?"

She stood up and walked past him out to the couch. "I'm not being stubborn. I just hardly know you and the only reason you know me is because I came to your office as a patient, which in itself was ridiculous. You need to go and live your life." She sat down and exhaled, exhausted and scared.

He followed her and sat close to her. "What do you want me to say? You're right; we hardly know each other. You're also correct in saying that I need to go live my life, but I wonder why you are so content on that not being here?"

She felt tears come to her eyes. "Patrick, I just don't understand why? I don't need a caregiver. It makes me feel helpless and I hate that. I'm also not used to people wanting to be around me, and I don't know how to react to that. I also feel like shit and I'm scared." She put her head in her hands and cried. He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her and comforting her.

It was the first time they hugged each other and it was the most profound moment. She resisted at first and then she moved her arms around to hug him. He held her head against his chest and she felt so many things, but the most important, was that she felt better.

Patrick wondered what was happening to him. He was in this woman's apartment, holding her, and the only thing he wanted was for her to stop crying and to feel better. He never reacted like this to anyone, and he didn't understand it. When he felt her move to hug him back, he found himself smiling. He had hugged people before, he had been hugged before, but this was different. This made everything better.

Robin broke the contact and wiped her face, looking down. "Wow, that wasn't something I expected." She tucked the loose hair that fell out of her messy bun behind her ears. "You probably feel taken advantage of and I would never do that."

He stiffened at her words. "Don't say that. I know you wouldn't do that."

She saw him tense up and immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I think you're right. I'm going to go."

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you for coming by," she said softly.

He was running from her and he knew it. He stood up and looked at his clothes.

"Oh, right. Let me see if your clothes are dry," she stood up and went to the laundry room.

"Fuck," he swore as he paced in the room. He had to tell her everything about himself, but he just couldn't do it. She would laugh and he would feel ridiculous. He couldn't bear to see the look of pity on her beautiful face. This was best. He went to help her when something caught his eye.

"Robin?" He yelled. "Come quick."

She ran back to him. "What is it?" What's wrong?"

"It's Eve, look," he said and she glanced in the tank.

"Oh my God! We have to get the birthing tank ready before she starts." She turned to run and grab the materials.

"What? She is fine right there. Why move her?" Patrick was confused.

"Get Adam out of there right now," Robin yelled from the utility room.

Patrick shrugged and opened the top. He looked in at the reptile and reached in, but Adam ran towards Eve.

"Whatever you do, don't let him near her," she called out.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are not helping. Come here." He reached again and the male dragon puffed himself up. "Whoa, what the hell? Did we move to Jurassic Park? If you spit venomous shit at me you are in so much trouble." He reached in again and Adam wouldn't budge. He moved closer to Eve. "Fine, be that way," he walked over and grabbed a magazine, walking back and opening it, making a barrier between Adam and Eve. "How do you like me now?" Patrick was proud of his ingenuity.

Robin rushed in and saw what he did and she burst out laughing. "Why didn't you just pick him up?"

Patrick blushed. "He looked like he was going to eat me. You didn't tell me they get all macho when their wives are in labor."

"Well you are an obstetrician, haven't you dealt with nervous fathers before?" She walked in front of him and reached in and picked Adam up. "Now you puff yourself up all you want, but Eve needs some alone time. You sit with your new friend while I move your girl." She handed Adam to Patrick who looked about ready to pass out.

"Do they spit?"

Robin was working on getting Eve situated in the tiny birthing tank. "No. They don't bite or spit of do anything bad. Adam had been taken away from Eve when I rescued them and he was depressed. It took a lot for him to trust people again. He is probably having flashbacks. You should talk to him."

Patrick rolled his eyes and Adam glared at him. "Fine. Don't worry, it will be okay." He looked at Robin who was smiling at him. "What? What am I supposed to say?"

"You're doing fine. I have to get the sand ready. Make sure she doesn't get near her eggs," Robin said as she ran back to the utility room.

Patrick nodded and then looked up. "Wait, how do I keep her away? She is laying the eggs, right?" He looked at Adam again.

"Yes, but they aren't maternal. She might eat them or stomp on them," Robin yelled back.

"Fabulous." He walked to the tank and looked at Eve. "Don't kill your babies."

Robin walked back in and put the materials down before she plopped on the floor.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Patrick asked her, moving to her side.

She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, "I'm okay, just got a little dizzy."

"Tell me what to do," he said as he handed Adam to her. "Don't move, just tell me."

She wiped her forehead and motioned to the bag of sand. "Pour the sand in the small tank and clip the light on the top."

He did as she asked and she concentrated on her breathing. "Is that enough sand?"

"She will probably lay 12 to 20 eggs, so does it seem deep enough?"

"How do I know?"

She looked at it and nodded. "It looks fine. Now you have to move her to the tank."

"What if I crack the eggs?"

"Don't squeeze her, just gently pick her up and place her in the tank."

"I don't know. I might hurt her."

"You won't. You can do it." Robin said and he took a deep breath and reached in. Eve didn't move and he gently scooped her up and placed her in the tank.

"Perfect. You can put him back in the main cage now," she said and handed him Adam.

Patrick quickly put Adam back and closed the tank. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for her lay the eggs."

"Oh. How long will that take?" He asked.

She smiled. "You're the baby doctor."

"I don't deliver eggs, and my patients don't try and eat their young."

"Good point. Well it could be an hour or it could be all night. I just have to make sure she doesn't get egg bound." She stood up and was glad the room stopped spinning. "You can go home. I'll be fine now. Thank you."

"But you can barely stand up. What if Eve has an emergency? I think you should have an OBGYN on call."

She grinned. "I thought you don't deliver eggs."

"Well, I think it's time I broadened my horizons. Come on, we have labor to watch," he reached his hand to her.

She took his hand and they sat by the birthing tank, watching and waiting.

Chapter Fifteen:

It had been hours and the noise kept coming. They both looked at each other and nodded. It was time. "We need food," Patrick smiled. Our stomachs are screaming.

Robin was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, watching Eve in her birthing tank. "I don't know if I have much, but you're welcome to look."

"I'm going to order a pizza; is that okay?"

"Sure." She sighed and looked at him, "Do you think she's okay?"

Patrick looked at her. "I don't know. How many has she had?"

"Eight. I can still feel more, but she keeps pushing with no production."

"Just give her time," he said as he called and ordered the food.

Robin sighed again and watched her little beardie struggle. Patrick walked over after ordering and sat down next to her. "Has she laid eggs before?"

"No, but she was really malnourished; they both were. I'm just concerned maybe this is depleting all of her energy."

"What can we do?"

Robin smiled at him. "You're the baby doctor; any suggestions?"

He grinned. "Well, you could have her walk up and down the halls or have Adam rub her back."

She grinned back at him. "No epidural?"

"I don't have an anesthesiologist on call at the moment."

"Good point," she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"If you want to lay down for a bit, I'll watch her," forget the lizard; he was concerned about her.

"No, I'm okay. I need to wait for her to finish so I can put the eggs in the incubator," she wiped her face. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No. I'm off. I have a few procedures the day after, but I am ready for some uninterrupted baby free time."

She grinned. "Sorry about that."

He laughed. "I don't consider this the same. Eve has been the ideal patient; not one scream."

"You're right. I can imagine your patients are quite vocal," she stood up and walked to the couch.

"There may be some screaming involved," he ran his hand through his hair and stood up as well. "So can I ask you why you chose Urology?" He sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Well, I guess I wanted to help men who deserved to have a better quality of life. I think sex should be enjoyable and having a happy and fulfilled reproductive life is important for both men and women. I thought I could make a difference for some," she said honestly. "Everyone figured I go for Obstetrics, but men were always more interesting to me. When I contracted HIV, there were so many things that ended for me, or so I thought. I figured I would never have a relationship again, or be able to practice medicine. I wasn't sure if I would live to see my next birthday."

His stomach was in knots hearing her talk about what he could only image as the worst moment imaginable. "But Robin, you know how many advances we've made in HIV medication and research. You had to know your chances were excellent."

"I did, but it's different when it's your own body, you know? I went through a long bout of depression and I didn't really want to do anything. When I went into the hospital to clean out my office, I saw an opening at a conference in prostate cancer research and it made me think that maybe my career wasn't over."

He ran his hand through his hair. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

She blushed. "No I'm not. I'm just dealing with the hand I was dealt. I did a lot of things the wrong way Patrick, but I guess I've learned that feeling sorry for myself serves no purpose. My future might be uncertain, but I can still make a difference for others."

He was quiet and she felt like he was trying to tell her something, but he stopped.

"I'm a pretty good listener, if you're interested," she looked at him.

He went to say something when the doorbell rang, startling them both.

"I'll get it," he smiled and she walked into the kitchen to get some plates and something to drink. She walked back in and he had set the pizza on the table. She put everything down and smiled.

"It smells amazing. I don't think I realized how hungry I was."

He put a piece on a plate and handed it to her before taking one for himself. "Me too."

They ate and talked about nothing in particular and after they were finished, Robin cleaned up and went back to the tank. "I'm going to try putting her in a warm bath."

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Just sit with her and I'll be right back."

He nodded and sat down, "So, Eve, what can I do to move this along?"

The reptile ignored him and he nodded. "That's what they all say." He looked at Adam who stared at him from the tank. "You did this, you know. You should be a little more supportive," he shook his head as Adam walked away.

"Here we go," Robin brought in a little Rubbermaid tub filled with warm water. She placed it down and gently took Eve out, placing her in the water.

"Should we play some music?" Patrick asked.

"They don't hear things like that."

He rolled his eyes. "For us. This sitting in silence watching a lizard lay eggs is just weird."

"She isn't a lizard."

"Of course not, because I wouldn't want to offend her."

Robin glared at him. "So if the person doesn't understand an insult it's okay?"

"This isn't a person."

"So she has no feelings?"

"Seriously? Are you seriously asking me if I hurt the feelings of your lizard, or reptile?" He raised his voice in exasperation.

"I can hear you just fine, there is no need to yell," Robin glared at him.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met. You have this incessant need to be right and it's infuriating," he exhaled loudly.

"Because I'm usually right," she said, matching his anger.

"I don't know why I'm sitting here."

She shrugged. "You're welcome to go. I'll unlock the chains," she rolled her eyes.

He was frustrated and angry, more with himself for allowing her to get to him like that. He was overwhelmed by his feelings and he felt the walls closing in around him. "Why are you so intent on being alone?"

His words cut her and she didn't meet his gaze. "We all have our demons, Patrick. Sometimes it's just best to let things be."

He knew all too well what she meant. "Right."

"You know, you are so good at pointing out my issues, but you don't say anything about yourself. You start to open up and then you shut down. How do you expect me to be such an open book when you don't say anything? Relationships aren't like that." Shit, she said the word she shouldn't have.

He was surprised. "Are we in a relationship?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. I don't know anything about you. I don't know why you're here and I don't know why I care, but I do. I like you, but you make me crazy. You seem to care and then you turn away. I feel like you're holding back because of something huge and I don't know if it's my HIV or if there's someone else or if you're simply not interested. I just don't like games and I feel like we're playing one."

He looked at her and his eyes were wet. "I was attacked and held prisoner and almost raped."

She stared at him and they both looked as Eve pushed out two more eggs.


	9. Chapter 16-17

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick paced back and forth in the bathroom. How could he have just told her that? What was he thinking? He should just go. He looked in the mirror and saw the beads of sweat on his forehead. He was in serious trouble.

Robin finished placing the eggs in the incubator and placed an exhausted Eve back into the tank. She cleaned up and waited, but Patrick stayed in the bathroom. She needed to talk to him. She needed him to come out. She hesitated, but went to knock when the door opened.

"Oh, sorry, I was coming to see if you were okay," she said as he walked past her. She watched as he gathered his things. "Are you leaving?"

"I think it would be best."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

He stared at her. "Don't you want me to go? How can you sit here and not think about what I told you."

"Well I would like to talk to you about it. You just ran into the bathroom and I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I don't want you to leave."

He exhaled and turned to face her. "I'm really embarrassed. I don't feel right talking about this. I'm really mad I brought it up. I'd just like to forget about it."

"My guess is that hasn't been working so well for you, has it?"

"No, but I'll get over it."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to sit with her. Against his better judgment, he did. "Thank you for confiding in me."

Again, he couldn't figure her out. Why wasn't she laughing? How could she look at him like she really meant what she said?

"Can you tell me more about what happened? I think it would help."

"Help who?"

"You. It's obvious to me that you haven't talked about it and you need to."

"Right. So now you're an expert on what I need?"

"No, but your continued need to deflect your anger to me is evidence that you are struggling. I'm a really good listener."

He looked at her, ready to argue, and then he stopped. "I had this patient about a year ago who decided to try IVF. She told me she was married, but since they lived out of town, she came to see me alone after waiting for months for an appointment with me. If I felt she was a candidate, then he would come in for the procedure. That wasn't all that unusual; at the time, I was booked way into the future. Anyway, I saw her, did an exam and everything looked okay on the surface."

"What do you mean on the surface?"

"Diane, my assistant and nurse has been with me since I started. She and my mom were best friends and I've known her my whole life. She is like a second mother to me, especially after my mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," Robin had no idea about his personal life.

"It was a long time ago, but thank you. Anyway, after Carly, that was her name, after she left, Diane came to see me. She had concerns about the stability of the patient and advised me against working with her."

"That must have been strange."

He nodded. "It was, but with Diane, it was something I couldn't ignore. She never did that and I had to respect her intuition. Diane told me that Carly asked if I would be willing to be the donor for her child and that I was known as a player, so it shouldn't be a problem." He smiled. "Diane didn't take kindly to that. She's very protective of me. After I spoke with Diane, I told Carly that I would be happy to refer her to a top doctor in the field, but I couldn't help her."

"She didn't take it well?"

He sighed. "She threw a fit. Made all sorts of accusations that I was all talk and had no respect for my oath as a doctor. I had to have her escorted out of the building and we later found out that she had no husband, and actually lived in the area."

"So she was just trying to get you to be her donor?"

"I wasn't sure. I mean I deal with a lot of women who use a donation bank and it's certainly not necessary to have a husband, so I was at a loss; I didn't really know what she was all about; until about a month later."

She scooted closer and faced him. "What happened?"

"I got a call from my service to come to a house for a house call. They said there was an emergency and the doctor on call couldn't get there. Apparently the woman was in trouble and I needed to help. I went, of course, and when I got there, I was immediately overpowered. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair and my pants were off. Carly was there and it was obvious from what she had set up in the room that she had planned to use me as her donor," he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he paced.

She stood up and walked to face him. "Can you tell me what happened next?"

He shrugged, "I was shocked. I couldn't believe what was happening and I think, for the first time since my mom died, I was truly scared. I tried to get free, but she had injected me with something and I was having trouble getting my body to cooperate. That was a definite flaw in her plan. The drugs in my system affected my ability to respond to stimulus."

She felt her eyes fill with tears as he spoke of what happened and she couldn't believe how strong he was and how brave he was to confide in her. He noticed her deep in thought and he stopped.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her eyes flew to his face. "No, of course not. Why would you ask?"

"This has to be a turn off; not real manly," he smirked

"Actually, what you just told me takes strength and courage and those are two of the best qualities in any man. Patrick, none of this was your fault and this woman deserves to rot in jail for what she did. She tried to rape you, no different than a man doing the same to a woman. You were put through a terrible ordeal and you survived. I can't think of anything more inspiring than that."

He stared at her and she returned his gaze, neither one of them knowing what happens next.

"Can I ask how you got away?"

"Diane. She saved me. I had called her to tell her where I was going and if she had time, to come by, because I might need some help. She came to the door and when Carly opened it, Diane recognized her immediately. She shoved her way in and punched Carly before calling the police. I spent a couple days in the hospital because my system had a hard time getting rid of the toxin. Carly is in jail and I don't know any more than that."

"How long ago was this? If you don't mind me asking."

"Almost a year ago. I actually stayed away from work for almost five months. I almost quit entirely, but Diane and Leo convinced me to come back."

"I'm glad. You are a brilliant doctor and the world needs you."

He exhaled and walked to sit down. "I never told anyone about that."

"Well I'm honored you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Can I get you anything?"

He smiled. "A distraction?"

She laughed. "I don't know about that." They were quiet for a minute when they both heard a strange chirping. Robin paled and jumped up, going to the tank and opening the cabinet below. "Shit."

He walked over. "What is it? What's that noise?"

She held up the cricket box, which was wide open. "So maybe I should have been more specific about closing the lid?"

"Hey, don't blame me for that. I closed the cabinet door."

"But the lid for the cricket house has to be closed, too."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Oh, right. Sorry?"

She ran her hands through her hair and they both looked as a cricket hopped across the floor.

Chapter Seventeen:

Patrick was sitting at his desk at work and he was whistling. He smiled to himself as he realized he was happy. He wasn't sure the last time he was actually happy. He also knew why. It was Robin. He was happy and it was the most remarkable feeling.

It had been three days since he confessed everything to her. He thought about how compassionate she had been and it occurred to him, for the first time since the incident, that maybe it truly wasn't his fault. He had spent so many months feeling responsible for what happened. It didn't matter what anyone said, he was a man, and these things didn't happen to men. He was humiliated and even though he knew in his mind that Carly was the one who was sick, he felt somehow responsible for putting himself in that position. It wasn't until Robin showed him so much compassion and understanding that he began to feel like maybe he wasn't to blame.

"Patrick? Your last patient rescheduled, so you're done for the day," Diane buzzed his office.

"Thanks Di. Did you get the package I asked?"

"Of course. Shall I bring it in?"

"Sure, thanks." Patrick looked up a minute later when Diane walked in. She put the box down on his desk and smiled at him.

"Are you going to see Dr. Robin?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You don't pull any punches, do you?"

"When you're my age, you don't have time to beat around the bush. I like her. She's made you human."

"Nice. Was I that bad?"

Diane grinned. "You weren't happy. You didn't smile enough and your dimples weren't as deep as they should be. Now that's changed and I think it's because of her."

Patrick smiled. "We're just friends."

"That's a start. Have a good evening," she smiled as she walked out.

Patrick chuckled and picked up his phone to call Robin. He was worried about her and knew her meds would be kicking in now. He hadn't talked about what she was going to do.

"Hello?" her voice came through tired and weak.

"Robin? It's Patrick. You sound terrible. Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm okay. Thanks for calling," she went to hang up.

"Wait, do you need anything?" he asked her quickly.

She was quiet and he heard her sigh. "No. I'm okay."

He went to say more when she hung up. "Shit." He stood up and decided to go over and see if he could help.

XXXXX

Robin was trying to get a bag of her things together to go to the rehab center. She knew she was in trouble and she was scared this was going to get worse before it got better, if it got better. She loved that Patrick called her, but he couldn't be a part of this. She heard her doorbell ring and groaned. She told Maxie not to come over. She opened the door and was surprised to see Patrick standing there.

"Oh, Patrick," she said and held the door.

"Can I come in?"

"It's really not a good time. I'm not feeling so great," she said, leaning on the door. "Maybe another time?"

"I brought you something that might help," he needed her to let him in.

"I need to sit down, so do as you please," she said and turned to walk into her family room, crawling onto the couch and shivering.

He followed her in, closing the door behind him. He saw her shivering and touched her forehead. "You're feverish."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, please. I'm going to check into the rehab facility later and they will help me. I'd be happy to talk to you after I feel better."

"You don't have to do that," he covered her with the blanket she had on the couch.

"Please go away. This is so humiliating, Patrick."

"No it isn't. Will you let me help you?"

She glanced at him. "Help me how?"

"I'll stay here with you. You shouldn't have to go to a facility. I can take care of you."

"No way," she closed her eyes.

"Why not?"

She sat up and faced him. "Why do you want to help me?"

He was quiet. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes."

"Why do you get to make the rules? Why does everything have to be planned out? Why can't you just accept that I want to help you?"

She looked at him and tried to figure him out. "People aren't like that."

"That's a sad way to look at things."

"So I'm a sad pathetic loser. You can go now."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that." He stood up and walked to the incubator. "How are the eggs?"

"Only one has started to grow, but it's still early."

"Do they need to be turned?"

"No. Bearded Dragon eggs shouldn't be touched until they hatch. They are like turtles. They lay their eggs in the sand and leave. Whatever hatches has to fend for itself."

He crossed his arms, "Seems kind of heartless."

She smiled. "Not everything needs to be coddled. Sometimes it's good to know you can survive on your own."

"And sometimes we need a little help."

She closed her eyes, exhausted. "I'm going to lay here and try to sleep. Please see yourself out."

He shook his head and walked into the other room, making a call and getting a few things set. He walked back into the room and saw she was asleep, but still shaking. This was cruel and he felt a deep ache in the pit of his stomach. She asked him some pretty pointed questions and to be honest, he deflected because he didn't know the answer. He didn't know why he wanted to help her. He didn't understand any of this. He sat on the chair next to the couch and closed his eyes when she screamed and he jumped. "What is it?" He looked and saw she was having a nightmare. She was still asleep, but she was sobbing and tossing.

"Robin? Wake up, hey," he knelt down next to the couch and touched her shoulder.

"Get away from me," she screamed and hit him with a right hook across the face.

"Ow, shit," he fell back and held his nose, feeling the blood trickle down. "Damn."

Robin was sitting on the couch, clutching the blanket and watching him. She moved closer. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, you punched me," he said. "I think you broke my nose."

She went into the kitchen and got a bag of ice for him. She handed it to him and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He held the ice to his cheek. "Shit."

She started to get angry. "You know, I asked you to leave many times. If you just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, so now it's my fault you beat me up? Very nice."

"I didn't say that, but now that you mention it, yes."

"You're a piece of work, you know that? You are mean and biting and sarcastic and bitter. You can't recognize someone who likes you and wants to spend time with you and instead you act like an asshole."

"You're right!" She yelled. "I'm a horrible person and I deserve to be alone. You are absolutely correct, score one for the handsome doctor."

He walked up to her. "Handsome?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know that."

"You've never said it before."

She looked at him, his cheek red and his eyes bright. "You are very handsome."

He touched her shoulders. "And you are very beautiful."

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down.

"Don't turn away, please," he held her face in his hands.

"I have to go," she said and stepped away.

"Go where?"

"I told you, to the rehab facility. Maxie will feed Adam and Eve and I won't have to burden anyone. It's what's best. I really do appreciate your help."

"I took the next week off to help you and I cancelled the rehab. I have supplies on the way and Diane will stop by to help you in any way you feel you need. I will stay here and you can get as angry as you want, but I'm not leaving." He braced himself for her anger.

She looked at him and reached gently to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried and he placed his arms around her as well, their bodies pressed tightly together and there was no pretense or anger. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he held her head to his chest.


	10. Chapter 18-19

Chapter Eighteen:

"Thank God you're here," Patrick said as he opened the door to let Diane into Robin's house.

The older woman handed Patrick her things and walked in. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. She is the most stubborn and infuriating woman I have ever met," Patrick watched Diane walk in and he followed her.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. She should be out in a minute and then she needs fluids, but she will probably argue with that. She needs to eat, but she'll probably argue at that. She should lie down in her bed, but she will most likely argue with that as well. I would tell her she's a woman and I'm a man and she would argue with that."

Diane grinned at her favorite adopted son. "And you are completely innocent in this whole argument carousel?"

He pouted as he set up the IV pole Diane brought. "I think so."

"I see. Let me go see if she needs help."

"Right. Better wear a bullet proof vest."

Laughing, Diane walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Robin? It's Diane. Can I help you with anything?"

Patrick waited for the screaming, but there was nothing. Diane knocked again and looked worriedly at Patrick.

"How long has she been in there?"

"A while, but she was going to take a cool shower."

"And you let her do that alone?" Diane glared at him.

"Like she would have let me help her with that." He walked over and knocked. "Robin? Open the door or we're coming in."

"Who raised you, a barbarian? She probably feels like crap and having to put on airs for you is the last thing on her mind. Go away and let me handle this."

Patrick went to argue when she put her finger up, pointing at him. "We aren't at work. You are not the boss of me."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before walking a few steps back.

Diane knocked again. "Robin sweetie? I'm going to come in, okay?" She heard nothing and opened the door; happy it wasn't locked. "Shit. Patrick, come here."

He ran to the door and they both saw Robin passed out on the tile floor, soaking wet and wearing a towel. "Her pulse is strong, probably just exhausted. Pick her up and bring her to the bedroom."

He watched Diane walk out and he gently gathered Robin in his arms, her body weighing almost nothing and her skin like ice. He held her to him and followed Diane into the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"Now go away."

"What? I need to help her."

Diane smiled. "Let me get her dressed and then I will call you back in. She deserves some dignity."

"I'm an Obstetrician, I know what a woman looks like."

Diane raised her eyebrows. "Robin isn't a patient. She's in here," Diane touched his chest and pinched his cheeks. "Now scram."

Patrick looked at her, on her bed, and he knew Diane was right about everything.

XXXX

"What happened?" Robin slowly opened her eyes. She scrambled up as she saw an unfamiliar face.

"Calm down sweetie. You remember me? I'm Diane. Patrick called me."

Robin looked around and felt her wet hair. "I was in the shower, but I got dizzy."

"Yep. Found you on the floor. We need to get you dressed and hooked up to fluids."

"I can do this on my own, you don't have to help me. I'm sure you have a million other things to do."

"Nope, it was the strangest thing, but when I looked in my calendar, it just said 'help Robin', so I guess that's all I'm supposed to do."

Robin smiled. "You're not going to leave, no matter what I say, are you?"

"Nope," Diane smiled and took Robin's hand. "Patrick is really worried about you. I think we should get you dressed and then all go sit out in the other room and talk."

"I'm not sure I'm up for a lot of talk," Robin smiled, immediately comfortable with the woman. "Especially from the woman who had me arrested.

Diane blushed, "I hoped you would have forgotten about that."

"But it was such fun," Robin smiled. "Besides, you were trying to protect Patrick, and I respect that.

"Are you sure? He thinks you want to kill him."

"I guess I just don't understand why he cares. I think he could do so much better," she wiped her eyes. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"No. You sound like Patrick. Why is it the beautiful ones act so wounded?" Diane helped her button her shirt.

"Not wounded, guarded."

"Stupid," Diane said and saw Robin raise her eyebrows at her. "What? I'm just saying; you young people think you have all the time in the world to act coy and play hard to get when you could be spending your life living it."

"I know I don't have all the time in the world," Robin said quietly.

Diane held Robin's chin in her hand and looked into her eyes. "All the more reason to grab this life by the balls and go for it."

Robin laughed at the analogy and nodded. "You make a good argument."

Diane chuckled as she helped Robin finish with her clothes. They stood up and slowly walked into the other room.

Patrick jumped up when he saw them and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is everything okay?"

"Sit down and relax, just some girl talk," Diane said and smiled at how Patrick's eyes stayed on Robin.

"Sorry about the shower thing. I didn't mean to make everyone worry," Robin said as she sat down on the couch.

"We need to start fluids," Patrick said.

"The lady apologized; you can't respond to that?" Diane glared at Patrick.

Robin blushed. "It's okay. I haven't been very nice to Patrick."

"Doesn't matter. He was taught manners," she looked at Patrick who was setting up the IV bag.

"He is also right here," he said and smirked at Diane.

"Well, look at that, he speaks." She walked over and put on some gloves. "Why don't you fix us all some food while I start the IV?"

"I can do it," Patrick said.

"I'm a nurse. I do the IV. You'll just butcher her arm. Go get us food."

Robin grinned at their obvious love for each other and she felt the vibe of family flowing through the house. Patrick grinned at them and went into the kitchen.

XXXX

About an hour later, Diane patched the IV line, leaving the port in place and bandaged Robin's arm. They had eaten and were sitting in the family room, digesting. Patrick sat on the couch next to Robin and Diane took her vitals and wrote them in the chart she had started.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm just tired," Robin said.

"Well, sleep is best, but keeping you hydrated is key." She looked at Patrick. "Can I trust you to monitor her?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only a top-notch doctor. Maybe you should stay."

"You're not so top notch that I can't teach you a thing or two."

Robin giggled and they all smiled. "You are both pretty amazing."

Patrick felt his whole body go warm at her tender words.

"I'm going to wash the dishes and then let myself out. I'll be back in the morning."

"You don't have to do that. I can wash them in the morning," Robin said weakly.

"Nonsense. Just relax and don't let Patrick annoy you."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Patrick looked at Robin. "She is quite something, isn't she?"

"She loves you. I can't think of anything better than having someone look out for you no matter what. She also says what's on her mind, and in this day and age, that's a rare commodity."

"I know. She is wonderful."

"You deserve that. Someone wonderful," Robin said and closed her eyes, sleep taking over. She leaned against him and slept.

He put his arm around her and held her. "We both do," he whispered.

Chapter Nineteen:

Robin was sweating and uncomfortable and she couldn't sleep. She got up and saw it was 3 AM. Making her way to the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she groaned. She looked like death and she didn't feel much better. She splashed some water on her face and made her way into the family room. She looked in on Adam and Eve and sighed. "We are a sorry bunch, aren't we?"

"I don't think we're that bad," Patrick said and scared Robin half to death.

"What is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me," she said and held her hand over her heaving chest. "Damn."

He walked over to her and shrugged. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep and was just watching Adam. He has some strange habits."

"I could say the same about you," she smiled and walked to sit down. He followed her and turned the light on, causing them both to squint.

"You're really flushed. How do you feel?" He touched her cheek.

"I want to take a cool bath or shower. I think it will help me fall asleep."

"No way."

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"There is no way you are steady enough to stand in a shower and you might get dizzy and slip in the tub."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "So what do you suggest?"

"I could give you a sponge bath," he grinned.

She chuckled. "No thank you."

"Afraid you might like it?"

"No, I'm afraid you will."

He couldn't argue. "So you're against me enjoying myself?"

"By touching me? Yes," she shook her head. "This conversation is ridiculous. I'm going to take a bath."

He was worried. "Robin, joking aside, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think. I'm hot and I need to cool off. I just want to feel better," she knew she was being ridiculous, but she was at her breaking point with everything on her mind.

"Why do you have to be so obstinate? If you were at the rehab center, would they let you take a bath? I don't think so. You can get as mad at me as you want, but I don't want you to get hurt."

She put her head in her hands and felt her tears flow. "I need to do something. I can't lie there and just think about what is happening to me. I'm scared and I don't like to be scared. I don't like to need anyone and I especially don't want to need you."

That stung. "Oh, well, as long as you're not conflicted about me. It's good to know I've made a great impression," he was angry as he stood up. "I think you should go to the rehab center in the morning and then you won't have to _need_ me anymore."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You don't understand what I mean. I don't want to need you, because," she stood up and faced him.

"Because why? I'm so fucked up you can't stand it? I'm so annoying you just want me to disappear? I'm not good enough for you?" He yelled at her.

"No, stop, please," she begged him. "I don't want to need you because I have nothing to offer. You will leave and I'll be alone and I normally I don't care, but I like you and I would be sad if you left. I realize that's pathetic and weak and I'm anything but," she looked at her hands and continued. "But you make me smile and I haven't had much of a reason to do that lately."

He was silent. Was she finally admitting that she liked him? Was he not imagining things? Was she feeling what he was feeling? "Robin, I."

She put her hand up and stopped him. "Don't. I can't do this. I don't need to hear how you aren't into clingy women with deadly diseases who act like brats. I get it, but please don't think it has anything to do with you. Please, Patrick, I need you to know that." She put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, the brown matching hers and the tears threatening to fall from him as much as her.

She sagged against him and his arms held her. "I need to sit down," she said softly.

He helped her to the couch and went to get her some water. She tried to take it, but her hands were shaking.

"Shit. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Patrick spoke to himself as he grabbed his bag. He had made her exert so much energy and go through intense emotions for what? To make him feel better? He was such an ass. He grabbed his stethoscope and sat down next to her.

"Let me listen to you," he said as he gently placed the device on her skin. Her pulse was fast and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he said as he held her hand.

"No it isn't. I'm the one who is so messed up, Patrick. You're right. I need to go to the rehab facility. I'll call in the morning," she lay back and closed her eyes.

He went and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it in cold water. He walked back to the couch and sat down, gently placing it on her forehead. "You're not going anywhere."

She blinked and her tears spilled over. "I'm sorry Patrick."

He wiped her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded and watched him.

"You said something that bothered me."

Her chin quivered. "I'm sorry."

"You need to let me finish," he smiled and she almost apologized again, but stopped. "You're right. I'm not into clingy, weak women, but I don't see any such woman here. I see someone who is so conditioned to being hurt, that she doesn't trust herself to be happy. You figure your HIV is the be-all end-all for any man when that couldn't be farther from the truth. You are HIV positive, I get that, but it isn't what defines you. If men have run from that in the past, then it was their loss. I am sorry you feel like you wouldn't be enough for me. You are beautiful and intelligent and strong. You don't take crap from anyone and Diane likes you; that in itself is a rare feat."

They both smiled and she sat up, feeling better. "She's nice."

He chuckled. "I agree, but most people don't get that vibe from her."

"She is fiercely protective of you. I admire that."

He sighed. "She got really freaked out when I was attacked."

She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I'm truly sorry you went through something so horrible."

He shrugged and looked down. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

She held his chin in her hand and tilted his face to hers. "It is a very big deal because you survived. Don't minimize what you went through. I thank God you made it."

He moved her hands from his face and took the washcloth from her shoulder. "I think we've done enough talking for the night." He got up and went to get fresh water.

Robin sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch. She rubbed her temples and he walked back in, sitting next to her. He placed the cool washcloth around her shoulders. "How about if we just lie here, in the quiet and just breathe," he said softly.

She nodded and he moved back, motioning for her to lie down, her head in his lap. He held the washcloth for her and rubbed her back, praying she would get some peace from this.


	11. Chapter 20-21

Chapter Twenty:

It had been 3 days and finally, Robin was doing better. He knew it was still going to be a couple weeks until she was feeling back to herself, but she was holding food down and her fever was pretty much gone. Patrick was making dinner while she took a nap and he knew it was their last night together. There was no reason for him to stay if she was better and he knew he needed to let her take care of herself. He set the dining room table and found some candlesticks, placing them in the center. He went back into the kitchen and checked the sauce.

"What smells so amazing?" Robin asked as she walked into the kitchen. She saw him standing over the stove, mixing something.

"You're up? I didn't wake you, did I?" he turned and grinned at her.

"No, I was up, but this smells wonderful. I didn't know you could cook," she walked over and looked in the pot.

"It's not much. Diane brought over some groceries and I used a jar of sauce, I just doctored it up a little. I hope you like spaghetti," he worried maybe she didn't.

"I love it. I am a huge pasta freak. I always joked that I could never go on one of those carb free diets. I love my carbs," she laughed and her eyes were bright.

"Like you would ever need to go on diet," he said quietly and she blushed.

"Can I help with anything?"

He shook his head. "No, but if you want to light the candles and sit down, everything is ready."

"Okay," she smiled and walked into the dining room.

Why was he so nervous? He smiled to himself as he grabbed the wine and brought it to the table. "I wasn't sure if you wanted wine or something else, but this goes really good with the tomato sauce."

"I would love some, thank you. I'll pour it while you get the food," she said, suddenly nervous. Why was she nervous? There was an incredibly attractive man in her home who took care of her and was now making her dinner. She exhaled and put her head in her hands.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he was suddenly kneeling next to her, checking her pulse.

"I'm fine, sorry," she blushed.

"Oh, well, you can't do things like that. You scared me," he stood up and exhaled.

"I think I'm just a little nervous. This seems very much like a date," she said quietly.

He sat down and shrugged. "Would that be so bad?"

That surprised her. "No, I suppose it wouldn't."

"I guess I just wanted you to have a nice dinner and a calm evening. I'm really glad you're feeling better," he took a sip of the wine.

She did as well and smiled. "I am, you know, feeling better. I really think that's because of you."

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with me. Why would you say that?"

"Because you took care of me. You enabled me to stay home and you treated me with the tough love I needed. It has made a world of difference to me and I truly thank you," she looked at him and her words were sincere.

"You deserved that, Robin. It's the least I could do."

She didn't know what was happening, but she found herself thoroughly enjoying his company. "Well I still don't know why you bothered. It's not like I've been the easiest to deal with."

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Should I be nervous?" She grinned. "Of course."

"I never asked, and I don't mean to overstep, but you came to see me to talk about having a child, right?"

She knew this would come up eventually. "Yes."

"So is there is a man in the picture? Are you seeing someone?"

That's what he wanted to know? She smiled. "No. There is no one."

"Oh, good," he smiled. "I mean not that there is no one, but, well, I guess that I do mean good for that." He wiped his mouth. "So that made no sense."

"It made perfect sense. I am not involved with anyone, and right now, I think that's a good thing. I'm not in any position to offer anything in terms of a relationship."

That pained him. "You're wrong about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart and funny and caring. You are tenacious and exciting and worth the effort."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not so sure."

"I am," he said without missing a beat.

"This food was really great, thank you. I don't think anyone has ever made dinner for me; as an adult," she shrugged.

He took the plates into the kitchen and came back in. "Let's move to the couch," he said.

She finished her glass of wine and followed him. "You know, I think I'll be okay tonight. You don't have to stay."

"Do you want me to go?"

She looked at her hands. "I don't know what I want. I feel weird about this, Patrick. You have been so nice to me and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness. I feel like something is changing and it's fine if you don't feel that way."

He reached to her face and stroked her cheek. "I feel it, too."

She moved his hand gently. "Then you should go."

"I don't understand. If we are both feeling things for each other, why do you want me to leave?"

She stood up and hugged her middle. "Because I am not someone to get involved with. I have so many issues, Patrick and I just don't see how you could want to get involved with that."

He walked over to her. "Why do you do that? Why do you put yourself down so much? Why can't I want you?"

"Patrick, you are an amazing man. You're strong and caring and gentle. You helped me when you didn't have to and your intelligence is incredibly sexy. I just think you should be with someone who can challenge you."

He chuckled. "Like you aren't challenging enough?"

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

He was quiet for a minute and a sickening thought occurred to him. "I think I get it. Is this because of what Carly did to me? Do I repulse you?" He turned and walked to the front door. "I'm such an idiot. I should have known. What kind of a man gets attacked like that? What kind of a woman would ever look at me with anything other than disgust. I need some air," he walked outside into the darkness.

She followed him and had to run to catch up. "Patrick," she called to him. Damn his long legs. "Patrick, stop!" she yelled.

He stood on her front lawn and turned to face her. "What?"

"How could you think I would be like that? How could you not know that I want you? How dare you think so little of me and the kind of person I am. I would never think that way. You have to know that. Of all the things I feel for you, disgust isn't one of them."

"Robin, you need to go inside."

She felt her tears come. "No I don't. You need to understand something right now. You are a man. You are handsome and virile and masculine and nothing any vicious attacker could do would ever take that away. When I look at you, I see everything a man should be."

He stared at her as the clouds opened and the warm rain poured down on them. Neither one of them moved, or breathed.

"You have to see that, Patrick. You can't think I don't," she needed him to know she would never think less of him.

"We need to go in. You're soaking wet."

"Don't fuck with me Patrick. I'm not an idiot. Look at me and tell me you understand what I'm saying. Tell me you don't think I would be so shallow and cruel."

She had never spoken to him like that and there was a fire in her eyes that he had never seen. "I don't think that. I just don't know why you won't give this a chance."

"What if this medication doesn't work? What if I don't get better? I won't make you go through that. I'm not worth it," she said simply and turned around to walk back to the house.

He didn't think. He moved to grab her arm and he pulled her to him, crashing his mouth onto hers. She melted immediately into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her body to him and the kiss deepened, the warm rain pelting them and making everything so much more erotic.

She had never been kissed like this and it was searing. She moved her hands to his cheeks and broke the connection, looking deep into his eyes, their bodies still together.

He reached his hand between them and ran his fingers over her swollen lips. "Robin, I just, I feel," he looked at her mouth.

She held her finger to his lips and pulled him to her again in a passionate kiss.

Chapter Twenty-One:

They were kissing in the rain. They were standing there, on her lawn, soaking wet and kissing. "We really need to go inside," Patrick said as he rested his forehead on hers.

She held her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "Okay," she turned and he followed her into the house.

They stood in the foyer and Robin shivered. She looked and felt like a drowned rat and realized he was staring at her.

"What?"

He waked to her and rubbed her arms. "You need to get warm and dry."

"So do you," she countered.

He looked at her and started to say something, but stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry," he stepped back and ran his hand through his wet hair.

She hugged her arms around her and smiled. "I don't know why you're sorry, but I can see you want to be alone, so I'll be in my room. Have a good night." She turned and walked away.

"Shit," he said aloud. He followed her and saw her sitting on the chair by her dresser, her head in her hands. "Robin? Are you okay?"

"No," she looked at him and wiped her eyes. "But I will be. Don't worry about me."

He walked over and knelt next to her. "I haven't had a woman touch me since the incident and to be honest, I haven't wanted anyone to get that close to me. But now, with you, I'm afraid maybe I won't be able to get over that. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me, but," he stood up and turned away.

"But what?" she walked to him, keeping her hands around her waist.

"I feel completely ridiculous, Robin. I'm a grown man who has been with numerous women. Because of one stupid moment, It's like I've lost all comfort with myself," he felt his eyes fill and exhaled.

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"I haven't been with anyone since I was diagnosed with HIV. I kind of figured I would never have that connection again, and I was okay with that."

"How could you think that?" He interrupted her.

She shrugged. "Let's face it, Patrick, having HIV is kind of a turn off. After enough men walk away, you become accustomed to rejection. I guess I decided that instead of trying, I would stop looking."

"Is that how you still feel?"

She met his gaze and her eyes were warm and compassionate. "I've never been kissed like that."

He smiled. "Me either."

"I really enjoyed it."

"Me too."

"So can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Can't we just enjoy being close? It doesn't have to be anything more unless we want it to be more. I am in no rush, but I don't want you to go just yet. I understand if you don't want to stay, but,"

"I want to stay."

She smiled. "Good. Why don't you take a shower and I'll meet you in the other room."

"Okay," he turned and walked out into the guest room and Robin walked to close her door. She peeled off her wet clothes and cleaned up before she pulled on her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked out to the family room to wait for Patrick. After a half hour, she walked to the guest room to make sure he was okay, but she realized immediately that he had left. There was a note on the bed and she picked it up.

"_Robin_

_Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry, but I need to go. _

_This isn't about you, but me._

_-Patrick"_

She threw the note away and walked to the family room, curling up on the couch and trying to forget the pain in her heart.

XXXX

"I don't understand how long it takes to get blood work back. I need the results now," Patrick bellowed on the phone to the lab before hanging up.

"You know, you catch more flies with honey," a voice said from the doorway.

Patrick turned and sighed. "Hey Leo."

"Hey yourself. What's up with you? You haven't been returning any calls and all you do is work and sit in your hotel room. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Did Diane ask you to talk to me?"

"No, but now that you mention it, she seems as pissed off as you are."

"She's mad at me. She needs to get over it." He sighed and looked at him. "I have patients to get to, so can we talk later?"

Leo stared at his friend. "If she makes you this upset, why bother?"

Patrick shot him a glare. "She doesn't make me upset. This is all on me."

Leo smiled. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I have to go. Please, Leo, drop this."

"For now, but you need to figure out what you want out of life my friend. From what I know about Dr. Scorpio, she doesn't let anyone close to her. If she let you in and you ruined it, you have to fix it."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that in all the time I've known you, I have never seen you connect to a woman like you did to her. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that."

"Whatever."

Leo crossed his arms and looked at Patrick. "Your assholeness isn't charming. If you fucked up, apologize. If not, move on and get your head out of your ass."

Patrick nodded. "Sorry. I'll try."

Leo sighed. "I'll talk to you later." He turned and walked out.

XXXX

Patrick finished his last procedure of the day and was filling out paperwork before he headed out. It had been a week since he walked out on Robin. A week of being absolutely miserable and completely depressed. He didn't think he would ever regret anything more than he regretted leaving Robin like he did, but he couldn't take it back. He didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on his door and he kept writing. "Leo, I don't want to talk anymore."

"I don't care what you want and I'm not Leo."

Patrick looked up and was surprised to see Robin's cousin. "Is Robin okay?"

"Would you care?" Maxie asked as she barged into the room. "You broke her heart."

He exhaled slowly. "I know."

"Well than you're a piece of shit, but unfortunately, I need a favor."

He smiled at her attitude and her obvious love for Robin. "Do you need a doctor?"

She snorted. "As if I would use you."

"I'm the best."

"Not even close." Maxie sat down. "I need for you to help Robin."

He felt his heart twist. "What happened?"

"She is in the rehab center and she isn't doing well at all."

He jumped up, dread flowing through his body. "What? Why is she in the rehab center? She was doing so much better."

"She has a bad case of bronchitis, and her meds aren't working. They are worried it will turn into pneumonia. Apparently she was stuck outside in the rain and after, she didn't take care of herself. She isn't eating and she has been a pain in my ass." Maxie looked at him. "I know this has something to do with you and I don't know what, but when I was checking on Adam and Eve, I found her journal. She wrote about you."

"You read it?"

"It was open and I didn't mean to, but the point is that she was really upset and without going into detail, you were the subject. Now I have been unable to get through to her, so I was hoping you could visit her. If you're going to fuck her up more, then don't bother."

He felt his eyes fill. "Where is the rehab center?"

She gave him the address and smiled. "Now I have to go turn the eggs in the incubator. There is only one growing, but Robin lives for those lizards. Freak."

Patrick looked at the address. "Wait. Don't turn the eggs. They can't be handled like that. And they're reptiles, not lizards."

Maxie smiled. "Just testing you. I'll be back, and if you make her worse, I'll mess you up."

Patrick smiled. "I don't doubt that. Thank you."

Maxie left and Patrick made his way out the door to see Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	12. Chapter 22-23

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Excuse me, I am here to see Robin Scorpio," Patrick said to the woman behind the nurses desk.

"I don't think she is seeing any visitors."

"I know, but it's important that I speak with her."

"Just a minute and I'll talk to her nurse."

Patrick smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was so upset with himself and he really didn't know what he could say to change what he did. He knew he couldn't change it, but he needed her to understand. He needed to see her.

"She is asleep. You should come back another time."

"I'll wait."

The nurse walked over and sighed. "She doesn't want any visitors. I think it would be best if you left. She is really struggling right now."

"I know, and it's my fault. I hurt her and she needs to hear why. I need to make this right, please," he pleaded with the nurse.

"It is a shame. She seems like such a nice young woman." She sighed and looked at Patrick. "I can't help you, but if you walk by room 529, you can find your way out."

He smiled, knowing she had given him her room number. "Thanks for trying."

The nurse smiled and went back to her files.

Patrick got onto the elevator and went to the fifth floor. He didn't know what he would say, but he had to try. He walked down the hall and came to the room. He looked in and saw her lying there, her eyes closed, oxygen in her nose and her body covered up to her neck. His breath caught in his throat as he approached the bed; she looked like a shell of the woman he knew.

"Robin?" he asked softy.

She blinked and looked at him. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and she just stared at him before closing them again. "Get out."

"I need to explain things. Please hear me out."

She coughed and doubled over with the effort. His eyes filled with tears as he reached to help her.

"Get away from me. I mean it Patrick, get out." She turned on her side and faced away from him.

"I understand that you're mad, but I need to explain."

"Why? Because I'm going to die? If I wasn't here, you wouldn't be here, so leave now. I absolve you of any guilt. Go home Patrick."

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. "Robin, you're not going to die."

"If you don't leave I will hit the nurses button and have them throw you out," she looked at him and he could see her lips were bluish.

"You shouldn't lay on your side. You're not getting enough oxygen," he looked at the monitors and saw her numbers were bad. "Robin, look at me," he saw her struggling and the alarms went off.

"Shit," he said as the nurses ran in. He was pushed back and they worked on her, getting her numbers back to normal.

Patrick stopped one of the nurses on her way out. "She needs to be in a hospital."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Drake."

"Are you her doctor? I don't recall seeing your name anywhere."

"No, I'm her friend."

"Well if you were, you would know she has a no hospital policy. She will be here for whatever happens."

Patrick was stunned. "That's ridiculous. She is giving up and that's unacceptable."

The nurse stared at him. "That's her choice," she turned and walked away.

Patrick stood outside her room and crossed his arms. He needed to do something, but he was lost. He knew if he went into her room, she would likely have another breathing fit out of stress, so he stayed out. He looked at his phone and made a call.

XXXXX

"I got here as soon as I could," Diane said as she walked into the lobby of the center. Patrick was sitting there, waiting for her.

"Thanks, Di. I'm not sure what you can do, but Robin really seemed to like you. She won't let me near her, but I have to fix this."

Diane smiled at the man she considered family. "Tell me what you did that was so bad."

Patrick looked at his hands and told her most of the story. He left out the personal parts, like how much he enjoyed kissing her.

"So let me get this straight. She asked you to stay and give things a shot and you agreed and then left when she wasn't looking, leaving her a Dear John note? It's been a week and you haven't even tried to reach out to her? And you stood in the rain with her and now she might develop pneumonia?"

He nodded, feeling like garbage.

She stared at him and sighed. "I don't know if even I can fix this."

"I just need her to agree to talk to me. She has given up and she's really sick. I don't want to lose her," he said, his chin quivering.

Diane had seen Patrick through a lot in his life; the death of his mother, his father walking out, and most recently, the horrible attack he endured, of which she was sure he didn't tell Robin everything. But nothing had affected him like this. It appeared to her, that Robin was far more important than he had realized, and she knew, in Robin's heart, so was he.

"Let me go see what I can do."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"No promises. You really messed up."

"I know."

She patted his shoulder as she walked to see Robin.

XXXXX

Robin lay in bed and she let her tears fall. She was scared, really scared. So much in her life had been about control and with this, right now, she felt completely out of control. She couldn't get out of this funk and she knew if she had any hope for surviving, she had to.

Patrick. He had come and it broke her heart, which was already in pieces. She knew he was only there because of his guilt. She couldn't even look at him. She felt like a loser and no matter what, she couldn't let him near her. Since her diagnosis, she hadn't let herself feel anything for anyone, but when she met him, all of her rules were broken. Kissing him had been the best feeling in the world and she cursed herself for thinking he felt the same way. There was a knock at her door and she wiped her eyes.

"Please leave me alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that," Diane said as she walked in. She was startled to see the young woman she had helped only a week ago looking so frail and sickly. She pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Hi Diane. I'm really not up to visitors, so thanks for coming, but I would like to be alone."

"He really fucked up."

Robin sighed and didn't stop her tears. "Can you please go? I really can't discuss this with you."

Diane reached and took Robin's hand in hers. "Can you give him a chance to explain?"

She looked into the older woman's eyes. "No. It will be a lie and I don't need to hear it. It's better this way."

"Why are you so sure it would be a lie?"

Robin didn't say anything for a minute. "He is only here because he feels guilty."

"That isn't true, but even if it was, he would only feel guilty if he cared."

"Please stop. I really can't discuss this with you. I just want to sleep."

Diane was quiet for a minute. "It must be nice."

Robin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"To be so perfect. To have never made a mistake or done something you regret."

Robin sighed. "You don't know anything about me."

"Then prove me wrong. Let him talk to you. Let him try to explain himself. He isn't perfect, but he really likes you. He also has some issues he needs to deal with, but to be honest, sweetie, so do you. Just hear him out. The man is beside himself."

Robin closed her eyes, just wanting to be alone. "Okay."

Diane rubbed her leg. "Thank you."

She walked out and saw Patrick pacing down the hall. "Relax."

"What did she say? Will she see me?"

Diane glared at him. "She is really hurt. You did a number on her self-esteem and it won't be easy to break through those walls. If this is important to you, don't mess it up. Tell her what you feel."

He exhaled and nodded. "Thanks Di."

She nodded and walked out.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Patrick took a few deep breaths and made his way back into her room. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had to do something. She looked up at him when he entered.

"Thank you for letting me in," he said.

She sat up in her bed and shrugged. "I can't let myself get so worked up."

"Right, so about that, they said you won't go to a hospital. Can I ask why?" He walked and sat down.

"My health is none of your concern. I told Diane I wouldn't ban you from my room, but I have no intention of talking to you about my treatment," she said softly.

He sighed. "Have you ever done something you regret?"

She looked at him. "I regret a lot of things, but it serves no purpose."

"That's a bunch of shit. You are not so detached that you can turn your emotions on and off because they serve no purpose."

"Thanks. You can go now," she said and closed her eyes.

This wasn't working and he wasn't saying anything he meant. "Robin, I'm sorry I walked out on you. I'm sorry I didn't call and I'm sorry about all of this," he stood up and paced. "You just don't understand."

She looked at him and felt her resolve crumble a tiny bit. "What don't I understand?"

He heard the softness in her voice and he faced her. "Robin, I got scared. You did something to me and I couldn't handle it. I'm a coward and I ran." He walked over and sat down next to the bed, close to her face. He looked at her and his eyes were wet.

"What did I do to you?" she asked softly.

"Made me feel. Made me want more," he said, not even believing he was getting so personal. There was just something about her; he couldn't hide.

"Why come back? Are you only here because I'm sick? What if you didn't know that? Would I have seen you again?"

He smiled. "Leo and Diane were about to kick me over to see you because of how horrible I've been to be around the last week. I never let people get to me, it isn't professional and to be honest, I don't want to deal with the drama, or at least I never did. Since I walked out of your house, I have felt like I might have walked away from something really important."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Thank you for telling me all of this, but you should go."

He was so frustrated. "Robin, what do you want me to say? I don't want to go."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "It's too late, Patrick. I'm not going to get better and I don't want you to watch me get worse. I thank you for talking to me and I understand why you left. I just have nothing to offer you and I don't need a nurse."

"You are going to get better. Why do you keep saying that?"

She sighed. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"I don't care. I want you to tell me why you're so hell bent on giving up? I told you what I feel. I was honest with you. I want you to be as honest with me," he pleaded with her.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not giving up."

"Sure looks that way to me," he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to let me finish or just keep making assumptions?"

He smiled. "Sorry. Please continue."

"When I was diagnosed, I thought my life was over, literally and figuratively. I felt like I would lose my career, my independence and my ability to ever have any kind of a long term relationship." She stopped and took a few breaths. "My Uncle Mac, who raised me and Maxie, had his hands full after the accident. I know you've met my cousin and can probably understand how high strung she can be," she smiled when Patrick laughed.

"I've come to that conclusion."

She smiled. "Well, Maxie harbored a lot of guilt about the accident."

"Why? From what you said, it was totally the other drivers fault."

She nodded. "It was, but Maxie wanted to make a stop and so we were driving a different way."

"And that's when you were hit?"

Robin looked at him and her eyes were wet. "That's not all."

He waited and reached out to hold her hand, not thinking.

"We were both exposed. Maxie tested negative," she said as her chin quivered.

"And you tested positive," he finished.

She nodded and her tears fell. "I am so grateful that she was and is okay, I don't want you to think otherwise, but it made things really hard. I found out on the same day and while everyone was celebrating Maxie being healthy,"

Patrick was horrified. "You kept it to yourself, didn't you?"

She nodded and he exhaled slowly. "When you finally told them, how did everyone react?"

She wiped her face and smiled. "It was awkward, to say the least. Everyone said the right things and offered support, but they didn't see what I did. My career was everything to me, and all of their words of encouragement were simply a reminder of how alone I really was. I kind of made a pact with myself after that."

He felt an emptiness as she pulled her hand away. "What kind of pact?"

"If the time came and I wasn't able to fight this disease, I would leave. I would make sure they didn't have to deal with any of it," she looked at him.

"But Maxie knows you're here. She told me where I could find you," he began.

"I know. I was here before and I got better. They think the same thing now, and that's good. My Uncle Mac is away on business and Maxie has a great career in fashion. They are happy and by the time they realize this time is different, it will be over."

"You can't be so cruel," he said.

His words stung and she lay back. "Like I said, thanks for coming, but you can go."

"Answer one more question, please."

She looked at him and waited.

"When we were together, when we kissed, when you asked me to stay, was that real? Would you have given us a chance?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

She looked at him and her chin quivered. "I'm not the one who walked out."

He nodded. "Right."

"It doesn't matter. There is no point in going back. It is what it is," she closed her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"I know, I can go." He turned to leave and she covered her face.

It was better this way. He deserved someone better. She cried as she turned away from the door. She didn't want to watch him leave.

"Move over," he said as he stood next to the bed.

She looked over at him, his shoes off. "What? What are you doing?"

"I'm not walking away again. Move over or I'll lay on you and that won't do either one of us any good."

She raised her eyebrows and made room. He got onto the bed and sat up, his legs on the covers. "You're not going to die and you will give me another chance."

She smiled, despite the weight of the discussion. "What makes you so sure?"

"I'm Patrick Drake. You need a miracle, and I'm it." He put his arm around her and she melted against him, breathing easier than she had all week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	13. Chapter 24-25

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick was making his way back to see Robin after his last appointment of the day. It had been a week since he had been coming to see her. He came from work every day and spent time with her. The first few days she was really out of it, and Patrick tried to get her to go the hospital, but she wouldn't. The third day she had turned a corner and was finally feeling better. Patrick was hopeful she would be able to go home soon. He made his way to her room and his heart dropped when he walked in and the bed was empty. He went to ask where she was when he heard her in the bathroom.

"Nurse?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Robin? It's Patrick. Can I help you?"

"I need a nurse," she said softly.

He walked out to the hall and there was some kind of emergency down the hall and they were busy. He walked back into the room. "There is an emergency and it will be a minute. Why don't you let me help you?"

He waited.

"You can come in," she said weakly.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the chair in the shower, the curtain around her and she was shivering.

"I needed a towel and a hand. I think I stood a little too long and I was afraid I was going to fall if I walked. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so if you can hand me a towel, I'll wait for a nurse."

He grabbed a towel and handed it to her and then he grabbed a blanket. He waited while she wrapped the towel around her and then he walked closer and opened the curtain. She was shivering and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I really can wait. It was stupid for me to take a shower without asking," she said and shrugged.

"Can you stand up for a minute? I need to get you warm," he said.

"I can wait," she was worried he was going to run again.

"I'm not going to leave," he said gently, knowing she was worried.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," she said softly.

He smiled, "There is nothing about you that makes me uncomfortable. Come on."

She took his hand and stood up slowly. He helped her step out of the stall and she tripped, falling into him and dropping her towel. He held her naked body to him, reaching to grab the blanket, keeping one arm around her. He wrapped the blanket around her and gathered her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and gently placing her down.

"Let me close the door to the room," he said and walked to close it before he turned and looked at her. She was shivering on the bed, her head in her hands.

He grabbed another blanket and walked to the bed, sitting next to her. He wrapped another blanket around her and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick. I feel ridiculous," she said as she finally looked at him.

"Why?" He grinned. "It's not like you head butted me in the crotch, sprayed me with pepper spray or put me in jail."

She grinned. "That last one was you. If I recall, you put me in jail."

"Details," he waved it off and she smiled, but her body shook.

"I'm so cold. I can't get warm," she said through chattering teeth.

"Come here," he said and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms and rubbing her tiny frame. She rested her head against him and almost fell asleep.

He felt her get heavy and smiled. "We need to put some clothes on you and then you can sleep."

"Right," she sat back. "I'm good if you want to wait outside."

"Robin, you almost fell asleep standing up. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him and touched his cheek. "Are you really here because you want to be? Is this my imagination?"

He traced a line down her cheek and softly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and then pulled away before he leaned in and claimed her lips again, pulling her against him.

She smiled as they parted and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm right where I want to be. Please don't doubt that."

"Okay."

"Okay," he said and got up, making his way to grab another gown for her. He helped her put it on, doing his best to not look anywhere he shouldn't. He tied it in the back against her smooth skin and she sat back. He picked her legs up and placed them under the covers before he tucked her in.

"Your shirt is wet. I'm sorry," she smiled sleepily.

"I'll dry," he said as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have taken care of you like this after we were out in the rain. I should never have left," he said and sighed.

"It's okay. We're past that, Patrick. I am the only one responsible for my actions and I caused this, not you or anything you did or didn't do. I allowed myself to get sick and I am the only one to blame. I just don't know why I was so quick to give up. I'm not usually like that," she said and closed her eyes.

"I know a little about what that's like."

"What do you mean?"

"After the incident, I didn't see much reason in going on with my life as I knew it. I didn't want to do anything. I felt like it was best if I just stopped caring about myself."

She sat up more and reached to take his hand. "Patrick, can you tell me a little more about what you went through? I feel like you only scratched the surface. I want you to know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

He looked at his hand in hers and then he shrugged. "I don't think it needs to be discussed. I don't want to think about it anymore and I don't want it to ever be something that comes up between us. I just think I need to get past it and move on."

She wasn't sure how hard to push him at that moment. "I think you will only be able to move on when you talk about everything that happened, but I also know that it isn't for me to push and you have no reason to confide in me. I just want you to be okay and happy."

He sighed. "I just don't want to go into it right now, okay?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He smoothed her hair off her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, but I seem to have zero energy. I think I will go home tomorrow and finish recuperating there."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "I'll be okay. I'm better, Patrick, and I miss Adam and Eve."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you do."

"Admit it, you like them, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

She smiled and took his hand and held it to her heart as she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

He wiped his eyes as he watched her. He could never tell her the whole truth.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Robin walked into her house the next day and thanked Maxie for taking her home. She smiled as her cousin showed her the groceries she had picked up and how she redecorated some of Robin's things to make it more modern.

"I'm happy with my furniture, Maxie, but thanks," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Robin, you are brilliant, and I get that, but when it comes to your sense of fashion, well, I think I win that one," Maxie sat down.

Robin chuckled. "Point taken."

"So tell me what's going on with Patrick?"

"Nothing. He is just a friend," Robin said and stretched her legs out.

"No he isn't. A friend calls you or sends you some flowers. He has been there every day after work, bringing you dinner and sitting with you. He is totally into you."

Robin blushed. "He is just being nice because he feels badly about how sick I was. I guarantee you, now that I'm home, I won't see him as often."

Maxie smiled. "It's cute how you think that way."

Rolling her eyes, Robin looked at her cousin. "Why don't you go back to work? I'm going to take a nap and relax. Thank you for everything."

Maxie stood up and covered her with a blanket. "I'll leave, but you'll see how right I am soon enough."

"Thanks; for everything," Robin said sincerely.

"I owe you forever," Maxie said and kissed her forehead.

"No you don't. Now go and enjoy your day," Robin said, hating how Maxie blamed herself.

"Okay," Maxie walked to the door and smiled as she saw Patrick pulling up. She looked back at Robin who was already asleep. "Just being nice, huh?" She walked out and Patrick parked, getting out and grabbing a bag.

"She is sleeping, so you can just go in. I left the door open."

Patrick smiled at Maxie. "Thanks. Do you think she will mind?"

"Not even a little. Just remember, if you hurt her, I'll end you."

Patrick nodded. "You remind me of that every chance you get."

"Sometimes the pretty ones need to hear things more than once."

Patrick chuckled. "I see."

Maxie grinned and left. Patrick walked into the house and put his bag down. He made his way into the family room and saw her asleep on the couch. He checked in on the eggs and then Adam and Eve and he sat down in a chair by the couch. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He let sleep take over.

XXXX

Patrick opened his eyes and realized quickly something was wrong. His head was killing him and his eyesight was fuzzy. He looked around and his vision was almost double. He also realized quickly he was naked. He went to get up when he also realized he was tied to a chair.

"What the hell?" he said, or at least he thought he said it. It sounded like mumbled gibberish coming out of his mouth. He yanked at the ties around his wrists, but something was very wrong with him. He blacked out again.

Someone was doing something to him. He needed to get up and go. "Stop it," he mumbled quietly, trying desperately to open his eyes.

"I don't know why it isn't working. Where is the stuff you brought?"

"Who is that?" Patrick asked through the fog and finally opened his eyes. There were two people there, doing something.

"What's happening?" he asked, finally making some sense.

There was no answer, but suddenly there were hands on his body, touching him, grabbing him.

"Stop it," he said and tried to move.

"Come on, Patrick, you know you like this. What kind of a man doesn't have a fantasy of being tied up by a woman?"

That voice. He knew that voice. "Stop it right now." Something was on him, hurting him. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Why isn't it working? What the hell is wrong with him?" One voice said to the other.

"You gave him too many drugs. He can't get it up. Try something else."

Patrick felt his heart race. This couldn't be happening. "You need to stop this, please. I don't want this. I don't consent to this."

There was a hand across his face, hard and stinging. He tasted blood and was out again.

"Did you get anything? How much do you need?"

"I don't know. Try the needles again," the familiar voice said.

"Carly?"

"Shit. How does he know it's you?"

Patrick opened his eyes and focused. "What the fuck are you doing to me? Get away from me."

"You think you're all that, don't you. God's gift to women. Wait until they hear that the infamous Dr. Drake isn't so infamous. You're a pathetic excuse for a man, you know that?"

He tried to fight the pain in his body and his groin was on fire. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing you probably haven't done a million times before."

"Maybe he's gay. Put on the gay porn," the other voice said.

"We tried that. He won't respond."

"We need to go. Forget about this."

Carly shook her head. "No way. I need to teach him a lesson. If he doesn't want to have children with me, then he won't have children with anyone."

Patrick realized what was going on and he began to panic. "What are you doing? Don't touch me again. Don't come near me."

Carly grabbed him again and he felt a terrible burning sensation through his groin. He vomited all over himself and then the pain became blinding. He thought he was going to die, and then everything went black.

XXXXX

Robin woke up to the sound of moaning. She jumped up, alarmed that someone was in her home when she saw Patrick asleep on the chair. He was moaning and whimpering and she saw a look on his face that was heartbreaking.

"Patrick?" She said aloud, needing to wake him up. She walked to the chair and touched his shoulder. "Patrick? Wake up!" she yelled.

"Don't touch me, please," he cried and then sat up, his eyes wide open.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. You're okay now," she said softly.

He looked around and then looked at her and his whole body filled with shame. "Oh God," he put his head in his hands and sat there.

Robin went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She went back to him and put it down. "Patrick? Are you okay?"

He stood up and wiped his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She walked to him. "For what? You didn't do anything. Talk to me, please."

He looked into her eyes and she could see such sadness. "I shouldn't be here. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Patrick, stop running. Look at me and understand this. You are safe here. I won't hurt you. Please don't leave, just let me help you," she moved closer and took his hand. "Come sit down."

He didn't know what to do. He looked at her hand in his and felt his eyes fill. "Robin, you don't understand."

She led him to the chair and he sat down with her. "What don't I understand? What are you so afraid to tell me?"

He was still a little dazed and he took a sip of water. "I don't know why I had that dream. I haven't in so long."

"Can you tell me about it?"

He would rather die. "No."

"Okay. What can I do to help you?"

"You can let me leave and just forget you ever met me," he said softly.

She smiled. "First of all, you are free to leave when you want. In fact, if I recall, I was alone when I fell asleep. Secondly, I don't want to forget I met you. I like you and I have come to appreciate your company. Friendship is a two way street, Patrick. You have been there for me, and now you need to trust I will be there for you. Let me in a little."

He shook his head. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"That's just not true."

He looked at his hands. "I appreciate your kindness, but I need to go. I feel like I've made a huge mistake in coming here."

She exhaled. "You have to let this out, Patrick. Whatever happened to you, whatever you went through, you have to tell someone. You need to take its power away."

He felt his eyes fill. "I wish I could. I look at you and I wish there could be more. I have never felt more of a pull to anyone like I have to you and that's why I need to go."

"I don't understand."

He stood up and moved away from her. "Robin, because of what happened to me," he stopped.

She moved to face him. "What is it?"

His heart cracked as he spoke. "Because of what Carly did, I can't have sex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	14. Chapter 26-27

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Patrick wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment, but then he realized that if it were, he would have died long ago. He looked at Robin. "You probably want me to go, right?"

"No," she said, her eyes filled with tears. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because now you know everything. Aren't you creeped out? Turned off?"

"Actually, I don't know everything. I think maybe it's time you told me more." She walked over and sat down on the couch. "Will you come sit with me?"

He sat down on the other end of the couch, "I don't understand you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Why not? I'm not that complicated."

"Didn't you hear what I told you? Why do you still want to talk to me?"

She got angry. "Patrick, I am trying not to be completely insulted that you seem to think so little of me, but you need to stop trying to assume what I'm thinking."

"I don't think little of you at all."

"Then why would you think I would want you to leave?"

"Because I can't have a relationship with you. What good am I to you if not for sex?" He looked at her and sighed. "That didn't come out right at all; I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said anything."

She smiled and looked at him, realizing he sat far away from her. "Do you mind if I sit closer?"

He shook his head that he didn't.

She moved to sit next to him and she reached up to touch his cheek. He held his breath at her closeness and it made him incredibly sad. His eyes filled and he took her hand in his, moving it away from him.

"Robin, please don't."

"Tell me what happened to you."

"I can't."

"You need to. I won't judge you, Patrick. Please let me in."

He looked into her eyes and shrugged. "I told you there was an incident."

"Were you raped?"

He looked at her with disgust. "No, I wasn't raped. Men aren't raped."

She felt her eyes fill at his reaction. "Sure they are, Patrick. I have seen many."

He was stunned, "What do you mean?"

"Men can be assaulted just like women can. Many of them have significant issues after and I have been involved in a few cases where my expertise was needed."

"There was no penetration. I wasn't raped. It was a stupid incident that left me with problems."

"Okay," she waited.

"They tried to get me to give them sperm, but when they couldn't, they tried different apparatuses to achieve the same thing. Carly got angry and she used some sort of needle to try and extract something, obviously having no knowledge of anything medical."

Robin felt sick. She knew he was making this seem much more innocent than it was and the image she had of him being put through something so horrific was heartbreaking. "You must have been in so much pain."

He looked at her and shrugged. "I was tied up and couldn't move. I don't remember much. I couldn't see well and my head was messed up. The last thing she did was the worst and that caused irreparable damage. I woke up in the hospital a few days later."

She needed to know. "Patrick, what did she do?"

He wiped his eyes and tried to shake the image from his mind. "I'm not entirely sure, but she caused nerve damage."

Her mind was whirling, but right now, all that mattered was that he knew she cared. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Patrick. I'm so sorry you went through such a horrible time."

"It is what it is. I guess I never cared about my future after that. I never wanted anyone to get close to me and I couldn't imagine ever wanting to be intimate again."

"What changed?"

He looked at her. "I met you and it made me incredibly sad." He saw her face fall and he shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I was sad because it suddenly occurred to me that through all of this, maybe I was wrong. I was starting to feel things that I hadn't felt before and it's been terrible to know that I can never have that."

She took his hand in hers. "Why don't you think you can have that? Is it because of my HIV?"

"What? No, I told you, I have nerve damage."

"Is that all?"

"What kind of a question is that? That's kind of a huge deal. I can't have sex if I can't have an erection. How can you not see what I'm trying to say," he asked.

"Because you're wrong."

"What? You can't know that."

She smiled. "Sure I can. It's what I do. I can help you, but that's beside the point. I need you to hear something. Can you listen to me without saying anything?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and thought carefully about how to proceed. "I think you're an amazing man, Patrick. You are gentle and tender and strong and confident. You are incredibly smart and funny and I find myself thinking and feeling things about you that are quite surprising to me."

He raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled.

"Let me finish," she sighed. "Before my diagnosis, I was incredibly shy. I would date, but I never really let it go farther because my work was always more important to me. I felt like if I was the best surgeon, I would have to gain the respect of my peers. I pushed myself so much that when the accident happened; I was destroyed. I stayed inside my house and stopped eating and answering my phone. I gave up on my life and it was as if I was accepting my diagnosis as full blown AIDS."

Patrick felt his eyes fill as he listened to her. His reaction was so similar to hers and he felt like he was hearing his own story.

She looked at him and shrugged. "I didn't go through what you did, and I don't mean to make it seem like our experiences are at all similar, but I think you deserve the quality of life that will make you happy and I think I can help you."

"Robin, if you think I'm about to let you treat me, you are wrong. I can't do that."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'll try not to be offended by that, but just so you know, that's terribly sexist."

He stood up and crossed his arms. "Fine, then let me examine you. You were going to be my patient, so let's do it."

She rolled her eyes. "No way."

"Well that's terribly sexist, too."

They stood there, staring at each other when Patrick sat down. "I saw the best doctors, Robin. There's nothing that can be done."

She walked over and sat down with him. "You haven't seen the best. I'm the best there is. I understand you don't want me touching you, but will you let me look at your records and recommend someone for you to see?"

"It's not that I don't want you to touch me, Robin. I desperately want you to touch me, but not in a medical sense."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "So can I try to help you without touching you?"

"You're touching me now," he said, her hand in his hair.

"Oh, sorry," she took her hand away.

"No, don't stop. I haven't been touched in so long."

She smiled and looked at her hands. "Thank you."

"For what?" He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"For looking at me like that. For making me feel pretty, despite you seeing me like this, so sick."

"You are beautiful, Robin."

"And you are amazing," she said and yawned.

They both laughed and he stood up. "You need to go lie down. You've only been home for a short time."

She looked at him and took a chance. "Will you sit with me for a while? I don't think I want to be alone."

"I would love to," he followed her into her room and she crawled on the bed. He sat next to her and she lay in his arms.

"Do you really think you can help me?" he whispered.

She looked up at him and rubbed his chest. "Do you want to be helped?"

His chin quivered. "I do."

"That's the smartest thing you've said since I met you," she grinned.

"Nice," he smiled.

"I will help you. But first I need to rest," she said.

"Okay. I'll allow it."

They both grinned and closed their eyes.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Patrick opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep while in Robin's bed. He looked and saw her asleep next to him, snuggled against his chest, her arm over his waist. He felt tears come to his eyes as he realized how he had longed for this feeling, this closeness, even though it was innocent and they were both fully clothed. He knew it was more than just being close; it was Robin. He was falling hard for her and it was so unexpected and so unlike him, that he found it exciting and heartbreaking at the same time. She may think she could help him, but he knew different. He was lost in thought when Robin shot up.

"What is it?" he sat up quickly.

She looked around and he could see the terror in her eyes.

"Robin, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a dream or something. I'm fine," she said softly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "That seemed like more than a dream. Why don't you tell me about it?"

She looked at him and tears spilled down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him and held her while she cried. She was stiff at first, but then she melted against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're going to be okay. You're safe here," he spoke softly to her and rubbed her back.

Robin backed away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed," she smiled and stood up.

He shook his head. "Why are you sorry? Or embarrassed for that matter?"

She sat down and faced him. "You have been amazing to me, Patrick. I don't want to appear needy or so messed up that I scare you away. I just have moments where the fear creeps in and I feel like I'm drowning. I have this dream and it comes and goes, but it's so real. I just need to keep my head on straight and get over it."

"What is the dream about?"

She rubbed her arms. "It's not important."

"Right, so I can tell you the intimate details of my life but you are allowed to stay quiet?" He spoke with a bit more anger than he meant.

"No, but our situations are a bit different."

"How so?"

"Patrick, I had a dream, it was just that, a dream. I leaned on you and I shouldn't have. I don't want to go into it any deeper than that," she said and got up, walking into the other room.

He sighed as he followed her. "I'm going to head home. Will you be okay alone?"

She nodded. "Of course. Thank you for staying."

He grabbed his things and went to leave.

"Patrick?"

He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I would like to look at your chart in the morning. Is that okay?"

He nodded, "I'll leave a note for them to give you privileges."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll call you, okay?" he felt his body screaming at him to say something else.

"No problem. Goodbye."

He walked out and closed the door. Robin walked over and locked it, letting her tears fall. This was a mess.

Patrick walked to his car and took a deep breath. This was a problem. He sat down and put the key in the ignition. He had to get her out of his head. It was for the best.

XXXXX

Robin made her way to her office the next morning, trying to stay out if sight of most people. She shouldn't be back at work yet and she was only there to see Patrick's chart. She had been up most of the night, tossing and turning, and she wanted to call him, but the way he left made it clear to her that he needed some space. She could do that.

"Robin! I didn't expect to see you for another week at least," Paul said. Paul was Robin's assistant and was in his final year of residency. He was nice and eager to learn, but Robin found him to be a tad patronizing, especially to some of the elderly patients.

"Hi Paul. I'm not here to work, just catch up on some research I was thinking about," she smiled, not interested in sharing anything else with him.

"Can I help?"

"No thank you. I would just like some time alone in my office. I'll be back next week full time," she smiled as she opened her office door.

"Okay, have a good day," Paul said and Robin closed her door.

She went to her desk and sat down, the walk to her office taking a lot out of her. She knew her lungs weren't up to full capacity yet, and she had to park farther than she would have liked. She was also chilled, so she pulled on her sweater and turned on her tiny coffee maker. She put her cell phone on the table and sat down at the computer.

XXXXX

Patrick looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Diane bring in lunch for him.

"You know, I don't think making me lunch is in your job description," he rubbed his eyes.

Diane raised her eyebrows, "Do you want me to take it back?"

"God no," he pulled the sandwich out of the bag. "Did you make meatloaf?"

"I did," she grinned as he tore into the fresh bread. She enjoyed cooking for her family and she knew how Patrick was struggling with things lately. She thought he looked a little thinner and she needed to fatten him up.

"Is there any more left?" He asked as he chewed.

"There is a care package in your fridge, just remember to take it home."

He grinned, "You're the best."

"I know." They both laughed and she stood up. "You have one more appointment for the day, so relax until then. Maybe a phone call would be a good way to pass the time?"

He rolled his eyes. "Point taken."

"I'm just saying," she grinned and walked out.

Patrick finished his sandwich and sighed. He went to pick up his phone when it rang. Startled, he looked at the number and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Patrick, it's Robin."

He didn't like how out of breath she sounded. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I just did a little too much walking, but I'm good. I know you said you would call me, and I don't mean to be pushy, but I hoped I could talk to you about some things"

"You're not pushy and you can always call."

Her whole body felt warm as his voice ran through her. "Are you going to be in your office for awhile? I can come down there."

"I have one more patient and then I'm free, but I don't want you to walk so far. I can come to you."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble," she said.

"Robin, please, I will come to you. Where is your office?"

She gave him directions to where on the Urology floor she was and then hung up. She walked over to the couch in her office and lay down for a bit.

XXXXX

Patrick made his way to her office about an hour later and his stomach was in knots. He was still so embarrassed about everything and the fact that she had looked at the most intimate parts of his attack just made him sweat. He knew it was just the report, but he had a hard time handling all of this. He also knew what she would say and it wouldn't be good.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A man stood in front of Patrick, stopping him.

"No thanks, I'm good," Patrick said, eyeing the shorter man and wondering what he was doing.

"This part of the hall is for researchers," the man said.

"Excuse me? I am a doctor in this hospital and I have full privileges. Who are you?"

"We weren't expecting anyone," he said.

Patrick didn't like this guy and even more so, he got a creepy feeling from him. "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't know who you are referring to by 'we'. I have a meeting with Dr. Scorpio, and if you will excuse me, I would like to see her."

"Robin didn't say she was meeting anyone. She isn't even here seeing patients."

"Look," Patrick looked at the nametag, "Paul, I need you to get out of my way."

Paul crossed his arms and Patrick stifled a laugh. They both looked up as Robin stepped out of her office. "What's going on?"

"I was trying to come see you, but your bodyguard wouldn't let me pass," Patrick said snidely.

"I don't recall him having an appointment," Paul said.

Robin was angry, "Paul, if you have a question about a case, feel free to ask, but in the future, my personal and professional life is none of your concern."

"I'm sorry Dr. Scorpio, but I was concerned for your safety," he said meekly.

"Why? What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

Patrick noticed her breathing was shallow.

"Your health isn't great, and I don't want you to have a setback," Paul said.

Patrick looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Robin put her hand up and stopped Patrick. "Paul, I think maybe you should work with Dr. Brown for the next few days. I am all set on my own."

She looked at Patrick and smiled. "My office is right here," she motioned and began to walk when Paul grabbed her arm.

"Robin, wait," he said.

"Get your hands off of her," Patrick stepped in front of her and Paul immediately let go.

"I really enjoy working with you. I don't want that to end. I don't think you want that to end, either," Paul said.

"Paul, what is wrong with you? Are you threatening me?" Robin was stunned by his behavior.

"Just being honest. I'll see you soon." Paul stared at them and walked away.

Robin began to cough and Patrick helped her into her office. She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her, rubbing her back. She sat back and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" He asked her, touching her forehead.

She took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what was wrong with Paul. He has never acted like that before."

"He was marking his territory," Patrick grinned.

She shook her head. "I'm not his territory. Paul is an assistant and hasn't been here very long."

"Well he obviously likes you, and most men who see me coming get nervous." He flashed his dimples. "I mean, look at me."

She smiled and shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

He exhaled and sat back. "But all joking aside, I don't like him."

She nodded. "Normally I would argue, but that was weird. I'll keep my eyes open."

"Good," he said.

They were both quiet when she looked at him. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Out of the hospital?"

"We can go to my place for a change," he said.

"That would be nice," she stood up. "I'm ready."

He got up with her and put her arm around her as they walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	15. Chapter 28-29

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"So can I ask why you live in a hotel?" Robin said as she sat down on the couch in his room. He ordered them some food and changed out of his work clothes while she waited.

He handed her a drink and sat down on the chair. "It's convenient. Someone cooks and cleans for me and I can come and go as I please. Since it's a long-term stay hotel, I have a kitchen and a separate bedroom, so it's not quite so impersonal. I like it, no roots."

She rested her chin in her hands and listened to him. "What's wrong with roots?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just don't really have any and have no desire to plant any."

"What about Diane? She seems like a root, or something." She smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Di is great and she is my only root, or family. But it doesn't matter where I go, she will be there for me."

"That's really nice. She really cares about you and she's a straight shooter. I like that."

Patrick grinned, "She is." He took a drink of his beer. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I just need to build my stamina a little. I think my lungs are still recovering and it's weird, but when I took my meds before this, I felt different."

He was concerned. "Different how?"

She shrugged. "Better, I guess. I just feel more lethargic now. It's probably because of the bronchitis."

"When do you have more blood work checked?"

"Tomorrow. I'm sorry; you don't need to worry about this. I came here to talk about you, not me."

"Robin, we're friends, I hope, so I want you to talk to me about your issues, too."

She smiled at him. "I know, and I will, or I do. I'm okay."

He opened his door for room service and signed before locking the door and wheeling the food in. "It's not much, but some fruit and cheese. I know it's kind of early for dinner, but they always have the best fruit."

"Looks amazing," she said and took a sip of her wine. They ate a little and laughed about Adam and Eve and finally Patrick looked at her.

"So, I guess we need to discuss the elephant in the room."

She nodded. "I would like to talk about that, too."

He wiped his face and shrugged. "So am I a lost cause?"

She smiled. "Hardly. I have some questions, though, if you don't mind."

"After what I've already told you and what you read today, I don't have much to hide," he laughed nervously.

"I don't care about what the paper says. I care about what you feel and what you know. You are the best person to talk about your own body. I know what the paper says and I know what the tests indicate, but I need to know the rest."

"I don't understand," he said.

She sighed. "Did you have sex before this happened?"

He rubbed his palms on his thighs. "Sure, many times." He stared at her. "I don't mean many, like too many, or anything," he blushed.

She smiled. "I'm not here to judge you, Patrick. I promise, there is a reason I'm asking, and it isn't solely personal."

He grinned. "So it's somewhat personal?"

Now she blushed. "Let's not get off topic. So you were able to respond to stimuli without any problem?"

"Yes."

"After you woke up in the hospital, was there a point where you were unable to respond?"

"What do you mean?"

"When did you realize there was a problem?"

He was quiet. "I don't know, I guess I was told there was damage they were unable to correct when I was brought in and since then, nothing has happened."

She pressed him a little. "Have you ever wanted something to happen?"

"Robin, this is ridiculous. What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, Patrick. I think you suffered a horrific ordeal and the damage is not simply physical. The nerve was not irreparably injured and after this much time, it should be healed. I am just surprised you haven't noticed any improvement."

"Well I haven't, so it is what it is," he said sharply. "I told you there was nothing you could do and I was right."

She nodded. "Okay."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She exhaled, "Patrick, I can't tell you something you don't want to hear. I can't make you want to get better any more than I can stop my nightmares from happening. I think your injury was definitely physical, but I think the emotional scars are affecting you more than you realize."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. I saw a therapist after I got out of the hospital. I 'worked' through all of my issues and I'm still broken."

She felt tears come to her eyes. "You're not broken, Patrick. You're anything but."

He felt like there was more to her comment. "Can I ask you something?"

She wiped her eyes. "Of course."

"What did you mean about your nightmares? Why do you have them? What are they about?"

She knew she owed him an explanation, but she didn't know if she could. "It's just a dream, it isn't real."

He moved to sit next to her. "Robin, I think you owe me more than that. I am a bit exposed here, so I was hoping for some more about you," he smiled. "Throw me a rope here."

She chuckled," Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

He smiled. "I still have it."

"Nice," she grinned. "It's actually kind of morbid, and I don't know why I have the same dream over and over, but since my diagnosis, I have seen my death. It's always the same way and it's horrible." She felt her eyes fill as she relived it. "I see the same room and the same machines. I see the same scenario over and over and it's heartbreaking."

He saw the fear and sadness in her face and he took her hand in his. "It's probably not hard to understand why you have that dream, especially since it started after your diagnosis."

She wiped her eyes. "I know."

"But," he pressed.

"It's just more like a premonition or a warning. No matter what I do, how I try to live my life, it's always the same, and it's horrible." She stood up and walked to the large window, looking out.

He walked next to her and looked out as well. "What's so horrible about it? I mean, aside from the whole death part."

She looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'm just sensing there is more to it."

She hugged her arms around her waist. "I have full blown AIDS and I'm in a cold room with no windows and I'm completely alone. I cry for help, for someone to just talk to me, but no one ever comes. It's just silent, but the silence is deafening. I hate the silence."

"Thundering silence," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's what my mom used to say when I would lie awake at night with so much on my mind. I would be so tired, but I couldn't sleep. She would sit in my room and tell me it was the thundering silence. It's when the world is completely quiet that our thoughts scream at us. It's an oxymoron and it made sense. I think you feel the same way. Your mortality is staring you in the face whenever you take your meds, whenever you look in the mirror, and I think when you let yourself truly relax and succumb to sleep, the storm in your mind rages."

"That was profound," she smiled as she looked at him.

"I have my moments," he grinned.

"I'm beginning to see that," she said softly as she walked back to the couch. "I'm sorry, but I'm so tired."

"Do you want to lie down in my bed for a bit?"

"No, I think I should go home. I feel like I'm intruding."

"What? Why?"

"Because I came here to talk about your case and not to mooch off of your hospitality."

"Mooch?"

"You know what I mean," she smiled.

"How about you rest for a little while and then you can leave if you want. I don't want you to drive when you're so tired."

"Okay," she said and lay back on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and turned on the TV, sitting with her and trying to quiet his own thundering silence.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Patrick dozed off on the couch and when he woke up, he didn't see Robin. He wiped his eyes and got up, seeing her sitting on the balcony. He walked out to join her.

"What's going on?"

She turned to look at him and he could see she wasn't feeling well. "I was going through your test results again and I think I might have an idea."

"Robin, you look like you're about to keel over. Forget about the results and tell me what's going on with you?" He touched her face and it was warm. "Come inside with me, please.

She followed him and sat down on the couch. He went and grabbed his thermometer and checked her temperature. "Shit Robin, your temp. is 102.4. Why didn't you tell me you were so warm?" He sat down with her.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I need to help you, Patrick. I need to do this before anything else happens."

He stood up. "We need to go to the hospital."

"No, Patrick, please let me do this."

"I don't understand what's wrong with you. Something isn't right and you need to get it taken care of. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She looked at him and patted the couch for him to sit down. "Patrick, I need you to understand something."

He waited for her to continue and she looked spaced out. "Robin? Hey, what is it?"

She blinked and finally focused on him. "I think something is wrong with me, Patrick. I don't feel right," she looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

He didn't say anything; he just grabbed their things and headed out to get her to the hospital.

XXXXX

Diane rushed into the emergency room and saw Patrick. "What happened? Your message was so cryptic Patrick. What is going on?"

He was pacing in the hallway and when he saw her, he hugged her tightly.

Diane rubbed his back and felt her own eyes fill with tears. He never reacted like this and she knew he was really worried.

"Robin is sick and something isn't right. They are running tests, but it's more than that. I need to figure out what's going on."

"What do you mean something more is going on? How do you know?" She led him to a bench and they sat down.

"She was doing so much better and then she went into her office this morning and now she is almost back to square one. I don't understand what happened."

Diane looked up as the doctor walked out. "Dr. Drake?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"I'm Dr. Tony Jones. Robin told me it was okay to discuss her case with you and Diane, I take it that's you?"

Diane smiled. "Consider us Robin's personal caregivers," she said and squeezed Patrick's hand.

The doctor smiled at them and then sighed. "We are admitting her to the infectious disease floor and will be running more tests. I have been treating her for years and I have never seen a reaction like this one. She had been doing so well and was even talking about starting fertility treatments a few weeks ago. I am very concerned that something nefarious has occurred here and I want her closely monitored to check her reactions. I am also going to check the makeup of her medication."

"Wait, you think she's being poisoned?" Patrick was shocked.

"I am simply saying that there is no medical reason for her to react this way given her recent improvement. Something is different and we need to figure it out before it's too late."

"I need to see her," Patrick said.

"Of course," he looked at them one more time. "Robin doesn't trust people easily and she really seems to believe that you both are good people. I am an old friend of her family and I trust her, but I'll be keeping my eyes open."

"Thank you," Diane said and looked at Patrick. "You go in; I need to make a call."

He nodded and walked into the room. Robin was sitting up in the bed, her face flushed. There was oxygen in her nose and she was looking at her iPad.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked to the bed.

"Patrick!" she smiled. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Don't worry, I'll check on Adam and Eve," he smiled and sat on the bed facing her.

"Thank you, but I need you to listen to me. I think I figured something out. I think the doctor was wrong," she had an air of desperation to her voice.

"What do you mean? Dr. Jones? He seemed to think there was something else going on with you and I agree."

"No, not with me, but with you. Something was bothering me about the doctor's notes and I need you to have an ultrasound done to check for scar tissue. I think it might be impeding the blood flow and if it is, it can be easily fixed. I just don't know why they wouldn't have seen that before, but I can't find any kind of ultra sound report. Do you remember if they did one?"

He looked at her. "Robin, this is not important right now. You are really sick," his voice caught in his throat as he watched her struggle to stay awake.

"Patrick, please listen to me. I need to fix this for you. I need for you to be okay," her tears spilled over as she spoke. "You deserve to have love and romance and everything you ever wanted. I need to make that happen."

He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears. "Listen to me right now. I will make you a deal. You get better and I will have any test done you think is needed. I will do whatever you want, but you have to get better. That's all I want."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" he smiled.

"Okay," she said softly and closed her eyes, exhausted.

XXXX

"We need to figure this out. What are we missing?" Patrick looked through Robin's file and Diane handed him some coffee. They had moved Robin to the infectious disease unit and he and Diane were working in an empty room, trying to figure something out while she was getting situated.

"I don't know. I think we need to go talk to Robin."

Patrick nodded and they made their way in when Patrick saw something that stopped his heart.

"Get away from her," he yelled as they walked into her room. Paul was standing over Robin and it looked like they caught him doing something. He straightened the sheet over her.

Paul turned and looked at them. "I have every right to be here. Robin is my colleague."

"What were you doing? Were you touching her?" Patrick was furious as he walked to him and looked at Robin who was asleep.

"You don't have a right to be here. I have earned the right to be with her and you aren't going to stop me," Paul said.

Diane walked in front of Patrick and stared at Paul. "You are a resident, right?"

Paul looked at her, "Who are you?"

"The head nurse and someone you don't want to piss off. It's a good idea for you to respect those who came before you and to understand your place. And just for your future reference, women don't take kindly to bullying and you don't earn the right to be with someone, it is a mutual decision. Now excuse us while we take care of our patient. You are not welcome."

Paul stared at her, but decided against saying anything. He glared at Patrick before walking out.

"What a prick," Diane said.

Patrick was looking at Robin, praying Paul didn't put his hands on her. "He is trouble."

Robin opened her eyes and he smiled at her. "Hey, nice of you to join us."

She smiled and then looked at Diane. "What's the verdict?"

"We aren't sure, but they are running more tests," Diane said. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better, but I can take it. When can I go home?"

Patrick chuckled. "You aren't going anywhere for a while. We need to figure out what is making you so sick."

"What do you mean? Is this from something?"

"Robin, have you noticed anything different about your meds? Have you changed where you've gotten them from or how you take them?"

She was quiet while she thought about it. "No, I don't think so. I had my new set of meds delivered and I had someone get them from me, but that's all."

Patrick looked at her. "Who got them for you?"

She looked at them and her eyes were wide. "Paul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	16. Chapter 30-31

Chapter Thirty:

Patrick sat with Robin while Diane went to make some calls. He held her hand and she was telling him how it wasn't possible for Paul to be responsible.

"Robin, the guy is a creep. When we came in here, he was standing over you and I think he was touching you or something."

"What? What was he doing?" She pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"I don't know, but it wasn't right. He is bad news and we need to make sure he stays away from you," Patrick looked at her vitals and sighed. "You need to try and calm down; your pressure is too high."

"How am I supposed to calm down? Somebody might be poisoning me? Patrick, I have enough problems with my health by itself without someone trying to hurt me. Besides, what would be his motivation?" she wiped her eyes.

Patrick smiled. "You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

She was taken aback by that. "What does that mean?"

"He is infatuated with you, Robin, and my guess is that he has been for awhile. You said he isn't nice to some of your older patients, right?"

She nodded. "He isn't very patient, and sometimes it takes a while for people to open up to me with such personal issues."

"Right, so why would he be spending time in a specialty he doesn't seem to enjoy?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. I guess I never thought about it. I come across a lot of prejudice in this field, Patrick. People look at me and wonder how I could possibly understand what my patients are going through. I just figured he was angry to be learning from a woman."

"Has he ever asked you out?"

She shook her head. "I don't date."

He smiled. "That isn't what I asked you."

She was quiet for a minute. "He hasn't been with me for very long, actually, I think I started working with him a couple weeks before I came to see you. But I made it pretty clear that I was unavailable. Once he found out I was HIV positive, he seemed to stop working so closely." She looked at her hands. "He used to be pretty inappropriate about my personal space."

Patrick felt the tips of his ears burn with hatred for this punk. "Did he ever touch you?"

She blinked and her eyes were wet. "Not really."

"Robin, what does that mean?"

"Nothing, I'm tired and I would like to sleep."

He was at a loss. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she sighed. "He never touched me. He brushed across my backside a couple times and he reached across me in an intimate way once. He leaned in to try and kiss me and I told him I wasn't interested. He didn't do it again," she said.

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Why would I? He never did anything and once he found my files, he backed off."

"He found your files?"

She started to cry. "Now that I'm telling you this I feel so stupid. I should have realized it was wrong."

"Please don't cry. We're going to fix this, okay?" He wiped her eyes, wondering where Diane was.

"One evening when I was working on some research, Paul came into my office and he was angry. He tossed a copy of my blood work in front of me and demanded to know why I never told him I was HIV positive."

"What? Are you serious? Why the hell would it have been any of his business? He went into your personal files?"

She shook her head. "Not really. A few days before my appointment with you, I was making sure everything was stable and had asked Tony to fax over my results before I left. Paul picked them up out of the fax machine before I could get there."

"Nice. What a piece of shit. What happened?"

"He was angry that I hadn't told him, but Patrick, I would have never put him at risk. He never worked with me in any way that I could have exposed him. We talked about research and he observed some of my cases, all of whom knew my status. I didn't think it was his business, you know?" She said passionately.

"And it wasn't. You didn't do anything wrong, Robin. You don't owe him anything." He hated how she felt the need to explain herself.

"He was different after that. He kept his distance, but he knew I was going to see you and suddenly I found things around my office."

"What kinds of things?"

She shrugged. "Articles about HIV positive babies and how wrong it was for someone who was HIV positive to have children."

He stood up, livid. "How could you continue to work with him? How did you not report him?"

She cried. "I couldn't prove it was him, Patrick. I'm sorry you're so mad. Can you let me just rest now?" She was pale and sweating.

He was at her side again and touched her face, which was burning. "Shit. I'm sorry, try to relax, okay?" He went and got a cool washcloth and came back, placing it on her forehead. "Don't worry about any of this, okay? Just concentrate on getting better."

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I think I did everything wrong. I'm so stupid."

He held her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "No you aren't. You are amazing. Just sleep."

He looked up as Diane walked in, her face full of anger. He knew she had news that wasn't good.

XXXX

"We need to get Robin out of here," Diane said.

"What? Why?"

"Paul is bad news, Patrick. I don't think any of this is random."

"Tell me what you found out."

"Paul's last name is Benson. He started working with Robin when he heard she was going to see you for treatment."

Patrick was quiet. "He's related to Carly?"

"Her brother."

Patrick felt sick to his stomach. "What does he want with Robin?"

"I don't know, but when I asked around, it was apparent he is well entrenched in the hospital. Most of the nurses have seen him work in each department, but when I asked specific questions, they got quiet, like they were scared to say anything," Diane looked at Robin. "I'm afraid for her safety here, Patrick."

He crossed his arms. "What can I do? Dr. Jones isn't going to let her just leave and we don't know what drugs may be in her system."

"I don't know, but something tells me he has a plan and it won't end well for Robin," Diane said.

Patrick looked at Robin, asleep in the bed and wiped his face. "I won't let him get near her," he vowed quietly. He would do whatever he had to do.

Chapter Thirty-One:

Patrick paced in Robin's room while he waited for Diane to come back. He had spoken to Maxie and was waiting for her to come there, too. Robin was asleep and hadn't been awake for very long periods of time. He needed help to do what he felt was right and he hoped Maxie and Diane would help her agree.

"I need to get up," Robin said suddenly, moving in the bed.

Patrick turned and put his hand on hers. "What's wrong? You're okay here."

She blinked and wiped her head. "I want to go home, Patrick. I need to leave."

He nodded. "I'm working on that right now."

She was confused. "What day is it? What's going on?"

Diane came in followed by Maxie. Robin sat up more and looked from one to the other.

"Someone needs to tell me what's going on," she said.

Maxie looked at Diane and nodded.

"Patrick, come take a walk with me," Diane said. "Maxie needs to talk to Robin."

Patrick looked at Robin and then nodded. He followed Diane out into the hall.

"Maxie, what's going on?" Robin asked her, a little freaked out.

"Diane filled me in on this Paul creep, Robin. Why didn't you tell me what an asshole he was to you?"

"I don't know, I thought I just took care of it. Is he that bad?" Robin looked at her cousin.

"Apparently, Paul is Carly's brother. I didn't know what that meant, but Diane said she did something to Patrick and he was going after you as revenge," Maxie said.

Robin felt sick. "He is her brother? Oh my God, I had no idea."

"Nobody did. He didn't say anything and Diane was able to figure it out by checking into his files. We think he has been poisoning you to do something really bad Robin." She looked at her cousin. "What did she do to Patrick?"

Robin wiped her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around this. "She hurt him, badly. But Maxie, why me? I don't understand what I have to do with any of this," she said, rubbing her face. "I want to go home."

"Patrick is going to take you to a safe place," Maxie said.

"What? No, I can take care of myself. I don't want to go with him."

Maxie sat down and looked at her. "Robin, he got to your meds. He got to Tony. He can get into anything you do here. I may not be that smart, but I know a bad guy when I see one. This jerk is bad news. I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean he got to Tony? Is Tony okay?"

Maxie nodded. "Do you remember the woman who came to town and tried to take advantage of him? Began dating him and he almost married her?"

"I think so, but I didn't know any of the details," Robin tried to remember.

"That was Carly."

Robin was stunned. "What? Oh my God."

Patrick and Diane walked in and Robin looked at them.

"Patrick, I didn't know he was connected to her. I swear I didn't know," she said tearfully. "I would never have worked with him if I," she stopped and was quiet.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Patrick moved to the bed.

She looked at the women in the room and then at Patrick. "Yes, I'm just trying to work this out."

He nodded. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Paul didn't make his connection known to anyone."

"So will you let us take you out of here and keep you safe? We got your true prescription and I am having them filled at an out of area pharmacy where I trust they will be legit. I will pick them up and meet you at the address," Diane said.

Robin looked at Patrick. "I don't want you to take care of me. You have a life to live and a job to do. I don't want to be a burden."

Maxie looked at her. "Robin, let him do this."

"I want to help you, Robin, please," Patrick said.

She hated to admit it, but he made her feel safe and she needed that. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what's right." She looked into his eyes and saw his compassion. "Maybe just for a few days."

Maxie smiled. "I'll go to your house and pack a bag and bring it to you. I'll also take care of Adam and Eve."

Robin wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Let's get the ball rolling. Paul is off in a meeting all day, so we are free to move," Diane said.

Patrick looked at Robin. "Do you think you can get dressed while we get you checked out?" He put the bag of her clothes on the bed.

She nodded. "I'm good. Go do what you need to do."

They walked out and Maxie hugged her. "You deserve this, Robin, let us help you."

Robin nodded. "Okay," she smiled a little as Maxie left. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed her clothes. She pulled off her gown, moving slowly to pull on her shirt when she heard a voice.

"What are you doing? You aren't well enough to be up," Paul said as he walked into the room.

Robin turned around and held her shirt in front of her bare chest and stared at him. "Get out of here, Paul."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Where are you going?"

She knew he didn't know they were on to him, so she tried to keep that up. "I want to go home, so I'm going home. I want you to respect my privacy, so please leave me alone. I'm not wearing any clothes and this is completely inappropriate," she began to panic as he moved closer.

"You have nothing to hide from me, Robin. Why don't you let me help you with your shirt?"

"If you come near me I'll scream," she said and tried desperately to reach the panic button.

"I don't know why you're playing hard to get," he said and walked to her, grabbing her by the upper arms and pulling her to him roughly. She tried to scream, but she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Paul, please let me go," she said softly, pleading with his sense of humanity. "You don't want to do this."

"You're wrong, but this isn't the right time. I know you're protesting now, but soon you won't have a choice. I'll have you and then he won't want you," Paul said, his fingers digging into her skin. "I will be the one who gives you what you want."

Patrick walked into the room and jumped at Paul. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" He grabbed Paul by his shirt and pulled him away from Robin who fell to the floor, smacking into the bed frame. She sucked in her breath and tried to cover herself.

Patrick fought with Paul and Diane ran in with security, having heard the scuffle. Paul got loose and ran out and the security team followed him. Diane rushed after them and Patrick turned to see Robin on the floor, half naked and shaking.

"Shit," he said and grabbed a sheet to cover her. He wrapped it around her and held her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

She was shaking and hugged the sheet around her, not saying anything.

"Can I help you up? I won't hurt you," he said gently.

"I'm okay," she said tearfully. "I would like to put my clothes on."

He handed her the shirt and turned away while she put it on. She pulled her yoga pants on and sat down on the bed.

"Okay."

He turned and looked at her, hating himself for letting this happen. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I don't know how he got in here."

She stood up slowly and walked to him. "Can you just hold me for a minute? I just need to feel safe," she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

He pulled her to him gently and she melted against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"We're going to figure this out and you're going to be okay," he said softly as he held her. "I promise."

She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent. "Thank you."

"I promise," he repeated quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	17. Chapter 32-33

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"You're sure you understand what to do?" Diane asked Patrick after they were settled in the safe house. Robin was in the bathroom and Diane was going over the med schedule with Patrick.

"You're cute, but you seem to forget that I am a doctor," Patrick smiled.

"Don't get smart with me," Diane grinned. "This is serious, Patrick. They didn't find Paul and he seems to have unlimited resources. You need to watch yourself."

He nodded. "I understand. You be careful, too."

"Always. I'll call you later on the burn phone."

He hugged her and let her out, making sure she got to her car and then he locked everything up.

"I'm sorry you have to go through so much trouble," Robin's voice startled him. He turned and saw her standing there, her clothes hanging off her.

"Hey, you should sit down," he walked over to her and she moved away slightly, hugging her arms in front of her.

"I think I want to take a shower," she said softly.

He knew what she was feeling and it broke his heart. "You aren't dirty, Robin."

She looked at him and her almond eyes were swimming. "I think maybe I am."

Shaking his head, he took her hand in his, pulling it away from her body. "You're not."

"I just want to get cleaned up."

"How about a bath? I don't want you to stand in the shower. You aren't well yet and I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't want you in there with me, so just forget it. I'll just wash up and go to bed," she turned and went to walk away from him.

"Robin, wait," he began.

"No, please Patrick, don't. I don't want to talk about this with you. I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with me like this," she began to cry and he walked to face her, stopping her.

"What do you mean? What am I dealing with?"

"I just keep thinking about what Paul wanted from me. He said something that I can't get out of my head and I know this is bringing up memories for you and I don't want that. I don't want you to look at me and ever think of what happened to you."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "There is nothing about you that would ever remind me of what happened. The only thing you have ever made me feel is alive, Robin. I just want you to let me help you." He felt her face and didn't like the warmth.

"I need to lie down. I'm really hot," she said, sweating.

He nodded and walked with her into the bedroom.

"I'm going to change," she said and went to walk when she stopped and looked at him. "I need some help," she said before she passed out in his arms.

"Shit," he said and carried her to the bed, laying her down and grabbing the bag of clothes Maxie had brought. He pulled out a light nightgown and walked to her. "Robin?" he touched her cheek.

She moved a little and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm hot," she whispered.

"I know. I'm going to help you put a nightgown on and then I'll try some cool compresses to help you, okay?"

"Thank you," she said and looked at him.

He exhaled, calming his nerves and he gently unbuttoned her top, handing her the nightgown to hold in front of her as he helped her sit up while he pulled the shirt off. He unhooked her bra and she pulled the gown over her head and covered her chest before she pulled the bra off and lay back.

"I'm going to grab some cool washcloths, okay?"

She nodded and when he walked out she pulled her pants off and lay back, exhausted from the effort. She was glad Maxie brought her sleeveless gown, just small straps.

Patrick walked back in and smiled at her. She looked beautiful, lying there, her hair a mess and beads of sweat on her face. He put the thermometer in her mouth and sat down, placing the bowl of cold water on the table and putting the washcloths in to soak. He took the thermometer out and put it down.

"That good?" she smiled.

He took a washcloth and squeezed it out. "It's 102."

"It's because I haven't been resting like I should. Once I just sit still, it will go down," she said. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," he said and placed the washcloth on her neck.

"Oh, so you're always this talkative?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

He smiled, despite his obvious worry. "I just have a lot on my mind," he took another washcloth and looked at her. "This should on your inner thigh."

She nodded. "You can put it there; I kept my panties on."

He swallowed and picked up her gown, placing the cloth on her inner thigh and covering her back up.

"Have you eaten all day?" She asked him softly.

"I'm okay."

"So I'll take that as a no?"

He chuckled. "That's a no."

"So you need to eat. Go make yourself something," she said.

"Now who's being bossy," he smiled.

"I just don't want you to sit here and stare at me like I'm going to die. It's a little freaky."

"You're not going to die," he began.

"I know; that's why you need to stop looking at me like that."

He grinned. "Will you eat something with me?"

"I'll try," she said.

He stood up and looked at her shoulder, seeing the bruising there. He touched her shoulder. "Did he do that when he grabbed you?"

She looked at him and nodded. "It's okay."

He shook his head. "No it's not." He walked out.

XXXXX

Patrick walked out of the room and paced before he walked back and saw she had fallen asleep. He went into the kitchen and his heart was pounding. He was overwhelmed by his feelings and he was scared to death. He never let himself get so close to anyone, and he didn't even know how he let himself fall so hard for her.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed some jello and a couple of spoons and walked back to the room. He walked to the couch in the room and sat down, closing his eyes for what he thought was a minute, but when he looked at the clock again, it had been an hour. He walked to look at her and all he could think about was walking into the room and seeing Paul with his hands on her. He paced back to the couch as the thought of what Paul might have done was burning in his chest and Patrick was steaming when Robin cried out in her sleep and sat up.

"Hey," he jumped up and ran to the bed, sitting down facing her. "Robin it's okay."

She looked at him and nodded. "Right, sorry," she wiped her eyes and lay back down.

He ran his hand through his hair. "This is fucked up."

She sat up and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"This, you and me, I don't even know what I'm doing."

She tried to figure him out. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand what's happening."

"Patrick, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

He turned and walked out of the bedroom, needing air or something.

She got up and walked out, leaving the wet cloths behind. She followed him and watched him pacing in the room. She crossed her arms and was happy she felt cooler and stronger. "What is wrong with you? I don't see why you're here if I'm so horrible to be around. You can leave, Patrick."

He was surprised she had followed him. "You aren't horrible, Robin."

"Then why can't you spend more than five minutes in a room with me? You act like you care and then you run. You say you want to help me, and then you get mad and walk away. I'm a big girl and I've been alone for a long time. I don't need this. I can handle Paul without you and I can handle myself as well. I think you should leave."

Suddenly, the fear of being without her overpowered his anxiety and he crossed the room to her. "I don't want to leave."

She shrugged. "Well I don't understand what you want."

"Can I ask what you want?" He asked her; his close proximity was causing her cooled body to heat up. "You have never said what you feel about me being here or with you."

She walked to the couch and sat down and he followed. "I don't know that I want to answer that. I don't know what answer will make you happy."

"How about the truth?"

"I'm glad you're here. I want you to be glad you're here, too."

"I am glad to be here, and that's what's wrong. I can't fall for you, Robin. I can't lead you into something that can't happen," he said and she moved closer to him.

"Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I am not pressuring you and I have no expectations. I just want you to trust me and know that you aren't alone. I don't need you to do anything else."

He leaned in to her and stroked her cheek. His eyes were wide and she nodded. "It's okay," she whispered. He nodded and slowly brushed her lips with his before she reached up and pulled him to her, their lips opening and their tongues exploring each other. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his mouth as his hands ran up under her hair. He lay her back on the couch and she pulled him onto her, relishing the feel of his weight on her and just enjoying the kiss.

"No, stop," he murmured suddenly.

She looked at him as he sat back. "What's wrong?"

"Me. I'm what's wrong. My body is fucked up Robin. I look at you, so beautiful and perfect, and nothing happens. It's sick and wrong and cruel," he said in exasperation.

She bit her lip and reached to take his hand. "Patrick, will you let me try something?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I don't think there's an ultra sound machine here."

She nodded. "That's not what I had in mind."

"Oh," he shrugged. "So what do you have in mind?"

She took a deep breath and prayed this wouldn't backfire.

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Patrick walked into the family room area with a beer and some juice for Robin. He didn't know what she was going to say, but he thought a beer might help. He handed her some juice and smiled as he sat down.

"Thanks. I'm actually really thirsty, so that's good, right?" Robin smiled, her eyes brighter than before.

He smiled back. "That's great."

She looked at him, took a drink and put the glass down. He took a long sip of his beer and put it down, too, looking at her.

"Can I ask you something personal?" She questioned him softly.

He chuckled. "Robin, you kind of know the most personal aspects of me already."

She grinned and shook her head. "No I don't. I know the medical aspects you've told me about, but I want to know more."

"Okay, ask away."

"Have you ever made love to someone?"

He didn't understand. "I told you I've had sex before."

"That's not what I asked."

He stood up, already uncomfortable. "I don't need hearts and flowers, Robin, that never satisfied anyone."

"Come sit down please."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I never wanted to."

"That's still not what I asked."

"Fine, no," he said and sat back down.

"So a connection between a woman, to you, has always been strictly physical."

"You say that like it's wrong."

She smiled. "No, not at all, but Patrick, there is so much more to being intimate with someone."

"So now someone like you is going to explain to me how to please a woman?"

"Excuse me? Someone like me? What the hell does that mean?"

He realized how that sounded and shook his head. "I just meant that you always told me how you didn't date and weren't interested. I have been with a lot of women, and I never had any complaints."

"Are you through?"

He felt like a tool but he didn't know why. "Yes."

"Let me clarify something. I don't date any more, but I used to, and until you, I wasn't interested. I am not a virgin, Patrick, and I think someone like you could learn a thing or two from someone like me."

Her attitude excited him and he found himself relaxing more and more. "Is that right?"

"Now will you have a conversation with me without being an ass?"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She grinned. "Now, tell me about the best kiss you ever had."

He blushed. "That's easy. It was with you, in the rain."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

He shrugged. "I like you."

"You never kissed anyone you liked before?"

"Robin, this feels like therapy."

"It's not like that." She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I'm trying to show you what it means to connect to another person on more than a physical level. Intercourse is only one part of making love."

He looked into her eyes. "But it's a fairly important part."

"I agree, sometimes, but making love to someone comes from a place in here," she touched his chest, "and no where else."

"I don't understand," he whispered.

She moved to his shirt and looked into his eyes. "Can I touch your chest?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

She unbuttoned the top few buttons and slid her hand inside his shirt, resting it on his warm skin. "What do you feel now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

She unbuttoned more and leaned in to kiss his chest, resting her cheek against his skin and wrapping her arms around him, inside his shirt. She could feel his heart pounding and she sat back, moving her hands up to his face. "Do you know what I feel when I touch you?"

He shook his head, unable to speak.

"I feel like someone finally gets me. I look into your eyes and I feel excitement and I wonder if maybe everything we've been through, everything we've suffered through, has been to bring us here."

"You get that from touching me?" he smiled, but her words hit hard.

"I do." She sat back and unbuttoned the top of her nightgown. "I want you to touch me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said softly.

"Why not? Are you not attracted to me?"

"Just the opposite."

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't make love to you, Robin."

She smiled. "Sure you can. You have already started. I am in no position physically to go any further right now. I am asking you to touch me, nothing more."

He took a deep breath and reached his fingers to her shoulder, running them down her arm and then back up to her neck. He moved down the slope of her chest to her cleavage and stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, praying he wouldn't stop.

"You asked me what I'm feeling," he said haltingly.

She nodded.

"I feel like I want to hold you and kiss you and protect you. I feel like I want to tell you how beautiful you are and how your ability to call me out on my shit is incredibly attractive. I feel like when you look at me like that, you are seeing a part of me that has been hidden from everyone," he said, his nerves dissipating.

"Then do that. Hold me, kiss me, protect me and don't think about anything else," she said, her eyes wet.

"But we are here for you to rest and get well. We haven't even really discussed being together in any way and I don't want you to do something because you are trying to help me," he said and she pressed her mouth to him, silencing him. She crawled onto his lap and straddled him before looking into his eyes and running her fingers across his forehead.

"Patrick, we are both adults and if you've learned anything about me, it's that I don't do anything I don't want to do. I am relaxed and I am happy and those are the best things for me to feel in order to keep getting better." She moved off of him and stood up. "I'm going to lie down in the bed and I would love for you to join me; hold me; kiss me and protect me." She said softly before walking to the bedroom. She changed into a tank top and pajama shorts and crawled into the big bed.

Patrick watched her go and he stood up and finished his beer. He wasn't going to walk away from her. He pulled his shirt off and walked into the bedroom, seeing her lying on the bed, waiting for him. He pulled his pants off and stood there in his boxers.

"Come here," she said and reached for him.

He hesitated and she put her hand down. "It's okay if it's too much. I'll be fine if you want to stay on the couch," she smiled, her tears betraying her.

"I don't want to stay on the couch," he said and walked to the bed. He got in and gently pulled her close to him, helping her to straddle his waist and linking his fingers with hers as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She tilted his chin up to hers and hungrily kissed him, the tenderness evident, but the passion building. He ran his hands over her buttocks and pressed her against him as she moved her arms around his neck.

He moaned as she moved off of him and began to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest and then back up to his mouth. She stretched out on the bed and looked at him.

"Lay here with me and hold me, please," she murmured.

He looked at her and brushed her tears away as he lay with her, their bodies touching, her head against his chest. He felt her shiver and he pulled the covers over them as she ran her hands over his torso, moving to his abdomen and pulling him to kiss her again.

"Robin, I," he began and she smiled, kissing him again.

"What?" he asked her, lost in her kiss.

"Just happy," she said sleepily.

He kissed her forehead and held her to him when the burn phone rang, startling them.

"Hello?" Patrick sat up and Robin watched him.

He looked at her and hung up. "There was no one there."

She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. "That's weird," she said and they both heard a crash.

"Don't move," he said and jumped up, pulling his pants on and heading out to check on things.

She went to go with him, but before she could move, she was overpowered.


	18. Chapter 34-35

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Patrick opened his eyes and struggled to figure out what happened. He looked around and realized he was outside and his hands were tied, his shirt still off. _Robin_. He had been inside with Robin and then there was a noise. He went to check it out and then everything went dark. He got to his feet and shook his head, trying to focus on where he was. He saw the house in front of him and ran to the door, working his hands free and realizing they weren't tied very tight.

_Someone wanted him to get free. _

It didn't matter; he rushed back into the house, raced to the bedroom and froze.

"Took you long enough," Paul said to him. "I was getting tired of playing."

Patrick looked at Robin who was on the bed. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied to the headboard. Her eyes were closed and her head was hanging to the side. He didn't know what Paul had done to her.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," Patrick lunged at him and Paul hit him with something, like a taser of some sort and Patrick fell to the floor, momentarily paralyzed. He did nothing as Paul grabbed him and somehow sat him in a chair. Breathing heavily from the exertion, he tied Patrick to the chair.

Robin moved a little and Patrick felt a wave of relief that she was alive. She moaned and opened her eyes, panic setting in as she tried to move, but couldn't. Paul smiled at her and she began to cry. "Welcome to the party," he sneered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Let her go," Patrick yelled, normal feeling returning to his body.

"You can shut up. I wanted you here to watch, and see what a real man can do. Robin wanted to have a baby, and I'm going to give her that. I'm going to do what you can't and you're going to watch it happen."

Robin's eyes grew wide with fear at the realization of what he had planned and she struggled to free herself. Paul grabbed something and held it over her face and she passed out again.

"Oh God, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't do this you sick freak," Patrick cried, panic coursing through his veins.

"Sure I can," Paul said and looked at Robin. He pulled his shirt off and Patrick looked around for something, anything to help him. Paul ran his hand over her stomach.

"Okay, I get it, you win. You're a man and I'm not. What do you want from me? I'll take it all back and get Carly out of jail. I'll give you money or drugs, whatever you want," he was desperate.

"It's too late for that. Sure, I started working with Robin because of Carly, but once I got to know her, I realized that she was it for me. She played hard to get and I understood that, but I knew better; I knew that she just needed to relax, and I would help her with that."

"By poisoning her?" Patrick figured keeping him talking was best.

"It shouldn't have made her so sick. Her damn disease fucked everything up," he said angrily. "I didn't know about that at first."

"You sick fuck, you almost killed her," Patrick saw her begin to come around again.

"Almost doesn't count," he turned and looked at her, pulling the gag out of her mouth. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him and shifted her focus to Patrick. "Are you okay?"

He held her gaze and nodded. "We're going to get out of this, don't worry."

Paul laughed. "Shut up. You two make me sick." He pulled the rest of his clothes off and Robin thought she might throw up. She saw Patrick struggle and almost get his feet loose. She had to stall.

"How long have you been treating that?" She said, her mind spinning.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your obvious Peyronie's disease. You have had treatment, haven't you? I'm sure someone as educated as you are wouldn't have let that go untreated," Robin said, praying Patrick would get free.

"You're full of shit," Paul said and moved closer to her.

"You really don't know?" Robin tried to look anywhere but his body.

"You're just trying to get free," Paul said and moved to her body.

"Don't touch me," she screamed.

Patrick jerked his hands free and lunged at Paul. He had nothing to grab because the man was naked, but he shoved him to the floor and began punching him. Paul fought back and Robin tried to free herself.

"Patrick, my purse, on the floor to your right," she said when he had Paul pinned to the ground. "Pepper spray," she said.

He jumped off of Paul and ran to her purse, grabbing the pepper spray and turning to spray it when Paul grabbed him and the spray flew out of his hands. They fought again and Robin ripped the skin from her wrist as she pulled it free. She quickly untied the other hand and scrambled to Patrick who was being choked by Paul.

She didn't think, she just did what she knew would work. She grabbed his testicles and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Fuck," he screamed and she didn't let go. She squeezed with all her might until he passed out and fell to the ground.

Patrick was coughing and he scrambled up to call for help before he ran back in to tie Paul's hands.

Robin was wrapping a sheet around her wrist and sitting on the floor when he walked back in. She looked at Paul and then Patrick and she turned to run out of the room. She vomited into the garbage and collapsed on the floor, her whole body shaking.

"Robin," Patrick ran to her as the sirens came closer. He went to her and gathered her in his arms and held her as the cops came in and went to Paul.

"Do you need an ambulance?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes," Patrick said.

"No, I'm okay. I just need to bandage my wrist. I don't want to go Patrick, please just take me home," she said softly.

"Okay," he said and held her tightly. "Whatever you want."

They both looked up as Diane rushed in and saw the scene in front of her. "Patrick? Are you okay?" She asked in a high pitch voice.

Robin walked with the paramedic to have her wrist wrapped while Patrick talked to Diane. He found his shirt and pulled it on before walking closer to Robin. He told Diane what happened and they all looked up as Paul was led out, having regained consciousness.

"Why is he naked? What the hell were you going to do to my family?" Diane cried and walked over to him, slapping him across the face. The police moved her away.

"Di, go home. We're okay now and we will be at Robin's house," Patrick said.

She hugged him and nodded, looking at Robin and feeling her heart break. "I'll check in on you tomorrow." She left and the medic finished bandaging Robin's wrist.

Patrick gave his statement and Robin sat with an officer, giving hers as well. It seemed like forever, but they were finally released to go home and Robin went into the bedroom to put some clothes on. She hadn't said much at all and Patrick wanted to get her out of this place and just take care of her.

He drove them to her place and helped her inside, following her in and watching her as she walked into the family room, looking in on Adam and Eve.

"Robin, can we talk for a minute?" He asked her softly.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

He stood and walked to her. "I don't want you to be alone."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him. "Will you help me in the shower?"

He felt his heart race as he held her to him. "Of course."

They both stood there, holding each other, their hearts and minds, racing.

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Patrick walked Robin to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He faced her and she looked at him, her face wet with tears, her arms hugging her body.

"It's okay. You're safe."

She nodded and looked at her wrist. "I need to wrap my wrist in some plastic."

He smiled and picked up the materials. "Way ahead of you," he gently wrapped her wrist and then kissed her hand.

She exhaled and looked up into his eyes. "I think I'll be fine alone. You don't have to stay with me."

"Would you prefer to be alone?" he wasn't sure what was running through her mind.

She cursed her tears, which continued to fall. "No, but I realize what you've been through and this isn't just about me, but about you and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do. I just want you to be okay."

"I want to be with you. I'm not feeling pressured and I think we need to be help each other tonight. Will you stop worrying about this and simply let me help you?" He tilted her face up to look at him. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try," she said softly.

"I'll take that for now," he grinned and she finally smiled. He watched her pull her pants off and she went to pull her top off, but her shoulders were sore from her arms being tied so high. He helped her take it off and then he pulled his shirt off as well.

She stopped again and put her face in her hands and sobbed. He held her and she wrapped her arms around him, her bare chest against his. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I didn't know what he did to you. When I woke up and was tied to the bed and you weren't there, I was so scared. I don't think I realized how much you mean to me."

He smiled and stood back. "Is that a good thing?"

She wiped her eyes. "It's a wonderful thing, but it's scary."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "Don't do that. Don't run from me."

She shrugged. "This is just very new for me, Patrick. I don't know that I like to need anyone."

"And you feel like you need me?"

"I do. Is that wrong?"

"No. I need you just as much as you need me," he stepped back and looked at her. "Will you let me help you clean up?"

Nodding, she stepped back and looked into his eyes. He felt his insecurities come to the surface and he removed his pants, but left his boxers on. He stepped into the shower and she didn't address the fact he left his shorts on. She left hers on as well, and stepped in, and he pulled her into his arms again and just held her as the water fell over their bodies, washing away the feel of being in that room, the fear and the filth falling away.

Robin closed her eyes, and the more she felt his arms around her, the safer she began to feel. It had been so long since a man held her and even longer since she felt worthy of being touched. He was simply amazing in every way and she was overcome by the realization.

She backed away and he took her shampoo, squeezing some onto his hand and lathering her long dark hair, rinsing it off before taking the washcloth and her soap and gently cleaning her body. He felt his heart twist at the bruising on her arms and shoulders and he stopped at her waist, where she took the cloth and rinsed it out.

She took the soap and put it on the cloth before she washed his body, stopping on the side of his torso where she saw the marks the taser had made. He took her hand in his and shook his head. "Don't go there, I'm fine."

She nodded and finished washing him. They stood there, together, under the water for a while longer, until she sighed. "I think I need to sit down."

He turned the water off and grabbed her towel, wrapping her up and then grabbing another one for him. He helped her walk to her bed and she sat down while he went back into the bathroom to clean up. He closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat, the emotions of the moment coming over him. He had never had an experience like that before. He had also never been that intimate with a woman since the incident and the way she looked at him, none of it mattered. She needed him and he felt such a connection to her, the rest didn't matter. He wasn't a victim to her; he was her safe place. He just wished he could have been as free with her as she was with him.

He pulled on his sweat pants and ran a towel through his hair, drying it as best he could and walking out to the bedroom. He didn't see her and panicked for a minute before he ran to the family room and saw her sitting in the dark.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He turned a light on and saw she was again crying.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he smiled as he sat down. "Did you want me to fix your wrist?"

"I took the plastic off and it's dry, so I think it's fine."

"Okay. You should go to bed."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go in there. I don't want to sit on a bed or go near a bed. All I see is his hands grabbing me and tying me up. I don't want to go near a bed. I just don't want to," she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Not a problem. How about we just lie here together? We can watch Adam and Eve and just rest," he said, desperate to make her feel safe.

"Do you want to go home? You don't have to stay here," she said quietly.

"You're not getting rid of me, so stop trying," he flashed her his dimples. "I'm right where I want to be, okay?"

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe, I guess."

"What's hard to believe?" He smoothed her wet hair.

"That you want to be here, after everything I put you through."

"Robin, if I recall, all of this was because of me. Paul was crazy because of me, not you. He went after you because of me. I wish you could understand that."

She was quiet and looked at him before she crawled closer to him, cuddling into his side and feeling a tiny bit better. They sat in silence for a while and then she got up and walked to the window, looking out.

"What's wrong?" He walked to her and looked out.

"I want to go for a walk. I need some air," she turned to walk to the door and he processed what she said and flew after her.

"Robin, stop, you can't go outside, it's after midnight."

She shook her hands out and then crossed her arms. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not, but if you go outside, I will."

She looked at him and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry; I'm being ridiculous."

"You're not being ridiculous, you're trying to make sense of something terrible. I think a good night sleep will help immensely."

"I can't sleep."

"Want a beer?"

She glanced at him. "A beer?"

"I think we need to relax. I think we need a drinking game."

She smiled. "Okay, but I have to warn you, I may seem small, but I can handle my alcohol."

"I have no doubt you can handle pretty much anything," he grinned and his eyes sparkled as she led him to the kitchen.

I appreciate everyone who reads. I don't get many responses, so I think this will be ending soon. I hope you have enjoyed my stories.


	19. Chapter 36-37

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Patrick looked in on Adam and Eve while Robin was in the bathroom. Their idea of a drinking game sort of ended when she started to feel sick again and he figured it was probably best not to have her drink anything. He worried about her and all that had happened over the past 24 hours. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 1 in the morning and he knew she needed to sleep. He understood her reluctance to be in the bed, but he had another idea.

XXXXX

Robin looked in the mirror in the bathroom and saw the circles under her eyes. She felt like garbage and it seemed like all of the stress of the past few days suddenly came out in her entire body. Everything ached and she knew she needed sleep, but the thought of being in her bed made her stomach churn. She wondered if that would ever change? Her tears came again and she wiped them away as she exhaled and opened he door to rejoin Patrick.

She walked out into the family room and when she saw the scene in front of her, she felt her tears come again. He was sitting on a blanket on the floor surrounded by pillows. He had his shirt off and there was a plate of something on the coffee table.

"What is this?" she asked as she walked to him.

"It's really late and you have to sleep, but I understand that you don't want to be in your room, so I made a bed out here for you. I also found some marshmallows and hot chocolate to help calm you relax a little. Sort of comfort food, but nothing too heavy."

She pulled off her sweater top and had a small tank top underneath. She walked to him and sat down on the blankets. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You are most welcome."

"Were you going to leave now?"

He blinked at her. "No, why?"

"You said me and not we. I figured you wanted to go home. This has been kind of a crazy 24 hours and I can't imagine you really want to be here with an emotional roller coaster like I am right now."

"I like roller coasters," he smiled and she chuckled. "Now have some hot chocolate and help me understand something."

She looked at him and took the cup, taking a sip and feeling the warm liquid flow through her. It was wonderful and she looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Why did you bring marshmallows if you weren't going to give me any?"

He grinned. "You have to earn those."

"Is that right?"

"Yep," his eyes twinkled.

"This is my house and those are my marshmallows," she countered.

"That may be true, but right now they are in my possession and possession is 9/10th of the law." He took a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth.

"But I love marshmallows and I deserve one," she pouted.

"Perhaps, but I still have questions. Answer one and you get whatever you want."

Her eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "Within reason."

"Alright. What's on your mind?"

He leaned in closer and flashed his dimples. "What would be your best date ever?"

She took another sip and thought about it. "I think sitting in a quiet family room in a bed made out of blankets and talking about everything and nothing is pretty perfect."

He smiled. "I should have said you couldn't talk about now."

"But you didn't and I answered, so gimme a marshmallow."

"Gimme?"

She nodded. "Yup."

He laughed and handed her a sweet.

"Thank you," she dunked it in her drink and popped it in her mouth. "I want another."

"Is that right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, another question and then you get what you want."

"Shoot," she said and took another drink.

"What is the strangest case you ever had to treat? Not including mine," he added, smiling.

"Your case is far from strange, but that's an easy one, Mr. Pickletits."

He choked on his marshmallow. "That was not his name."

"Oh it was, and I haven't told you what he needed yet," she said.

"I can't wait," he said, a little afraid.

"He and his wife were trying to be adventurous in their home office and he had taken a rather high dose of Viagra. He sat her on the desk and when he went to enter her, his foot slipped and he slammed into the desk drawer."

Patrick blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, damn," he said, dropping the bag of marshmallows.

"He needed immediate surgery to set the fracture, although there is no bone, but we call it that. It was a unique injury," she picked up the bag of marshmallows and took some.

"Was he okay after?"

"Of course. I told you, I'm the best. They went on to have three children."

He swallowed.

"Sorry you asked?"

"No, yes, maybe."

She put her drink down and looked at him. "How about you tell me your strangest case."

He took the bag and ate a marshmallow. "Ms. Sukit."

"Ms. Suck it?"

"Well that's not how it was spelled, but yeah. I met her when I was doing my gynecological ER rotation."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Did she put something where it didn't belong?"

He laughed. "A handful of small red skin potatoes."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Was there a reason?"

"Apparently she had an argument with her husband about how she never makes him any potatoes and she decided if he wanted potatoes so badly, he would have to find them himself. She began to feel ill and we had to dig them out of her. One began to sprout."

Robin looked at him in horror. "You can't be serious."

He nodded. "I still can't eat potatoes."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Patrick loved how happy she seemed and how much more relaxed she appeared. It was a little after 2 am and she yawned.

"I think we should try and sleep," he said and pulled the blanket back on their little fort he built.

She moved in and lay down, propping herself up on her arm as he lay down next to her. "It's now."

He looked up her. "What's now?"

"My best date ever. Thank you," she lay down and snuggled against him.

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I wish I could do more."

"No Patrick, this is everything," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Robin woke up and panicked for a minute when she couldn't move, but she soon realized Patrick was laying half on top of her, his face on her shoulder. She felt her heart race with feelings of happiness at his close proximity and she knew, without a doubt, how important he was to her. She looked at her clock and knew she needed to take her meds, but she hated to move him. She looked at him and the dark stubble that covered his face and tickled her skin. His dark eyelashes were long and full and his arm, which lay across her waist, was a symbol of his strength.

She gently moved his arm and he snored as he turned over. She grinned as she stood up and smoothed her hair down before she went into the bathroom to shower. She took her meds and let the hot water wash over her body. She flashed back to the shower they took together and her face flushed under the warm feelings that crept through her. There was something really profound about their connection and how close they had become. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body before wrapping another around her hair. She saw the bruising on her arms from where Paul had grabbed her and her shoulders hurt to move up and down, but all in all, she was feeling better than she had in a long time.

She walked into her bedroom and pulled on her clothes, trying to remain quiet so she wouldn't wake him up. She pulled her wet hair into a pony tail and walked out to the family room, smiling at his still sleeping form, now on his back, his pajama bottoms down a bit and his strong abdomen moving as he quietly snored. She walked over and checked on Adam and Eve, turning their light on and getting their food ready. She looked into the incubator and checked on the only egg that was growing. It still looked okay, and she hoped it would continue to grow.

"Robin?" He muttered as he sat up.

She turned around and smiled at his rumpled appearance. "Good morning."

He looked at his watch. "How long have you been up? Did you already shower?" He saw her wet hair.

"Yep. I had to get up to take my meds and you were so comfy that I didn't want to wake you. You needed to sleep."

He ran his hand through his hair and was thrilled she looked so much better. "Did you sleep okay?"

She walked over and sat down on the blanket with him. "I did, better than I have in such a long time."

He stroked her cheek. "I hope you know how happy that makes me."

"I do," she smiled. "Thank you for making sure I was okay."

He was a little choked up and shrugged. "Thanks for letting me into your life."

She was quiet for a minute and then spoke. "We had a deal and I really want you to honor it."

He wrinkled his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me if I got better, you would have an ultra sound done. I would like to go do that."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I really think there is something we can do to fix what happened, at least the physical aspect. I am not saying that it has to be with me, but you deserve to have a healthy sex life, Patrick. It would mean a lot if you let me help you," she smiled. "I won't perform the ultra sound, but I have someone I trust who can."

"What if it doesn't show anything? What if I'm a lost cause?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "You are not a lost cause. If this doesn't work, we'll find something that does. I'm not giving up and you shouldn't either."

He nodded and stood up. "Let me take a shower and then we can go."

"Thank you," she smiled as he stood up.

He walked a few steps and turned and looked at her. "If I can have any sort of sex life, I hope you know that I want it to be with you." He smiled warmly and she watched him walk into the bathroom.

XXXXX

Patrick let the hot water flow over his body and thought about the shower he took with her last night. He was so happy she was feeling better and it still broke his heart that she had felt so badly for so long. He was also worried about something that they didn't discuss. He didn't know how Paul had found them. He felt sure there was another threat out there and he needed to find out who it was.

XXXXX

"I really think you'll like Alan. He was my mentor as I went through med school and he was a champion at paving the way for me to work in Urology. He runs a clinic for geriatric patients on the outskirts of the area and I emailed him about your case. He thinks, like I do, that there are discrepancies in your reports. He will do an exam and an ultra sound and we can go from there." She looked at him as he drove. "I'll stay completely out of the way. I don't want you to be at all uncomfortable with me being there. I'll wait in the car if you want."

Patrick tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he drove, but he also couldn't deny that he was truly excited at the possibility of his problem being fixed. "I want you there with me. I trust you and I want the best. I think the only part I might prefer privacy is the exam. If I am naked in front of you, Robin, I don't want it to be in an exam room."

She felt her blood rush through her body and warm her skin. "I can understand that."

He pulled up to the clinic and they parked.

XXXX

Robin sat in the lobby while Alan examined Patrick. She smiled at the elderly couples in the room and she realized just how much she missed being able to practice. She enjoyed research and she was grateful to still be able to work in medicine, but there was nothing like helping someone who felt hopeless. She rubbed her arms as there was a chill in the air and she looked up as Alan walked out.

"Patrick wants you to come in now."

She smiled and got up. "Thank you so much, Alan. Did he give you any trouble?" her eyes sparkled at her words.

"Surprisingly, he was pretty open to anything. I think he really wants to get better. I think he has a definite goal in mind," he smiled at Robin. "I wonder what that is."

She blushed, "Yeah, I wonder."

They walked into Alan's office and Patrick smiled as she sat down next to him. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"I really am. How are you?"

"Glad that's over, but hopeful."

Alan watched them talk and felt such a sense of happiness for Robin. He had known her for years, and no one deserved happiness more than she did. He was also quite taken by Patrick. He had been through something quite horrible, and a lesser man would have given up. He sat down and smiled.

"So? Am I a lost cause?" Patrick smiled.

Alan chuckled. "Hardly, but there are some definite concerns I've had in looking over your records as well as performing your exams. When I performed the ultrasound, it was evident that the blood flow was hindered in an area that leads to physical response to stimuli."

"Do you think a bypass is possible?" Robin asked.

"Well, I was pleased to see there were numerous collateral arteries which had already formed. I was able to inject dye during the test and the blood flow through the collateral arteries is sufficient. It's possible that they just recently formed, and will be able to work more efficiently very soon." Alan looked at Patrick. "I also believe, based on the type of trauma you suffered, there is a psychological element that's holding you back."

"So it's all in my head?" Patrick crossed his arms.

Alan shook his head. "No, absolutely not, but the fact that when you were initially treated, they didn't address the main injury, added to the damage to the arteries. If the vessels had been opened and corrected right away, you would have likely had no physical issue to overcome. I think the fact that you did and it has continued to get worse has led to an expected and even anticipated response."

Patrick was quiet and Robin took his hand in hers. "What do you suggest we do next?"

Patrick looked at her hand in his and the fact she was so open to helping him was really inspiring. He squeezed her hand and looked at Alan.

"I would like to talk to Robin alone for a few minutes, would that be okay? I will not go over any medical findings with her," Alan looked at Patrick.

"Of course. I'll be in the lobby," Patrick smiled and left.

XXXXX

"So are you going to tell me what Alan said to you?" Patrick asked as they drove back to her house.

"No, but maybe I'll show you later," she grinned.

He swallowed thickly. "Robin, I don't think what happened today made any difference."

She shrugged. "Maybe it did and maybe it didn't, but I would like you to keep an open mind that maybe it did."

He pulled into her driveway. "I'm starting to think that with you, anything is possible."

Smiling, she looked at him. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Nope. What did you have in mind?"

"Will you come over for dinner?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. See you at 6," she squeezed his thigh and got out of the car, waving as he drove away.

I appreciate everyone who reads. I just want to be sure people are interested. As long as you respond, I'll keep going.


	20. Chapter 38-39

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Robin put her bag down when she got into the house and took her hair out of the ponytail. She walked into her bedroom and pulled on her yoga pants and a t-shirt before looking at the bed and feeling her stomach churn. She knew she had to get over her fear, but right now, it was too fresh. She could sleep on the floor, who would know? Walking into the family room, she sat down on the fort of pillows and blankets which remained untouched from last night. There was a few hours left before she needed to start dinner, so she lay down and hugged the pillow to her, Patrick's scent surrounding her. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

XXXXX

Patrick got back to the hotel and grabbed his mail they had at the front desk. It was unusual to receive mail there, but they had a special service for their extended stay guests. He made his way upstairs to his suite and decided to jump in the shower and shave and change. He dropped the mail on his bed and peeled his clothes off. As he shaved, he thought about the doctor and what Alan had told him. He washed his body and sighed as he realized what he was afraid he knew all along. Most of the issue was in his head.

He grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair as he wondered if he would be able to ever get over this. He wanted to make love to Robin, he truly did, but he was so afraid of disappointing her. He knew she would never react that way, but he had so many hang ups that it seemed an insurmountable feat. He looked down and cursed his body for betraying him. He turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. He pulled on his underwear and jeans and grabbed the mail, tossing the ads to the side and then seeing something that made his heart stop.

It was a handwritten note, stuck in an envelope. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"It doesn't matter where you take her or how protected you feel. We can get to her. We will get to her. You can't protect her. You aren't man enough to help her. Watch your back because we're watching hers."

Patrick picked up his phone and dialed Robin with shaking fingers, praying she would answer. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. He threw on a shirt and bolted out and to his car.

XXXX

He got there in minutes, running through every traffic law he needed to, and not caring. He kept calling her, and she didn't answer. He didn't see anything unusual outside her house, but he could only imagine what was inside. He jumped out and ran to the door, pounding on it. There was no answer and he pulled out the key he had from before. He opened the door and raced inside.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He heard a crash and ran to the kitchen, grabbing an umbrella and holding it as a weapon. "I'm coming," he yelled and ran to the room.

He stopped at the door and saw her, standing there, her hair in a ponytail and earphones in her ears. She was dancing by the sink, washing dishes, completely oblivious to anything going on. He finally remembered to breathe and walked over to her, touching her shoulder.

"AAAAARGH!" she screamed and flipped around. She saw Patrick and put her hand over her chest. "Shit, you scared me half to death!" she pulled her headphones off and stared at him.

He realized how this must look, but he was so relieved. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Robin was beyond stunned. She felt the neediness in his arms, the subtle shivering of his body and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm okay, Patrick. What happened?" She wrapped her arms around him.

He stepped back and exhaled before he pulled the note out of his pocket and showed it to her. She read it and then looked at him. "I got this at the hotel and I called you, but you didn't answer," his voice caught as he spoke.

"And you thought someone got to me," she said, realizing how scared he must have been.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I let something happen to you."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm okay. In fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time. I am happy and healthy and excited to spend the evening with you. Nothing else matters in this moment except us."

He took her hands in his. "What about the note?"

"Someone wants to scare you and it worked. Let's not worry about it now. I will not let some creeps out there ruin one more moment for us. Tonight is for us," she said softly. "Is that okay with you?"

He smiled. "That's so okay with me." He finally began to relax and believe she was truly okay. He backed up and put his hands in his pockets. "So it's not six yet, but I'd feel better if you weren't alone. Do you mind if I stay?"

"Actually, I'm ready for the appetizer, so you can go into the family room and I'll bring some stuff in."

"Sounds good," he turned and walked into the room and smiled at the dim lighting from candles she had set out. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket and glasses set out next to plates and napkins. He sat down on the couch and watched her walk in with a basket.

"Can I help?"

She shook her head. "You can pour some champagne if you want and come join me on the blanket."

He took his shoes off and popped the champagne cork before pouring two glasses and placing them on the table by the blanket. Robin opened the basket and took out some strawberries, dropping them into the glasses and watching the liquid fizz around the red fruit. She put another dish on the table that had melted chocolate in it and she put down some small bags filled with other snacks.

"I would like to propose a toast," she said as she picked up a glass and handed him one. "To the most amazing man I have had the honor to meet and become close to. I am excited to find out what happens next."

He smiled. "To the most exciting woman I have ever met. You are beautiful and talented and genuine and honest. I am honored to be here with you."

She felt her eyes fill as they clinked glasses and took a drink. Robin pulled out the strawberry and put it in her mouth, sucking on the red flesh and biting a piece. She licked her lips and watched his eyes as he watched her.

"Sweet," she said softly. She reached in and took another berry out of the glass and held it for him to eat. He covered his lips over it and took a bite, the juice dripping down his chin.

"Very sweet," he said, his heart pounding. He took another drink of his champagne as she reached and took some apple slices, dipping them in chocolate and eating them. She watched as he watched her mouth and her heart raced at the look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

He swallowed more champagne and felt the buzz in his head. "Anything," he ate some apple.

"Are you sure you understand what it means to be intimate with someone who is HIV positive?"

He was surprised by that. "Of course. Do you think I don't?"

She shook her head. "No, but today got me thinking. I worry that maybe you're so comfortable with me because you figure it won't go anywhere else."

"I don't follow. Are you saying I'm here because I don't have to worry about having sex with you?" He was insulted.

"Not exactly. I wonder if you've thought about having sex with me, or at least being intimate in some way."

He chuckled. "I think a better question is I have ever stopped thinking about that."

She blushed. "Me too, but it goes deeper than that. I haven't made love to anyone since my diagnosis, Patrick, and I think maybe that's a good thing. I know it's possible to have an active sex life and be HIV positive, but now that the possibility presents itself, I just wonder if it's too selfish of me to want that." She looked at him. "Talking to Alan today about ways to help you got me thinking that maybe you aren't the only one with some doubts."

He forgot for a moment about his fears and moved closer to her. "My doubts have nothing to do with your health. I respect you and your fight with HIV and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or put either of us at risk."

She wiped her eyes. "I know that. I just want you to be healthy and happy. I don't want you to feel stuck with me."

"How can you be so beautiful and so full of self doubt? I'm not stuck with you, Robin. I love you." He said the last part and didn't care. It was the truth and he knew it. He had known it for a while and it was about time he told her.

She was stunned. "What did you say?"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, but I need you to understand just how much I want to be here and be with you. I am not using you as a safe place or a crutch. I feel at home when you hold me and I feel like a king when you look at me. I never thought I would have that kind of connection with anyone and I didn't think I really deserved it, but now, sitting here, looking at you, I think you deserve to hear it."

She took his hand in hers and brought it to his lips, brushing the back of his hand with a kiss. "These hands are so strong and safe. They helped me to feel better and they comforted me when I needed to feel hope. You have been the most important person to me since I met you and sitting here, with you, listening to you, touching you, it simply means the world to me. I adore everything about you, Patrick and I am completely in love with you."

He moved to pull her into his arms and his lips found hers, searching and needy. She moved her hands down to the edge of his shirt and slipped her fingers under the material to the warmth of his skin. He split the seam of her lips and explored the warm confines of her mouth. He moved to her shirt and began to unbutton the material.

"Will you let me touch you?" he asked softly.

She smiled and let him pull her shirt off. "You already saw me half naked," she whispered.

"I wasn't looking then. You needed comforting and it was my privilege to help you. Tonight is about something more, something deeper," he said in a deep voice.

She pulled her bra off and let him turn her onto her back on the blankets. He pulled his shirt off and lay next to her, stroking her cheek and tracing a line down her chin to her chest. He leaned in and kissed her softly before moving down her chest and kissing her flesh.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

She watched him take his champagne and pull out the strawberry. He ran the fruit down her body, circling her nipple with the berry and then leaning down to suck the sweet liquid off her skin. He moved to the other nipple and did the same before feeding her the fruit.

She took a bite of the fruit and he leaned in to kiss her. She ran her hands over his back and down to his pants. "Patrick," she said breathlessly.

"What is it?" he kissed the corners of her mouth.

"Let me see all of you, please," she murmured.

He stared into her eyes and decided to try. "Okay."

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

"So you want me to just take it all off?" He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so romantic," she said and laughed. "How about you let me give you a massage and we'll just go from there."

"Okay," he said. "But don't be expecting miracles," he was suddenly self-conscious again.

"Can you do me a favor?"

He shrugged, "I can try."

She sighed, "Stop using this," she touched his head, "and use this," she put her hand on his chest.

He took her hand in his and nodded. "Okay."

Smiling, she sat up and told him to lie on his back. She reached to the basket and pulled out some lotion, squeezed some on her hands and straddled his waist before she put her hands on his chest. She leaned down and pressed her palms into his skin as she moved her hands in a circular motion, kneading his shoulders and leaning down so her hair fell onto him.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked softly.

"No, but your wrists are still bandaged. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he murmured.

"I'm good," she grinned and picked up his arm, kissing his fingers and moving to run her tongue along his palm.

He closed his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him. Robin moved to his other hand and ran her fingers over his muscular biceps. As much as she wanted him to enjoy this, she was having a hard time not reacting in a more aggressive manner. She adored him and seeing him enjoy her hands on him was incredibly arousing. She reached over and grabbed the champagne, taking a sip and then pouring some over his navel.

He laughed as the sensation surprised him and she grinned before moving off of him and leaning in to taste the sweet liquid off his skin. The laughter in his eyes quickly changed to a smoldering glare and Robin felt all of the heat pool at her center.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

He nodded and kept his eyes on her as she slowly unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants.

"Do you know what I find incredibly erotic?" she asked him as she ran her fingers over his abdomen.

He couldn't find his voice, so he just shook his head.

She leaned down and kissed the area right below his navel. "When the muscles in your abdomen quiver under my touch. Like this," she blew on his stomach and his body contracted. "It makes me feel like a woman."

He felt his eyes prick with tears as she spoke to him. He also began to feel her in places he hadn't in so long. He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants over his hips and off. She ran her hands up and down his legs, massaging them as she had his torso. He was full of nerves, but also excitement and anticipation.

"When I feel like a woman, I feel feminine and beautiful." She looked at him and her eyes were full of tears.

"What is it?" he asked her, concern all over his face.

She shrugged. "I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on you, but I've missed this so much, this connection. I haven't felt this way in such a long time, in fact, I don't think I've ever felt like this." She wiped her eyes. "I've never been in love before."

He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "You deserve to feel beautiful and feminine and sexy." He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "And I'm happy this, here with me, is different." He ran his fingers down her shoulders and then back up to her face. "You don't need to focus on me. We need to focus on each other."

She wiped her eyes. "I feel a little embarrassed. I didn't plan on getting so emotional."

He flashed her his dimples as he stroked her cheek. "Will you let me take over our massage?"

She looked at him with confusion. "But I left out the best part," she pouted.

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. He pulled his boxers off and they both saw the slight arousal he had.

"I don't think you did." He said and swallowed a sob. "Robin, there has been nothing that has helped me for so long. No one has believed in me and no one has been as patient and gentle as you have. But to be honest, I don't think any of that is the reason I am starting to respond. I think it's all you. You make me feel sexy and strong and all of the issues running through my head don't seem so insurmountable."

She moved onto her back and pulled him onto her. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her aggressively, her body quivering underneath him. She ran her hands over his back and down to his behind and pressed him against her. He began to move down her body and he left trail of wet kisses along her soft flesh. He looked up at her for approval and she nodded as he gently pulled her pants off, moving back up her legs to kiss the inside of her thighs. She moaned as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and peeled them off.

"God Robin, you are exquisite," he said as he looked at her body and then into her eyes. "How did this happen?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm so glad it did."

He sighed as he cupped her face in his hands. "I wish I could make love to you. I wish I could show you what you make me feel."

She reached to his face and touched his lips. "We are making love. I have never been so connected to anyone in my life, Patrick. This is deeply personal for me and I hope you don't feel like anything is missing. It's not and I think this gives us something to remember that's unique and tender and romantic. I have no regrets and I don't want you to have any either."

"I don't have any regrets. I just want to love you," he said and pulled her close.

"I know," she heard her alarm go off and wiped her face. "I have to take my meds."

"Can I get them for you?"

She stroked his cheek. "No, I've got it." She got up and grinned as she took his shirt and put it on. He lay there, staring at her, his smile huge. "Don't move."

"Don't worry," he said and watched her walk to the bathroom. He reached to grab some champagne when he heard a crash and her scream.

I appreciate everyone who reads. I just want to be sure people are interested. As long as you respond, I'll keep going.


	21. Chapter 40-41

Chapter Forty:

Patrick ran to the bedroom and saw Robin on the floor, her body shaking and her face white. He saw the mess of her room and the broken glass in the bathroom. There were clothes strewn all over and taped in the bathroom were images of her asleep in the family room. There was a note on her bed that said "until next time".

"Hey, Robin, look at me. Are you hurt?" he knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Nno, sorry, I just got scared," she stammered and then launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly and tried to soothe her. "They were in my house, Patrick, while I was here. These pictures are from a couple hours ago." She sat back and wiped her eyes, her hands still shaking.

"Come into the other room and let's figure this out," he said, wanting to get out of the mess. He helped her up and they walked out into the family room where he pulled his clothes on and she began to clean up the food. He walked to her and took her hand. "Robin, stop, come sit for a minute."

She looked at him and her eyes were red. "This is my home, Patrick. Someone was in my home while I was here. How did I not hear them? How could I sleep through it? They could have done whatever they wanted to me and I couldn't stop it. Paul is in jail and so is Carly, so what does this mean?" She was beginning to panic and he pulled her to him again.

"We are going to figure that out, I promise. Let's call the police and go from there," he smoothed her hair out of her eyes and held her hand in his. "You need to take a few deep breaths; your pulse is way too fast."

She nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. "I'm sorry; this was supposed to be our first real date. Now everything is so messed up."

He smiled. "I don't think so. I think it was pretty perfect."

She looked at him and he shrugged. "Minus the last part."

"I need to put some clothes on," she said and stood up. Her legs were shaky and she plopped back down.

"Just sit here with me for a minute. Take some deep breaths and listen to my voice. We are both safe and you are going to be okay. We will figure this out together, okay?" He rubbed her back.

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he said and felt his anger grow. This had to stop.

XXXX

The police had combed through every inch of her house and taken samples of fingerprints. They had spoken to both Patrick and Robin at length and Patrick had given them the note he had from his hotel as well. They had a locksmith there to change the locks and the police were confident the house was secure. When everything was finished, Robin led them out and locked the door behind her. She walked back to see Patrick looking at the dragons.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked to him.

"Adam is squishing Eve. I think he's suffocating her."

Robin smiled as she peered into the tank. "They are keeping each other warm."

"When you're cold, I don't sit on your face," he said and she grinned. "You know what I mean."

She laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever and put her hand on his shoulder. "In the wild, since they are cold blooded, they need to keep their body temperature regulated in order to be active. If they get too cold, they can't move very well. It's almost a state of hibernation. In order to avoid that, they lay in piles to keep each other warm. Turtles do the same thing. It isn't uncommon to see three or four beardies piled on top of each other."

"I get that, but how can she breathe?" he looked at them, squinting his eyes and trying to see Eve's face.

Robin opened the tank and looked at Patrick. "Move him if you think she's in trouble."

He looked at her and reached his hand in when Adam puffed his body and glared at Patrick who quickly pulled his hand away.

"What the hell? You knew he would do that, didn't you? He was going to eat me."

She giggled and he smiled. "He wouldn't eat you, but he was trying to make himself more appealing to Eve. You were the competition and he needed to show her he was the right choice. They are very passive reptiles, but when it comes to showing off for their ladies, they can be a bit prickly."

Patrick crossed his arms. "Whatever. I don't trust him."

Robin reached in and pet Adam's head and he closed his eyes, content with her. "I don't think he trusts you either, yet, but he will."

"Whatever," Patrick grumbled. "I thought we were friends."

Robin thought he was adorable. "Adam came from a very abusive owner. Bearded Dragons are sweet and loving, but they have specific needs and if they aren't taken care of properly, their system can stop working as it should. That's what happened to him. Adam wasn't able to walk properly because of a calcium and vitamin deficiency. He was skin and bones when I got him and we didn't think he would survive," she smiled at them. "Eve helped him."

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "How did she help him?"

"Well, Eve had been used as a breeder, but she wasn't cared for properly, either. She was so calcium depleted that she was laying eggs with no shells. A beardie like that was of no use to a backyard breeder and she was left to die. When she was placed near Adam, they both came alive. They shared calcium covered crickets and the rest is history." She grinned at Patrick's face. "The fact that they were able to breed is a miracle, and I'm so proud of them."

Patrick saw the pride in her face and heard it in her voice. "Maybe you should start a rescue for injured reptiles. You seem to really have a way with them."

She shrugged. "Not really, just them. I kind of understood how it felt to be thrown away because you couldn't be what people expected of you. They were discarded because people didn't see their value. Every living creature has value, Patrick. I don't mean to sound all fanatic, and I'm not, but when someone takes it upon themselves to decide another beings worth, I feel it's wrong."

He knew she was talking more about herself than any reptile, but it allowed him to see into her pain a little more. "I think Adam and Eve are the luckiest dragons. They suffered until they found you, kind of like me."

She laughed. "I think it's the other way around."

Chapter Forty-One:

"We should go to bed, it's late and it's been a long day," Patrick said. Robin had cleaned her room and put her clothes in the washing machine and Patrick had cleaned up the kitchen. They hadn't spoke much since the police left, and after they had watched the beardies for a while, Robin insisted on cleaning up the mess.

"You can go to bed. I'm going to sit out here on the couch for a bit," she said and tucked her legs under her on the couch.

He sighed and walked to her, needing her to talk about her fear of the bedroom. "Robin, come into the bedroom with me."

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to analyze why or deal with my issues. I am staying on the couch."

"So if you tell me you know it's a problem it's okay if you don't deal with it?" He sat down next to her.

"Can you give me more than 24 hours before you put me in therapy?"

He smiled. "Maybe, but after the progress I made earlier, I want to do more."

She blushed. "It seems like such a long time ago. How did we go from that moment, to now? I was so content in your arms, your body against mine, and now it feels so different."

He wrinkled his brow, "Different how? Have your feelings changed?"

She put her hand on his thigh. "Not about you, but I wonder if all of these things are a sign, you know? They day we met I went to jail and it has been one problem after another. I would understand if you didn't think I was worth the trouble."

He stood up and took his Ipod out of his pocket. He turned on some music and looked at her. "Dance with me, please," he held his hand out to her.

She sighed. "I don't know if I feel that steady, Patrick."

"I won't let you fall. Let me hold you for awhile," he said softly.

She wiped her eyes and took his hand, moving to him and melting against his body as he held his arms firmly around her. They moved slowly to the music, feeling the pull between each of them.

"I think you are worth more than I can ever express. This hasn't been easy, I get that, but so what? I haven't found many things in my life that were easy to be worth much. I love you, and that isn't something I have ever said to anyone. You make me look forward to living this life with you." He tilted her face up to look at him and he brushed her tears away. "You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me please," she said breathlessly.

He looked at her with smoldering eyes and lowered his mouth onto hers, moving his tongue to split the seam of her lips and pressing her body against his. She moved her hands up under his shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it to the ground. She pulled her top off and he gathered her in his arms and walked to the blanket bed on the floor, placing her down and pressing his body to hers.

"I don't want to push you into anything," he said, moving and looking into her flushed face, her swollen lips and her heaving chest making his heart race.

"Let's not talk anymore. I don't want to think, I just want to feel," she said passionately and he needed nothing further. He moved his mouth to her neck and then down her chest, unhooking her bra from the front and pushing the material away, massaging the mounds of flesh and causing her body to quiver under him. He tweaked her nipples and she let out a soft moan that he felt right in his groin. He stopped and sat back.

"What's wrong?" She sat up and touched his face.

He looked at her, but his voice caught in his throat. She stroked his cheek and smiled. "Are you feeling things?"

He nodded.

"That's good, Patrick. Don't stop, go with it," she traced a line over his lips. "I want you to keep touching me," she moved and brushed her lips over his.

So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through him. He had almost forgotten how amazing this feeling was and even in the back of his mind, it had never felt like this. He felt his body begin to respond in ways it hadn't in so long and suddenly, he began to feel more confident and desirable. He looked at her and his heart swelled.

"Do you want to stop? It's okay if it's too much," she was concerned about pushing him too far.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's time to take your own advice. Let's not talk or think, let's just feel." He leaned down, laying her back and moving his mouth over her torso to her navel. He moved his large hands to her waist and gently peeled her pants off. He used his tongue to run a line up the inside of her leg and he could feel the heat coming from her center. She watched him as he moved over her thighs and touched the sensitive skin under her knees. He moved to her panties and pulled them off, her scent intoxicating to him and he began to lose all awareness of his body and how it was responding. He just went with his instincts and that was to appreciate her in every way she deserved.

"Patrick," she panted as she felt him get too close to tasting her. "Don't, please."

He looked at her and moved to her face. "What's wrong?"

"It isn't safe for you to do that, please," she said, her eyes filling with tears at how badly she wanted him.

He nodded and closed his mouth over hers while he ran his hand to her center, touching her intimately and rubbing the bundle of nerves at her core. She opened her legs and groaned as he easily brought her to orgasm and he held her as he continued to manipulate her body and please her in ways that were incredibly erotic.

"Oh God, Patrick," she moaned as she came down from the height of her sensations and she cupped his face in her hands, moving him gently onto his back and moving down his body as he had done to her. She moved her hand over the bulge in his pants and neither one of them called attention to what was happening. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, still hidden by his pants and then she moved to unbutton and unzip the material, pulling it down and off before she moved back up his legs and to his boxers, removing them as well and meeting his face with hers, kissing him passionately as she reached down to take him in her hand, his erection strong and healthy. She ran her fingers over him, mimicking the movement with her tongue as she continued to kiss him.

His breathing became shallow and his abdomen twitched as she gently rubbed the head of his penis, causing him to experience his first release since before everything happened. It was profound and so very normal in the context f their passion. Neither one of them called attention to it, both just touched each other and kissed each other and bonded in a way that was profound and intimate and simply, them.

A little while later, they lay on the blankets, both naked and both exhausted, Robin draped over his body and his hand drawing lazy circles on her back. "Thank you," he said softly, the first words spoken in the silence.

"No, thank you for loving me," she said and looked up at him.

He shook his head. "You're amazing. Next time, I want to be inside of you when you come apart. I want to feel you with me," he whispered.

She wondered how his words could sound so damn sexy. "I can't wait," she said and closed her eyes, completely spent and utterly content.

I appreciate everyone who reads. I just want to be sure people are interested. As long as you respond, I'll keep going.


	22. Chapter 42-43

Chapter Forty-Two:

Patrick was just finishing his last consult of the morning and was anxious to get to Robin's office and go over his plans for the evening. It had been three days since they had been together, in her family room, and he couldn't think of anything else. He was back at the hotel and she asked him to let her be on her own so she didn't come to rely on him too much.

He had argued that it was completely appropriate for her to rely on him and he wanted her to need him, but when she explained her need to be self sufficient, to prove she could take care of herself, he acquiesced. They had spoken almost hourly and he was concerned she still wasn't sleeping in her bed.

It was also important that they both get back to their lives and jobs. Patrick was seeing patients and had begun performing procedures again, and today was the first day Robin was coming back to her office. They had both found out that Paul had been held over for trial and was denied bail, so they were both sleeping easier with that news. There was still the threat out there; the person who had broken into Robin's house and they were both worried about that, but the new locks and alarm system were helping to keep them calm.

"Patrick?" Diane asked as she walked into his office. "Do you have a minute?"

He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. "For you, always. What's going on?"

She smiled and placed an envelope on the table. "Are your intentions towards Robin pure?"

He blinked. "What? Of course they are, I think. What do you mean by pure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honorable, virtuous, respectful, you know, chivalry things."

He chuckled. "Are you her mother now? You know me Di, you're my only family. What is this about?"

She looked at him and her eyes were wet.

Patrick was immediately alarmed. "Oh God, are you sick? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, a woman can sometimes get emotional, you know."

He exhaled. "Sorry, but you're kind of freaking me out."

"Your mom and I were close, you know that, right?"

He nodded.

"When she was diagnosed with cancer, she was so worried about you. She was worried about what you would miss with her not being here. She wanted you to know how much she loved you and how important you were to her. She was also incredible sad to know she would probably not make it to see your wedding or any grandchildren you may have given her."

Patrick felt a lump form in his throat as he listened to her.

"She and your father loved each other, fiercely, and I can't explain, no matter how much I would like to, why he left, but I do know it was not because of you or how he felt about you. He just fell apart without his Maddie."

"Di, why go over this now? What is the point of this?" He wanted the conversation to stop.

She smiled. "I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say, is that all of the things your mother saw and wanted for you are finally beginning to happen. What Robin has done to you is one of the greatest gifts I could ever hope for. She makes you smile and laugh, and most importantly, she has brought you to life. When you talk to her and look at her, it's like I'm seeing Maddie smile down on you." She wiped her eyes and pushed the envelop to him. "This is a letter to you from your mom. She asked me to give it to you when you became serious about a woman, and in all these years since we lost her, I never felt that was possible. Now it is and you need to read this."

He took the letter and traced his mom's writing on the envelop with his fingers. He put it in his coat pocket and nodded at Diane.

"Thank you. I'll read it, but I hope you now that in the years since I lost mom, you have been the best family I could have ever hoped for."

She waved him off like he was being silly. "I just got to watch you turn into a human being, that's all."

He stood up and walked to her, pulling her into a tight hug and squeezing her hands before they walked out. He needed to see Robin.

XXXXX

Robin walked around her office and cleaned up all of the things Paul had been a part of. She didn't want any remnants of him anywhere near her and the more she tossed his notes, the angrier she got. How long had he been poisoning her? How long had he been plotting to get to her? How did she not know? The bad taste in her mouth was worse the more she went over the events in her mind.

She tore up his notes and threw away his coffee mugs. She opened the drawers to her desk and looked for the key she had to the cabinet in the office and saw he had left a spiral notebook in the drawer. She took it out and began to read the pages, a feeling of nausea coming over her. She dropped the book and took the key, walking to the cabinet she had kept her meds in and opened it, stunned at what she saw.

XXXX

Patrick had stopped at the gift shop and picked up some roses on his way to Robin's office. He was humming to himself as he reached her door and when he went to knock, his body filled with dread as he saw the door was open and her office was a mess.

"Robin?" He yelled as he rushed in.

He saw her and he immediately relaxed, but knew all was not okay. He dropped the flowers on the floor and walked to her on the coach, stepping over the mess on the floor. "Hey, what happened?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I was so stupid Patrick. I don't understand how I could have been so incredibly stupid."

He saw her hand was wrapped and he went to take it when she pulled away. "Don't. I cut myself when I threw something. I just didn't clean it yet."

"What did you throw? What am I missing?"

"I found this," she handed him the notebook.

He took it and began to read the notes Paul had written. He had kept a log of her personal information. When she took her meds, what she ate and when she went to the bathroom. He had notes of the subtle changes in her routine when the meds began to change and he had messages of praise to himself and how happy he was to see her health decline. Patrick felt his blood boil as he read about how Paul wanted her to get so weak he would be the only one to help her. He would make her love him.

"There's more," she said. "Go look in the cabinet."

Patrick got up and walked to the cabinet. His anger mounted when he saw what Paul had done. There were pictures taped inside of Robin. She was asleep on the couch and he had taken photos of his hands on her in different inappropriate places, and some of his images were naked. He had notes of how many meds she had to take in order to sleep deeply enough for him to be able to do things without her waking up. He also had her real meds pushed in the back and the meds he tampered with in front. One of the pictures of him naked was what Robin had thrown and it was how she cut herself. Patrick took a deep breath before he turned and looked at her.

"How did I let this happen? How could I have been so blind? What do you think he did that I just don't remember? What if he raped me? What if there are pictures out there he will use? Why did I trust him to work so close to me? How am I such a bad judge of character?" She began to cry and he sat down next to her, pulling her to him and holding her.

"We need to call the police to come here and you and I need to leave. Please let me take you home."

She nodded and he called the police. He put on some gloves and unwrapped her hand, seeing the small cut and cleaning it before he bandaged it. She sat on the couch and didn't say anything as Patrick let the officers in and showed them what happened before he walked to Robin and they walked out.

"Did you bring these?" she said as she saw the roses on the floor.

He picked them up and smiled. "I did. I haven't seen you in almost three days and I wanted you to know I missed you." He handed them to her. "For you."

She took them and inhaled the sweet scent. "They are beautiful, thank you."

He put his arm around her as they walked out. "Do you want to go home or to my hotel room?"

"Do you mind if I take a rain check? I think I want to be alone."

He looked at her. "Robin, let me help you with this, please. I missed you and I don't want you to be alone. I don't want either one of us to be alone anymore."

She looked at him and her resolve crumbled. "I'm scared, Patrick. I don't know what's right. I don't want you to get hurt."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Being together is what's right. I need to know you want that, too, Robin. I need to know this isn't just me who feels this."

She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "After everything we've been through, how can you doubt what I feel?"

He held her close and kissed her head. "Just don't shut me out, please."

"Okay. Let's go home." She took his hand and smiled. "Our egg should hatch soon."

He grinned and they got into the car and headed to her house.

Chapter Forty-Three:

Robin opened her door and disarmed the alarm as she and Patrick walked in. He watched as she walked to the tank and looked at Adam and Eve and then she checked the incubator.

"Anything yet?"

"No, but it should be soon, if it hatches. It's possible it won't," she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Why not?" He looked into the incubator and smiled.

"It just might take them a couple times to get it right," she sighed. "Look, I know I said I wouldn't shut you out, and I don't want to, but I'm not feeling like having company. I need to take a shower and take my meds and figure out what to do next."

He nodded and walked over to sit next to her. "Okay. I'll just watch some TV and go over some charts and you can do as you please. I won't bother you."

She went to protest, but found she didn't have the energy. "Whatever you want." She went into her bedroom and felt her stomach churn as she looked at the bed. Shaking her head, she pulled her clothes off and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and looking at herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had been so angry with herself. She had fought to pick herself up after her diagnosis and continue living. She made a name for herself in research and med students had clamored to work with her. She always considered herself to be selective and smart when it came to those she worked with.

And then there was Paul. Through all of this, the fact she was so duped by him just set her back into her cocoon. Were there others who were the same? Was she known as the easy target? Her biggest issue was the fear that maybe he had done something to her. Had he touched her? Worse? The thought filled her with anger and contempt and she felt dirty. She stepped into the shower and sobbed as she let the hot water fall over her.

XXXX

Patrick waited for a long time and decided to see if she was okay. He knocked on her bedroom door and waited, but he didn't hear anything. "Robin? Can I come in?"

He listened, and heard a noise, but wasn't sure if it was her or not. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on the floor, wrapped in a towel.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He walked to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I can't do it, Patrick. I tried, and I know I have to, but I can't do it," she sobbed.

He didn't know what she was talking about. "What can't you do?"

She looked at him and he wiped her tears. "I tried to get into bed. I wanted to just sit there, but I just can't. I'm a failure Patrick. This is the dumbest thing in the world and I'm acting like a child. I don't want to live in fear and I don't want to have to sleep on the floor." She hiccupped. "What if he touched me in ways I can't imagine? What if he did something worse? How can you look at me and not see that?"

He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Simple. You are not what happened. You are the woman I love and I have never said that to anyone before. You are strong and capable and you will get through this. What happened to you is horrible and disgusting in how it violated your privacy and your sense of comfort, but it isn't a reflection of who you are anymore than I am less of a man because of what I went through. You helped me to see that, Robin. You showed me my worth and I will help you remember yours." He walked and grabbed a nightshirt from the chair and pulled her up, removing the towel and helping her put the shirt on.

"Do you think I will be able to forget?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think that's the issue. I think you survive and take your experiences to show you just what you're made of. It will become something you look back on and say 'I'm stronger because I lived through this'. "

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. Thank you for not leaving."

He held her to him. "Let's go into the other room. I have something I'd like to share with you if you'll let me."

She looked quizzically at him and nodded, following him into the family room.

XXXX

"Diane held it this long?" Robin took the envelope Patrick held. He had told her what Diane had said to him.

"Apparently she wanted me to have it if I found someone and fell in love." He smiled. "It's funny, because I've dated women before, and Diane has met a handful of them, but she has never brought this up before. It's not like I told her I was in love with you. I wonder why she decided to give it to me now?"

Robin grinned. "I think she sees what we see. Diane is a pretty amazing woman."

"She is. I don't think I would have made it after my mom died if it weren't for her. She really is family."

Robin snuggled against him. "So are you going to read it?"

"I don't know. I want to,"

"But," she pressed.

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"Do you want me to leave you alone to read it?"

He looked at her and his eyes were wet. "Will you read it to me?"

She was overcome with love for him. "Are you sure? This is really personal and if you don't want to share it with me, that's okay." She needed him to be sure.

He shrugged. "I would really like it if you read it to me."

"Okay." She moved over a little and gently opened the faded envelope. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it, looking at Patrick before she began.

"_My dearest Patrick,_

_This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It's one thing to look at your own mortality and confront the possibility of leaving this world. It's another to know it will happen, and there is nothing you can do about it. It's quite something else to know you will be leaving behind your heart and soul."_

_Robin looked at him and saw his tears fall. She saw him nod for her to continue, so she did._

"_I am actually sitting in your bedroom while you are at school. I know, don't get med, I'm not going through anything or looking at anything I shouldn't, but I needed to be close to you for a little while. Looking around this room, I remember you as a baby in your crib, crawling out and trying to escape any chance you got. Your long legs were always getting you ahead of me. I remember the first bed you had and how your dad and I were so proud of you and how brave you were for staying in there, even when there were noises you were scared of."_

Robin smiled at the love she could feel through the words on the page. She wiped her own eyes and continued.

"I know you're scared right now. I know that your senior year of high school should be full of fun and memories of school and friends, and not the year your mother fought cancer and lost. For that, I am profoundly sorry. I wish it didn't happen. I wish I could tell you that I will be okay and life will go on as it should, but I can't. What I can do, is tell you what I see for you, what I wish for you, and what I know you can do."

Patrick stood up off the couch and paced a little. Robin put the letter down and walked to him, putting her hand on his back. "Hey, it's okay," she said softly, seeing his torment.

"I'm okay. I need to hear it. Please finish."

She nodded and walked back to the couch. She picked up the letter and continued.

"_I think we all know how handsome you are, and no, it isn't just because I'm your mom. You have been blessed with amazing looks, but that's not where your true beauty comes from. The way you treat others is how I know you were blessed with beauty. They way you help me and care for me shows me every day how much of a man you have become. Your attention to your studies and to medicine in how you volunteer at the clinic shows me your future will be one that will change the world for many people."_

"_What I wish for you is to be happy. I want you to know what it feels like to share your life with someone who makes you happy to wake up each day. I want you to be proud of yourself and know that no matter what you do in life, I am so proud of you. My buttons are bursting already and I will continue to watch you from above."_

"_Patrick, know this. You will never be alone. In your darkest hour, when you feel isolated and you don't know what to do or where to go, I'll help you. I'll be there, guiding you and cheering you on. When you find someone to give your heart to, I'll help you find the words. When you need encouragement to be the man I know you are, I'll whisper in your ear. I will be with you, always."_

Robin took a deep breath and read the last part.

"_The best day of my life was when you were born. I wanted to be a mother more than anything and for a while, it didn't look like it would happen. Your dad and I had some trouble getting pregnant and when you arrived, it was truly a miracle. I want that for you. I want you to get married and have a family and feel the joy in your life you have given me._

_I love you, my beautiful little boy,_

_Mom."_

Robin put the letter down and walked to Patrick. She touched his shoulder and he turned, pulling her into his arms. She held him tightly and he took comfort in her arms. They stood that way for a long time and finally stepped back from each other.

"Thank you for reading that," he said and exhaled.

"What an amazing gift that was for you, Patrick. Your mom loved you so much and I could feel that with every word I read." She sat down and put the letter back in the envelope. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

Patrick sat down next to her. "She was the best."

They looked at each other and there was a strange scratching sound, which caused them both to stiffen. Suddenly Robin squealed. "It's the egg!"

They both jumped up and went to the incubator and looked inside as their tiny egg began to move.

I appreciate everyone who reads. I just want to be sure people are interested. As long as you respond, I'll keep going.


	23. Chapter 44-45

Chapter Forty-Four:

"What should we do?" Patrick asked excitedly as they peered into the incubator.

"Nothing. It will hatch on its own," Robin said, laughing at his excitement.

"What do you mean nothing? Can't we help crack the egg? It's got to be hard to break your way into the world," Patrick watched the tiny egg move.

"If it was buried in the sand in the desert, no one would help crack the egg. We have to let nature work its magic," she said, resisting the urge to do what he said.

"Do you have a camera?"

She laughed. "We don't need to take a picture."

He took out his phone and snapped a picture. "Just one."

Robin watched the egg and finally, they saw a tiny claw start to reach out. "Look!" she squealed.

He snapped a picture and they watched like proud parents. Suddenly, Patrick gasped.

"What?"

"Um, look there," he pointed and suddenly two other eggs began to move.

"No way," Robin grabbed his hand and he laughed as she grinned in excitement.

"What do we do?" Patrick stared. "Should I grab some blankets?"

"No, they have to stay in there for at least 36 hours. After that we can move them into a tank. We need to get that ready for them," she smiled at his confused look.

"Should we bring Eve to watch? She is their mom," he said.

"She will kill them, so no," Robin laughed.

"She wouldn't kill them, she's their mother," Patrick countered.

"They don't have any maternal instincts, Patrick. They lay their eggs and that's the end of it."

"That's sad. Everyone needs a mom," he said, thinking of the letter.

"You can be their mom," she giggled.

They watched as the first baby popped its head out of the egg.

"Can I be honest for a minute?" he asked.

"Always."

"It's kind of creepy. Looks like Godzilla."

"Very nice. I'll let that go for now," she put her arm around him. "Let's go sit for a minute."

He watched her sit and worried for a minute she wasn't feeling well. "You okay?"

Nodding, she wiped her forehead. "It's just been a long day."

"I'm really sorry about what you went through. I wish I could do something to make it better," he took her hand in his.

"Patrick, I think I owe you an apology," she began.

"Why?"

She sighed and looked at her hands. "I can't imagine how hard it must be to deal with everything Paul has done. It has to be bringing up memories for you and I don't want you to feel like you have to be here with me and deal with all of this. I will be okay on my own."

"Why do you do that? It's like you expect me to leave, or maybe you want me to leave. I have never seen someone try so hard to push me away." He stood up and shrugged, "I don't want to leave, but I won't stay if you aren't sure. I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me. I want to hold you and love you and help you feel safe. I want to make you feel better, or at least show you that you're not alone." He walked back over and sat down. "But do you know what I want he most?"

She shook her head. "What's that?"

"I want you to want me like I want you. I want you to look at me and feel the passion I feel when I look at you," he stopped when she moved to him and pressed her mouth to his. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I do want you, Patrick. I feel the same passion, the same need, the same pull," she said inches from his mouth.

"They why do you want to push me away?" he murmured.

Her chin quivered and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I want you to see me for who and what I am."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I see you. I see your kindness and your compassion. I see your heart and it's beautiful. I know who you are, Robin, and I want you, completely."

"I want you, too, so much," she said and they kissed each other passionately. She pressed her hips against him and they both felt him respond.

"God, when you heal things, they work better than before," he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"You deserve to feel whole, Patrick. No matter who it's with, you deserve this."

"I only want it with you," he said and gently slipped his hands under her t-shirt. She was only wearing the shirt after her shower and he cupped her bare breasts in his hands.

She moaned into his mouth and worked on unbuttoning his shirt, slipping her hands under the material. She closed her eyes as she felt him move to her neck, kissing her softly and she suddenly flashed to the pictures Paul had taken.

"No, stop," she said fearfully.

He immediately did and looked at her. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

She moved off of him and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I just think maybe we should wait."

"Did you think about what happened in your office?" He knew just what had happened.

She blinked and her tears fell. "I feel dirty. It's so stupid because as far as we know, all he did was take pictures. I don't think I have any right to be reacting this way."

He sighed. "You have every right to react any way you feel." He watched as she moved to lean closer to him and he put his arm around her. "It's okay. I promise it will get better."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Let's check on the kids," he grinned.

They got up and walked to the incubator, both of them amazed at the five tiny lizards who looked back at them.

Chapter Forty-Five:

"Did you get everything?" Robin asked Patrick as he came into the house. She had sent him to the pet store to pick up some things for the baby tank Robin was setting up.

"I think so," he put the bags down and shrugged when she looked at him. "I might have gotten a few extra things."

"What kind of extra things?" She grinned as she made her way to the bags. The babies were two days old and ready to be taken out of the incubator and placed in a tank. She had written specific instructions about what they needed.

"Just stuff. Everyone needs something special, so I decided to get each one a little something to make them feel unique," he blushed.

She didn't know whether to laugh or kiss him. "You can't be real," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Well, since I deal with fertility treatments, many of my patients end up having multiples. I know how hard it can be to make each child feel welcome and wanted in their own way, so I thought I would get a head start."

"You do realize these are not people, she teased.

"Yes, thank you very much, but they already have unique personalities and I want to nurture that," he walked to the incubator and peered inside. "How's little "t" doing?"

They had affectionately named the tiniest of the babies little "t".

"He isn't as active as the rest, but I hope once we offer him some food, he will begin to come around."

Patrick nodded and walked over to her. "How is it coming?"

"Good. I just need the reptile carpet you bought and some of the fake trees."

He grabbed a bag and handed her three different colored carpets. "I didn't know which was best."

"They saw you coming a mile away, didn't they?" she grinned. "Green is good," she took the carpet and placed it in the tank. "What else did you get?"

He handed her some of the trees and then he took out a small cat toy. "I got them each a different mouse," he put them down in the tank.

"A mouse?"

"To snuggle. You said they like to sit on each other to keep warm, but since they're so small, they may not feel comfortable doing that yet, so they can each have a stuffed animal. You know, for warmth."

She looked at him and nodded. "Right, for warmth."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"You are being adorable. I love how nurturing you are and to be honest, I find it kind of sexy."

"Is that right?" he moved closer to her.

"Yep, now where is the water bowl?"

He handed it to her and she took a deep breath. "Now we need to move them over."

Nodding, he walked to the incubator. "Do I just pick one up?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears and rubbed her forehead. "They are really small, and super-fast, so we need to make sure they don't get away." She opened the lid. "Ready?"

He grinned. "Can I do it?"

She laughed. "Of course. You know, the first imprint is important. Everything this little dragon will ever do is contingent upon this touch."

He stopped and stared at her. "No, that's not true, is it?"

She giggled. "No, you're just a huge hand reaching in to snatch them. Now hurry up."

He rolled his eyes. "Nice."

He reached in and gently grabbed the first baby. It was literally the size of his finger and he was afraid he would lose it. He looked at the creature and smiled.

"Hello little T, or Tigger," he said as he moved the baby to the tank. He reached in and picked up another. "Hello Roo," he said and gently placed the second baby in the tank. "Welcome little Eeyore," he grinned and put the baby in the tank. He reached for the next one and inspected it. "Hello Piglet," he put the baby down and reached for the tiniest baby. "And little Pooh."

Robin watched him and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was so sweet and so cute and so damn normal. They weren't focused on any of the crap they were going through, just having fun with their unique pets. "So we are all apart of Winnie the Pooh now?"

He shrugged. "It was my favorite growing up. My mom used to read it to me all the time and I guess I'm just thinking a lot about her right now."

She put her arms around him and rested her cheek on his chest. "I think we should go out for dinner."

He hugged her back and smiled. "Like a real date?"

"Like a real date. What do you think?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Good. Pick my up in an hour," she said.

"You want me to leave?" He stepped back and pouted.

"Yes. I need to get prettied up. I'll be ready in an hour."

He kissed her and lingered a minute on her lips. "Do we need to hire a babysitter?"

She laughed. "I think they will be fine. Now go and let me change."

He flashed his dimples as he winked before leaving. Robin laughed as she cleaned up the incubator and looked at the babies. "Winnie the pooh, huh?" She smiled with pride and looked in at Adam and Eve. "Look what you did. You should both be very proud; they are beautiful."

She walked into her bedroom and went to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to make tonight special and she had an idea she wanted to run past Patrick. It was silly for him to stay at a hotel. She wanted him to move in with her. She wanted him to be with her. Humming to herself, she pulled her clothes off and took her lotion, rubbing her skin and smiling at how simply happy she was. She heard something and laughed.

"What did you forget?" she walked out into the family room and froze when she saw who was in her house. She turned to run, but fell and hit her head on the table. She thought of Patrick as she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As long as you respond, I'll keep going.


	24. Chapter 46-47

Chapter Forty-Six:

Patrick hummed to himself as he made his way back to Robin's house. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and truly excited for what life was going to bring. He was in love with an amazing woman who was intelligent and beautiful and exciting and simply amazing. He turned into the gas station to fill up his tank and as he got back behind the wheel, his phone rang.

"I'm almost there," he grinned as he answered.

"Dr. Drake?" A male voice asked.

Patrick blushed. "Yes, who is this?"

"This is officer Ryan. I was trying to reach Dr. Scorpio, but she didn't answer. Can you give her a message?"

He figured she was getting ready. "Sure."

"Paul Benson was released on bond about an hour ago. We are going to be posting extra security around her office, but I thought she should know."

"How did he get out on bond? What about everything we found in her office?" He was already on his way to her house.

"I don't know, probably a great lawyer. I just wanted her to know, and you too. Be careful."

Patrick thanked him and hung up. All thoughts of a romantic evening were gone. He raced to her house.

XXXX

Robin woke up and she was freezing cold. She couldn't see anything and realized she wasn't blindfolded, but in a dark room. Her hands were wrapped with duct tape and there was water on the floor. She was only wearing her bra and panties, and the damp smell and air in the room was making her stomach churn. Her head was pounding, but she tried to keep her wits about her. She just needed to stay calm and think. She prayed Patrick was safe and this was only about her.

Paul. He was in her house and he had grabbed her before she could react. How was he out of jail? She remembered hitting her head and blacking out, but that's all she remembered. She tried to get up, but her head was throbbing and she passed out again.

XXXX

Patrick walked into her house and his worst fears were confirmed. There were signs of a struggle and Robin was nowhere to be found. He searched all over before he called the police to come. He found her purse and her phone and he felt his eyes fill with tears of frustration and fear. He let the police in and walked into the family room to wait. He looked at the tank and his heart fell. The baby tank was overturned and the lizards were crushed. He gently moved the tank and only counted four babies. He wiped his eyes as he gently laid out the tiny babies.

"Were those her pets?" One officer asked.

Patrick nodded. "They were our babies."

"Sorry." He looked at Patrick. "We'll find her, okay?"

Again he nodded.

XXXX

Robin opened her eyes when she heard a sound. She realized she had been moved and was lying in a beautiful bed with plush blankets and pillows. She was wearing a soft pink nightgown and her hair was billowing around her shoulders.

"Where am I?"

"You're up?" Patrick asked and was at her side instantly. "You're back?" He pulled her into his arms.

She was startled, but she recovered quickly and held him. "I don't understand. How did you find me?"

"I'll always find you. I promised nothing would happen to you and I meant it. You're going to be fine," he said and stroked her cheek. "I was so worried about you. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was getting ready for our date and I heard a noise. When I came in, Paul was there. He grabbed me and I woke up in a dark cold room. The next thing I knew, I was here." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"At my house," he smiled. "We're home."

"But you live in a hotel. I don't understand," she said.

"Why do you do that? Why do you insist on believing things about me that aren't true?"

"What?" Robin felt her heart race. Something was wrong. She was shivering and the smell was back. She felt strong hands on her, shaking her. She opened her eyes and there was a flashlight shining in her face. She looked ahead and it wasn't Patrick, but Paul, and she was back in the dark damp room. She had been dreaming.

"Paul?"

"That's right. Now will you come willingly or do you need to stay here longer?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. What is the matter with you? Why can't you leave me alone?" She shivered uncontrollably and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"You will. A few more days here and you'll be begging to leave with me."

"I need my meds, Paul. I need to take care of myself."

He grinned and she squinted as he shined the light in her eyes. "You want your meds, you'll come with me willingly."

"You can't be serious. This is my life you're messing with. You will never have me, Paul. I'm in love with someone else."

"Right. How's that going for you? No sex? A man who can't perform? Even you won't live with that. I'll help you to remember what a real man does," he ran his fingers over her chest.

"Get your hands off of me," she said through her tears.

"I can wait. The question is, can you?" he grinned and walked out, leaving her alone in the complete darkness. She felt something crawl on her skin and she cried out for help. She waited and listened, but there was nothing.

XXXXX

Robin opened her eyes and was immediately thrust into the darkness that continued to surround her. She didn't really feel the pain in her wrists anymore and she was so cold, her body was numb. It had been hours since Paul had left, or maybe longer, she couldn't be sure, and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She noticed the start of a cough that sounded similar to the one she had before and she tried not to let the panic take over. She kept her thoughts on Patrick and their tiny lizard family and how cute their life was going to be. They were going to have fun and enjoy life with each other. She vowed to herself that would be the case and she was determined to make sure it happened.

XXXX

Patrick paced back and forth in Robin's house and was losing hope. He had spoken to Maxie and Diane and both were working on trying to figure out where Robin might be. Diane was helping the police with the Carly angle and Maxie was calling anyone who may know where Robin went. The police had little to go on and were trying to track down Paul. He was supposed to have a tether on and the signal hadn't been turned off. They were waiting to bring him in, but they needed a reason. Patrick was livid.

"How much more of a reason do you need than the fact he was released and she was taken? What is the hold up?"

"Is it possible she took off on her own?" The officer asked him.

"And killed her pets? Don't be ridiculous. We were together and I went home so she could change before we went to dinner. She did not leave on her own. You have to look for her!" he yelled.

"We will. I'll be in touch," the officer said and they all left. Patrick walked into the bedroom and looked for something, anything to help him figure out where she was.

"Think Drake. Where would he take her? What does he want?" He spoke to himself as he walked through the house. He ran his hand through his hair and looked in the baby tank again, his heart breaking at the tiny lifeless bodies. He looked at Adam and Eve and something caught his eye. There was a piece of paper in the tank.

"What the hell?" he said as he opened the top and reached in, grabbing the paper and closing the top. He looked at it and there was a message written. There was an address and the words "come alone; tell no one". He didn't hesitate; he ran.

XXXXX

Patrick drove quickly to the address and saw what looked to be a huge empty building. He knew this was stupid and he needed some way to protect himself. He had a knife in his car and his medical bag, but he didn't know what else he could use. He grabbed the bag and the knife and the tiny flashlight he had. He made his way inside.

The building was dark and wet, with water leaking all around and the stench of mold and mildew permeated everything. He felt his stomach churn as he made his way through the large empty room. He tripped on the concrete floor and crashed to the ground, swearing as he dropped everything. He grabbed his flashlight and got back up, making his way down the hall when the floor crumbled and he fell through the cement and crashed to the ground below.

"Fuck," he swore again, his head throbbing and his back twisted. He could barely see in front of him and felt around for the flashlight, shining it and looking up, he saw he had fallen through the floor to what looked like a basement. The floor was damp and it was freezing. He sat up and saw his medical bag next to him. After gathering his wits, he stood up and turned to look around the room. His heart fell when he saw her.

"Oh my God, Robin?" he ran to her, her body limp, dressed only in her underwear. Her hands were tied together with wet tape and her skin was ice cold to the touch. He felt for a pulse and it was faint, but he could feel it. He fumbled in his bag to find the knife and he held the flashlight between his teeth as he sawed through the tape around her wrists. He finally separated them, but he didn't pull it off her skin, fearing he would rip the flesh. He gathered her in his arms and moved to a relatively dry place.

"Baby I'm so sorry," he said as his voice caught in his throat. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, gently placing it around her body. He shivered in the cold air and gathered her in his arms, holding her to him and trying to figure out how to get them out of there.

"Let me go," she whimpered suddenly and he lay her down, holding her face in his hands and stroking her cheek.

"Robin? It's Patrick. Can you open your eyes?" he leaned in close to her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful, I'm here," he smiled and held her hand.

"Patrick?"

"We're going to get out of here, it's okay," he said.

"No, Paul is here. He wanted me to go with him and I wouldn't. He refused to give me my meds," she began to cough and doubled over.

"Shit," Patrick said as he watched her struggle to get air. "We need to get out of here now."

"No, you go. He doesn't know you're here and you can save yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said breathlessly, her tears falling.

He shook his head. "You are obviously delirious if you think for a second I'm going to leave you."

"But Patrick, he will kill us both," she whispered.

"No he won't. This will end once and for all." He went to move when there was a shaking sound and more of the floor above them began to come down. Patrick covered her with his body and they both heard a thud as Paul fell through the concrete and landed a few feet from them. They soon realized he wasn't alone. Carly had fallen right beside him.

Chapter Forty-Seven:

Patrick held Robin in his arms and sat there, stunned, watching the two bodies of the people who tormented both of them, lying there, unconscious. He looked up and saw the stairs where they must have tried to come down were broken. How were they going to get out of there?

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked as he came around.

Patrick placed Robin gently on the floor and moved to grab his bag. He knew he had gauze and he figured he should try and tie them up.

"Carly? Are you okay?" Paul cried and shook his sister.

"What happened?" Carly said as she came around. Her voice sent Patrick reeling and he felt like he was back in that awful moment. He moved back to Robin and sat in front of her, grabbing a scalpel from his bag and holding it in front of him, protecting them both.

"We fell through the fucking floor," Paul said as he wiped his face. "I think I broke my arm."

Carly sat up and looked at him before she looked and saw Patrick and Robin. "What is he doing here? And who is that?"

Patrick didn't say anything. He held the scalpel and protected Robin.

"We need to find a way out of here. Forget them," Paul said.

Carly scrambled to her feet and walked towards Patrick. "Who is this bitch? Is this who hurt my brother and who you decided was worth having your child?"

"Carly, stop. Get over here and help me," Paul yelled at her.

She turned and walked to Paul. "What the fuck is going on here? You told me we would find the key to our future here. You didn't tell me Patrick would be here."

"I didn't know he would be here. He must have found the note sooner than I thought." He stood up and held his arm to his side before walking to Patrick and Robin. "She's not dead, is she?"

Patrick couldn't believe these people. He kept his mouth shut until Paul reached to Robin.

"Get away from her or I will kill you."

"Right. You and who else? Looks kind of like you're outnumbered."

"How did you get out of jail? Where is your tether?"

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Paul began and suddenly the room shook again and the ceiling began to cave in. Paul fell back and Carly went to him when a huge piece of ceiling fell and hit her directly on the head, killing her instantly.

"Carly?" Paul screamed. "Oh God no," he scooped her in his arms and held her.

Patrick gathered Robin in his arms and moved to the open area of the room, far away from Paul and Carly. He felt her stir and he sat down, smoothing her hair away.

"Hey, can you look at me?"

She opened her eyes and struggled to focus. "I'm so cold."

He held her and nodded. "I know. We're going to get out of here."

"You bitch," Paul suddenly ran at them. "How could you do this? I loved her."

Robin's eyes opened wide and she tensed up as Patrick held her. "Paul?"

"We were going to be a family and you did this. Everything was fine until you went to that stupid appointment and fell for this loser."

"What are you talking about? You were going to be a family with your sister? You're sicker than I thought," Patrick said.

"She isn't my sister, she's my wife."

"What?" Robin asked. "Then why were you so crazy with me?"

"It's his fault," Paul said as he looked at Patrick.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, her voice weak.

"If he had helped her get pregnant, then everything would have been fine. He couldn't, and so I had to pretend to work with you to see if there was a way for you to help me," he said.

"Help you how?" Patrick asked.

"I couldn't get my wife pregnant. I figured Robin could help me."

"How? You stalked me and attacked me. How was I supposed to help you? Carry a child for you?" Robin moved a little and sat next to Patrick. She saw Patrick had the scalpel behind him and she was giving him room.

"At first, yes, but then I found out you had AIDS. You should have told me," he looked at her with disgust. "I allowed my wife to go after another man and I went after someone who is diseased. You will pay for that with your life."

"I don't have AIDS and there is no way in hell I would ever have slept with you," she said.

"Not willingly, perhaps, but so what? With Carly in jail, I decided to stay with the plan, get to you and I knew if you became pregnant, you would keep it."

"You're a sick piece of shit," Patrick said.

Paul lunged at him and knocked Patrick onto his back. Robin moved out of the way and Patrick punched at Paul until he was able to throw him off of him. The room shook again and the ceiling began to fall. Patrick jumped to cover Robin and they lay there until the dust settled.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm having some trouble breathing," she said, her lips turning blue.

He looked for his bag and found it, reaching in and fumbling for an inhaler. He helped her use it and she closed her eyes, letting it help.

"Looking for this?" Paul said; reminding them he was there.

Patrick and Robin looked at him and saw he was pinned under a rock, the scalpel in his hand. They both watched in horror as he took the scalpel and slit his own throat.

Patrick turned and held Robin to him, feeling her shaking with fear and cold. "We need to get out of here."

She looked at him and wiped her face. "Maybe one of them had a cell phone?"

He nodded and got up carefully, worried about the stability of the ceiling and walked to Paul, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. He didn't see anything and went to Carly, fighting his own demons and reaching to her. He felt her clothes and found a phone, pulling it off her and walking back to Robin. He sat down and dialed 911, thrilled when someone answered. He told them what happened and the address where they were. He hung up and saw Robin was unconscious again. He gathered her in his arms and prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more updates left! Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 48-49

Chapter Forty-Eight:

How long had it been? Patrick adjusted Robin in his arms and stroked her cheek. His own body was going numb from the cold and he tried to wrap her lower body in his legs to help her keep warm, because his shirt only covered so much. The police had been there and they were waiting to get the proper equipment to come back in. The floor above them was totally unstable and every time someone came in, it threatened to completely collapse.

"Patrick?" Robin murmured. She had been in and out of consciousness.

"I'm here. Can you wake up? I'm kind of lonely."

She smiled and looked at him. "Thundering silence?"

He felt tears prick his eyes. "Something like that."

"Can you get out of here? If you leave me behind, can you get out?"

"I'm not leaving you behind."

She tried to focus on him. "That's not what I asked," she began to cough and her body felt like it was on fire. Patrick held her and tried to rub her back. He was terrified of what was wrong with her.

She concentrated in her breathing and looked up at him. "Will you just talk to me for awhile?"

He rubbed her arms and she sat up, her back against his chest. "You know, I think it's good we met the way we did. I'm glad you didn't go through with the fertility treatment."

She held his hands in hers. "Why is that?" Her voice was weak, but she tried to stay with him.

"Because when you have a child, I want it to be with me," he whispered close to her.

Her tears fell and he wiped them away. "You are going to be the best mom."

"That's just not going to happen."

"Didn't I tell you I'm the best? Besides, you fixed me, so now our future is wide open."

She had trouble keeping her eyes open. "I didn't fix you. That implies you were broken and you weren't. You deserve to be a father, Patrick."

He felt her pass out again and he cradled her in his arms. "Stay with me, Robin, please don't leave me," he sobbed.

"Help us," he yelled out into the darkness. He kissed her forehead and his tears fell at the heat he felt despite the cold. He heard the officers come back and yell that they were going to try and lower a rope with a harness and if he could hold her to him, they would try and lift them out. It was the best shot they had.

XXXX

"I'm fine, just let me help her," Patrick said a while later. They had successfully been pulled out of the building and were rushed to the hospital. Robin had been taken away from him and he was trying to get to her.

"Dr. Drake, you need to let us help you," the attending physician said. "As soon as we know anything, I will let you know."

Patrick?" A panicked voice ran into the room.

"Diane, I'm okay," he said as she hugged him. "I have to find Robin. She is really bad. I have to go to her."

"I'll find out what I can," she said. "I just need you to be okay."

He could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm okay, Di. I promise."

She nodded and walked out.

"You seem to be okay. I'd like to give you a tetanus shot because you are due and we don't know what was in that room. After that, you can go sit with Dr. Scorpio," the doctor said.

Patrick nodded; his only thought was to get to Robin.

XXXX

Diane walked inside the triage where they had Robin. The nurses were covering her with warming blankets and she was being given oxygen. The x-rays were on the wall and her lungs looked full of fluid. She walked to the bed and nodded to the other nurses. They walked out and Diane sat down, taking Robin's hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I think all of this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked from the door, startling Diane.

"Patrick, I didn't know you were done," she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"What were you saying? What did you do?" He walked closer and his eyes were sad and full of fear.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. I just want you to be okay," she stammered.

He felt like the walls were closing in around him. "Diane, what aren't you telling me? Please, you've known me my whole life. My mother was your best friend. Don't lie to me, please."

She looked at him and then at Robin. "I think it's my fault Paul and Carly got to Robin."

"What?"

"I didn't know who he was before and I may have talked to him about you and Robin. It was before he attacked you both the first time, but I think maybe something I said gave him an in somehow. I just don't understand how he got out and how he got to her again." She looked at him. "I must have done something."

He shook his head. "No you didn't, Di. Don't think that way and let's just be thankful both Paul and Carly are dead. Now why don't you go home and rest? I'll be here with Robin."

Diane left and Patrick sat down, taking Robin's hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He felt his tears fall as he looked at her and realized with a sickening feeling that he never told Diane that Carly was out. He didn't know what that meant or didn't mean, but he knew one thing for sure, the only people he and Robin could trust were each other.

"Patrick?" Robin asked softly.

"Hey, I'm here," he stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she stroked his cheek with her finger.

"I'm perfect. How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts. What did the doctor say?"

"You have pneumonia, but hopefully we can get rid of it quickly," he said, trying to keep his voice upbeat.

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow hopefully, assuming the antibiotics work."

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" He stood up to check her vitals.

She grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry you had to see her again."

"It doesn't matter. Don't you see? Nothing matters except you. I would face 1000 Carly's if it meant you weren't in this hospital bed. You deserve to be happy and healthy and not in this bed." He wiped his eyes and sat on the side of the bed.

"Can you lay here with me and let me hold you?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay, Robin," he said as his chin quivered.

"Please lay with me," she pressed him.

He kicked his shoes off and got in the bed with her. She put her arms around him and her head on his chest. "You're going to be okay," she said softly.

How could he be with someone so giving? How was it she was comforting him? How was it she knew just what he needed? "I love you so much," he said as he held her.

"I love you, too. Thank you for saving me."

He knew, in his heart, it was she who had saved him.

Chapter Forty-Nine:

Patrick walked back from the lounge with some coffee. He had been with Robin all night and she had been up coughing a lot, but her fever was down and the meds seemed to be working. She was going to be released later this morning. He rubbed his face as he tried to wake up and he felt sick in the pit of his stomach when he thought about all that had happened. He also worried about Diane and what really happened with her. He made his way into her room and she wasn't in the bed.

"Robin?" he called out, panic in his voice.

"I'm here," she said, her voice small and he didn't see her. He walked farther into the room and saw her sitting on the stool in the corner of the room.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He put his coffee down and rushed to her side.

"I'm okay," she said and smiled although her tears were evident.

"I beg to differ," he sat down next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm having some trouble," she said and wiped her face. Her wrists were bandaged from the tape and she winced at the pain.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel like a loser. I don't like being in a bed. I want to go home and I want to see the babies and I want to lie on the blanket fort with you and just be a loser who is afraid of her bed at home."

He sighed. "You're not a loser. You're my hero."

She leaned into him and he held her. "I don't feel like a hero. I feel like I'm losing control. I feel like I may never feel comfortable again."

He had to tell her about the babies, but he didn't know how. He stood up and reached for her. "Come here and sit with me," he led her to the recliner chair and she sat down while he pulled up a chair next to her.

"You will be comfortable again, I know it. We will not let what happened ruin everything that's good and real in our lives. I don't care if we have to sleep on the floor for a month until you're comfortable, but you will get there. We can buy a new bed or a new house, but you will be okay." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Will you believe that for me?"

She nodded, "I'll try."

He sighed. "I need to tell you something."

She could sense his hesitation. "What is it?"

"When I found they had taken you, your house was messed up. I searched everywhere for you and couldn't find anything. The police came and I realized the baby tank had been knocked over."

Her eyes filled again and she grabbed his hand. "Oh Patrick, were they still there?"

"Four of them were dead. They were cold and it looked like they were smushed by the contents of the tank."

She was quiet for a minute. "I don't mean to be gross, but did you feel if they were dead? Were their bodies injured?"

He was confused, "No, I don't think so, but I don't follow."

"Reptiles have a defense mechanism in order to protect themselves. If their temperatures dip too low, their bodies shut down, almost like they go into hibernation. I'm not saying that's what happened, but it's possible they were just stunned. It's unlikely because they were so young, but we should warm them up and give them a chance."

He felt a tiny ray of hope. "I had no idea that was possible."

"It's a long shot, but who knows." She opened her eyes wide. "Adam and Eve? Are they okay?"

He nodded. "Perfectly fine."

"Good. That's good," she sighed. "I want to go home."

"I'll go check on your discharge papers."

XXXX

A couple hours later, Robin and Patrick arrived at her house. He helped her into the house and she froze once inside.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should stay somewhere else. I don't know if I can stay here," she began to cry.

"Come here," he pulled her to him and held her. "Let's go sit in the family room and check on everyone. We can grab a bag and go to a hotel."

She nodded and let him help her into the family room. "Let me see the babies," she said.

He walked with her to the tank and she reached in and picked up one of them, inspecting it before she put him back and did the same with the others.

"Well?" Patrick asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "Their bodies are crushed."

He felt his shoulders sag. "Shit."

"I need to sit down," she said and walked to the blankets on the floor. She sat and fell into a coughing fit.

Patrick grabbed the inhaler and helped her to calm down and take deep breaths. He sat with her and they both were quiet.

"This sucks," Robin said.

He smiled. "You are correct."

"We both make a good living, Patrick, I want to go somewhere and be taken care of. I want us to relax and not worry about anything. I just want to stop thinking about this."

He nodded. "Do you have a place in mind? It needs to be close because you need to be settled and not moving around."

"I know. I just don't want to be here right now. I guess it doesn't matter where we go, but I can't look at this place. I need to leave." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Okay. Let's grab a bag and go," he felt his heart twist at her fear. He knew just what that was like and he would give anything for her to not feel that torment.

"I'll have Maxie check on Adam and Eve, unless you think Diane would rather help," Robin said as she pulled some clothes to pack.

Patrick shook his head. "Maxie will be fine."

Catching the tone in his voice, Robin looked at him. "What is it? Is Diane okay?"

He nodded. "She's fine."

Robin was confused at his response, but wanted to get out of there. She made a mental note to find out what was going on.


	26. Chapter 50-51

Chapter Fifty:

Patrick and Robin made their way to the suite in the hotel he found outside of town. It was a beautiful hotel with a private suite that wasn't cheap, but well worth it for Robin's comfort and recovery. He slid the key in the elevator which gave them access to the area and turned to look at her.

"You doing okay?"

She nodded and leaned against the side of the elevator. "Just tired. My energy is pretty non existent."

"Well the plan for the rest of the day is for you to rest and let me pamper you," he grinned and grabbed their bags as the door opened. He walked with her to the door and opened it, following her inside and placing the bags down before helping her to the couch.

"Patrick, this is beautiful," she said as she looked around the room. There was a whirlpool in the corner by the bathroom area and a large fireplace. There was a separate sleeping area with a table and office set up and a huge king sized bed. There was a walk out balcony overlooking the lake.

"I just want you to recover in peace and quiet. I want the biggest worry you have is what to order from room service. I want you to feel safe," he sat down next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She felt her eyes fill with gratitude as she looked at him. "I don't need all of this, I just need you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I know, but you deserve it." He got up to bring their bags in and she leaned back and closed her eyes, exhausted.

Patrick took their bags and walked to the bed. He placed everything down and went to unpack their toiletries.

Robin slept soundly on the couch until she woke up when the most horrible sound pierced the air. She shot up and heard Patrick screaming as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" She coughed as she stood there.

He was on the bed, holding his chest and pointing at the bag. "Nothing, except for the twelve foot spider that's in the bag."

She stifled a smile. "Spider? You screamed over a spider?"

He blushed, "It isn't just a spider, but a tarantula. I'm not going near that bag. I say we throw it in the fire."

She shook her head and walked to the bag.

"Robin, don't; I'm serious. It was huge!"

She put her hand up and grinned. "Let me check before we burn your wardrobe." She picked up the bag and looked carefully, not a huge fan of spiders herself. She gasped and he grabbed a pillow, holding it in front of his body for protection.

"Kill it," he said.

She reached into the bag and he thought he might faint.

"It isn't a spider," she said as her voice caught in her throat. "It's little 'T'." She turned and held the tiny lizard in her hands.

"What?" Patrick moved to her and saw the tiny lizard in her hands. "How did he get there? Is he even alive?"

She smiled. "He is cold, so we need to warm him up before we know if he will be okay. He is alive, but his body has slowed down."

"How did he get in my bag?"

"My guess is that when the tank was knocked down, he ran and then tried to hide, so he probably hid in the folded clothes and got cold, so his body slowed. When he was moved around and put in the bag, he warmed up enough to move," she smiled and placed the baby against her shoulder.

"Little 'T'?" he grinned and walked closer.

"Looks like he is a fighter," she beamed as they both looked at the tiny reptile.

"So what do we need to do? He needs to have a place to stay," Patrick was so happy to see her with the baby.

"Well, she doesn't need much, just a small enclosure. Do we have any kind of box?"

He looked around and came back with the ice bucket. "This is all I can find. I will go to a store, but in the meantime, will it work?"

Robin went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, folding it and placing it in the bucket. She put the baby in the bucket and looked around for a heat source. "Let's place it near the lamp and the heat should be enough for now."

Patrick carefully placed the bucket near the lamp and crossed his arms. "We need to do better."

She walked up and put her arm around his waist. "What do you mean?"

"Well as his, wait, you said her, is it a girl?"

"Too soon to tell, but I didn't want to give it a complex," she grinned.

"Right, so as his/her parents, I feel like we need to make sure he survives. I'll go out and pick up a few things. What should I get?"

She grabbed a pad of paper and wrote down a few things. "This will be fine. Hurry back, though," she walked to sit down.

He knew she didn't want to be alone, so he nodded. "I'll be right back."

He left and she lay down on the couch, hugging the pillow to her and trying to rest.

XXXX

About an hour later, they sat back on the couch and looked at the tiny home they made for little T. Patrick had found a small fish tank and they made a makeshift lid for it. They placed a towel inside and Robin had ordered a fruit and vegetable plate for them to eat and cut up a tiny piece of the food and placed it in the tank. Patrick had also bought 3 tiny crickets and they placed them in the tank with T.

"He should eat," Patrick said.

"Give him time," she grinned.

"You know what this means," he said as he pulled her legs onto his lap.

She rested her back against the pillows and smiled as he pulled her socks off. "What does it mean?"

"Well, I think it means we have hope. We've been through this shitty ordeal and we are both dealing with the aftermath. There are issues we need to deal with and we will deal with them, but this little dude right here means there is hope we will get through it. He is a gift," he looked at Robin and smiled as she was asleep. "Just like you."

XXXXX

Robin opened her eyes and saw Patrick sprawled on the smaller couch; his long frame scrunched in what she knew had to be a terribly uncomfortable position. She sat up and felt her own aching joints and realized she had to learn to be comfortable in a bed again.

She made her way to the bed area and peered into the little tank, smiling at Little T who was basking in the warmth of the light. So much had happened in such a short time and she had a hard time wrapping her mind around everything. Walking back into the main area of the room, she saw Patrick sit up and smile at her.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, better I think. How about you? I can imagine your body doesn't appreciate being in that position. You should have laid in the bed."

"I'm fine. How about something to eat?" He stood up and walked to the fridge in the room.

"Sure," she stretched and sat down by the fireplace. "Should I start a fire?"

"Sure," he called to her as he got some food. She turned the fireplace on and placed a blanket on the floor. He walked over and joined her and put her antibiotic down.

"Thank you," she grinned. "You are the best nurse I've had."

He chuckled. "Well I have ulterior motives."

"Is that right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yup," he handed her a cheese sandwich. "I figure if I'm good as what I do, you'll be more inclined to give me a reward."

She smiled. "What sort of reward?"

"Maybe a soak in the whirlpool?"

"I think that might be arranged." She put her food down and took a drink of water. "Will you be honest with me about something?"

Surprised, he put his food down. "I'm always honest with you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I wasn't implying you weren't, but I want to make sure you feel comfortable telling me things, even if they aren't pleasant."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure we've moved past the unpleasant issues where I'm concerned." He could see she was serious so he paused. "What's going on?"

"Something happened with Diane. Can you tell me what it was?"

He paled. "I don't know what to tell."

She moved closer to him. "Patrick, since I've met you, you have only told me how important Diane is to you and how she is like your second mother. When I first met you, she protected you like a mother would and it is clearly evident just how important you are to her. She helped me as well and now it's clear something happened and you're uncomfortable with her helping us. Please talk to me. What happened?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "She told me that she might be responsible for Paul getting to us. She said she had spoken to him before he took us the first time and she didn't know who he was. She divulged info about us and it might have given him an 'in' or something."

Robin shrugged. "It doesn't sound like that's much to go on. Maybe she just feels badly about what happened and knows she spoke to him. What am I missing?"

He wiped his face. "Nothing, I guess. I just feel like there was more to her fears. She was the only one who knew the extent of what happened with Carly and she was the one who told me Carly was Paul's sister. I hate thinking anything like this, but I'm not sure who we can trust."

"Okay, let's not worry about it right now. We are both safe and together and Paul and Carly are dead. I think after a few days, we should talk to Diane and get this out in the open. I think it might just be a miscommunication. I don't think she's a bad person at all. Will you talk to her?"

He nodded. "If you come with me."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," she smiled and raised her eyebrows. "So about that reward."

He grinned. "Whirlpool?"

"Yes please."

He stood up and went to fill the tub with warm water. He watched her stand up and glance to the bedroom, frowning at the bed. He knew their next obstacle was the bed, but he was going to help her with that.

"I need help wrapping my wrists," she said and walked over to him, carrying the medical bag.

He gently wrapped her bandages with plastic and then went to turn the water off before he turned on the jets. He turned and saw her standing there and he reached for her to come closer.

"Are you sure you are okay being with me like this?" she asked him.

"I'm not looking back anymore, Robin. I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible. You are still recovering from pneumonia and almost freezing to death, so all I intend to do right now is hold you and care for you. The rest will happen soon, I know it."

She looked up into his eyes and he wiped her tears. "How did I get so lucky?"

He held her and she rested her head against his chest. "Come on, let's enjoy this tub."

She watched as he pulled his clothes off and stood there, naked and beautiful and she bit her lip as he moved to help her remove her clothes. He took care with each article of clothing and soon she was naked and he took her hand, stepping into the tub and helping her in with him before they sat down, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," he whispered into her ear. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you and then when I did, I didn't know what you had been through. I'm so sorry for all of this."

She turned slightly and touched his cheek. "I'm fine and we are together. I think we need to stop thinking about the bad times and only look forward. I'm here because you saved me. I'm here because you found me and I'm here because it's exactly where I want to be."

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, his hands on her body under the water. She turned in his arms and sat to his side, her hand on his chest and his body leaning against his. They both felt his erection growing and his eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She sat back and touched his face.

"No. I was afraid I set myself back. I was afraid all of my progress would be gone. I'm so glad it's not."

She grinned. "I told you, Patrick, you're worth this love and this life. This is just the beginning."

He looked into her eyes and held her to him as they let the water soothe them.

Chapter Fifty-One:

"We should go downstairs to the restaurant for dinner," Robin said later that day as they sat on the couch after their whirlpool experience.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to exert yourself."

She turned to face him and smiled. "When everything happened before, I had asked you to take me to dinner. We didn't make it then, but I want to try again. It's just downstairs, no real exertion necessary. I think it would be nice."

"Okay, I think that would be amazing," he grinned. "I'll call and make a reservation."

She stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and change."

He nodded and called while she went into the bathroom.

XXXX

Patrick sat and held little T while he waited for Robin to come out if the bedroom area. The tiny lizard was finally eating and as much as Patrick protested at first, he found the little critter endearing. He saw what Robin loved about Adam and Eve.

"Am I interrupting something?" Robin startled him and he turned to her with a huge smile. She was wearing a small black halter-top and jeans. Her sides of her hair were pulled up into a twist with the back long and falling around her shoulders. She had a tiny bit of pink lipstick on, and she was simply gorgeous.

He almost dropped Little T when he saw her and she jumped to help him with the squirming baby dragon. They put him back in the tank and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess you caught me off guard." He took her hands. "You look beautiful."

Blushing, she shrugged, "It's just jeans."

"No it isn't, it's you," he smiled. "Let me change real quick and then we can go.

She nodded and walked out to the living area, giving him privacy.

XXXX

A little while later, they walked into the restaurant and were greeted by appreciative looks from most of the people at the bar. Patrick put his arm protectively around her as they walked to their table.

"You doing okay?" he asked as they sat down. Her breathing was a little labored from the walk and he worried it was too much.

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm okay. My lungs are better and I feel much better. It's just going to take some time for me to be 100%."

He felt her touch all through his body and smiled. "Okay. I'll back off."

"Don't back off, just trust me to tell you if I need to rest."

"I guess I can do that," he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

The waiter brought them some wine and Patrick ordered some appetizers. He held up his glass and she took hers. "A toast to us and more nights free from distraction."

She clinked his glass and nodded. "And to a night of discovery."

He took a drink with her and looked at his hands before looking back at her. "So tell me something."

She placed her glass down and met his gaze. "What's that?"

"What made you decide to have a child?"

Her face clouded over and she sighed. "I didn't, really. I just let Maxie talk me into something stupid."

He shook his head. "Why was it stupid?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "In the time you've known me, Patrick, I have been in the hospital more than out. I have no business thinking I am in any position to be responsible for another life. It was a childish fantasy, nothing more."

"You're wrong. You have been sick because you were being poisoned. You can't just ignore that. You were taking a cocktail that was doing more harm than good and that will not happen again." He took her hands in his. "Robin, you would make the best mother."

"Why even bring this up? All it does is make me sad," she took her hand away and wiped her eyes.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're wrong. You once told me that the best thing I could do is want to get better. I need you to believe the same. It doesn't matter if you decide to have a child, Robin, what matters is you believe you are worthy of having one. I'm here to tell you that you are and I will make sure you believe it yourself."

She stared at him and he shrugged. "What? I'm the best, just like you."

"You make it sound so simple," she said softly. "But Patrick, it's anything but simple. There are so many unknowns."

"You're right, and I think that between both of us, we have lived through enough unknowns to realize we can't waste any time." He reached across the table and stroked her cheek. "I'm just asking you to look at the future with an open mind."

"Okay," she grinned as she heard the music playing. She stood up and walked to him. "May I have this dance?"

He took her hand and stood up. "Always."

They moved to the small dance floor and he held her to him as they moved to the music. He was careful not to make her exert much effort, so they just swayed gently.

"I think we should go back upstairs," he said, his voice husky as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She looked up into his eyes and cupped his face with her hands. "I think that's a great idea."


	27. Chapter 52-53

Chapter Fifty-Two:

They walked back into the hotel suite and both were quiet. There was a shared nervousness and excitement in the air. It wasn't that something was expected, but rather invited. They were a normal couple, sharing an extraordinary evening.

Patrick placed their food on the counter and locked the door before he turned to look at her. "How do you feel? Do you need to rest?"

"No. Should we finish our dinner?" She played with her hands.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," he began. "But if you are, we can eat."

"No, I'm not hungry either," she blushed as she smiled.

He put the food in the small fridge in the room and walked over to her. "Tell me what you're thinking?" he took her hands in his.

She rubbed the back of his hands and looked up into his eyes. "I'm thinking about how we got here, to this moment. I'm thinking how I have been so lonely and closed off and now I'm simply happy. I'm thinking about how lucky I am that you're here."

His eyes met hers as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm also thinking about you and how much I want to be here with you, in this moment, tonight."

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, tentatively at first, and then he forgot his manners and hungrily went after her tongue, sucking on her lip and wrapping her in his arms.

Robin felt like she was walking on air. His mouth on hers was intoxicating and passionate and she responded with equal fervor. They kissed for a long time before he stepped back and looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked, her breath coming fast. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the moment I met you and how sure I was that I would be alone forever. I am thinking about how you took all of my issues and removed their power, turning what I thought were failures into a chance for a new beginning."

He reached up and took the clip out of her hair, letting the long locks fall down over her shoulders. "I'm thinking about how amazing you are; beautiful and intelligent and tender and passionate. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I will make you never doubt being here with me. I adore you," he brushed the tears off her face and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

She walked to the couch and sat down, suddenly uncomfortable. He noticed her change in demeanor and sat with her. "What is it? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't think I can go in the bed yet, Patrick. I don't want to think about anything but being with you, but the bed is something I don't know that I can get past. It's ridiculous, I know."

He smiled. "Are you through?"

She looked at him with a quizzical eye.

"Tonight isn't about a bed, or what happened to either one of us. This is about us and having some fun getting back to what we've both been missing."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "I could use some fun."

He wiggled his eyebrows and stood up, walking to the fireplace and turning it on before he laid out the blanket on the floor and took the pillows from the bed, placing them around the edge. He turned to look at her and she was standing behind him, making her way to him and slowly removing his tie, tossing it on the floor. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, never taking her eyes off of him. She ran her hands over his skin and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Patrick reached up and untied the strings of her halter-top and the material fell to the floor. He tilted her chin to him and lowered his mouth onto hers as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. She moved her hands down his arms and smiled as he unhooked her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor. He took her hand and they sat down on the blanket.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked her as he looked at her, her face glowing from the light of the fire.

"I am, are you?"

Nodding, he moved closer to her. "Tell me something."

She smiled. "Anything."

"How do you like to be touched?" he asked in a voice that made her insides melt.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "I like to be touched like this," she reached to his chest and ran her fingers over his skin, moving in and kissing the flesh where her fingers had been.

He felt his whole body react to her as she touched him and he let her push him slowly onto his back. "I also like to be touched like this," she leaned over him and traced a line down his torso with her tongue, letting her hair fall all over his body. She moved up and down his long frame before she stopped at his waist and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He raised his hips as she pulled them off and she moved her hands up and down his strong thighs.

"Those are some of the things I like," she said as she ran her hand over his covered groin.

He gave her a smoldering look and sat up before turning them over so she was on her back. "That was quite the answer," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "But I recall asking how you like to be touched," he moved to the top of her breast and kissed her.

"I thought it best to show you," she said haltingly as his tongue moved to flick her nipple.

"I'm a fast learner," he said as he moved to her other breast, softly squeezing the flesh as he tenderly kissed her.

"But there are some things I think I like that you didn't see," he moved to her navel.

She tried to speak but she could only stare at him.

"Like this," he leaned down and blew softly on her skin. It was so completely erotic that she thought maybe she would fall apart right there.

"I like that," she murmured.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off, his heart racing at how in love with her she was. He never felt so strongly for another person and everything about this just felt right.

"What happened?" she noticed his mind was wandering.

He moved back to her face and lay next to her. "I just want to memorize every moment. I don't want to forget any second."

She cupped his face in her hands. "I'll tell you what. Let's make sure this isn't the only time we do this and therefore we don't have to remember it so specifically."

He grinned. "I like that plan." He leaned over her and she opened her legs for him to move between them, his arms on either side of her head. She welcomed his mouth to hers again and they stopped needing words.

Patrick moved down her body and removed her panties, leaning down to kiss her hips before he sat back. She sat up and motioned for him to lie down. She pulled his boxers off and took his growing erection in her hands. She moved up and down as she met his lips in a kiss. She touched him intimately and he responded quickly to her, the feeling and intensity of the moment taking over. He handed her a condom and she covered him before he sat up and turned them again.

He hovered over her for a minute, his eyes filled with tears at the power of this moment for him. She held his face and smiled knowingly. "I love you," she said and he met her lips as he entered her slowly, both of them gasping at the long missed sensations.

He moved into her until their hips met and then he stilled his movements. It had been so long for him, and he was truly afraid he would never have this connection again. His tears fell and he smiled. "Sorry, I think this moment is quite simply the best I've had."

She blinked and her tears spilled over the sides of her face. "For me too."

He slowly moved out of her and she winced as he moved in again, the feeling so full and amazing. They began to move together, their bodies in motion and he linked his fingers with hers as they gave in to their love and let every other thought go; all except the two of them, in this moment, in love.

A while later, they lay there, naked and covered with a sheet. Robin ran her fingers over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled. "Nothing. That's what's so amazing. There is no doubt, or second-guessing. There is just you and me and it's the most amazing thought. My mind has always been my enemy and tonight, right now, it's the best thing."

She kissed his arm and sighed.

"What's going on? Are you having second thoughts?" he leaned up on his arm and looked at her.

"God no," she smiled. "I guess I'm just not as able to clear my mind. We should be in bed, Patrick, not on the floor. I should be better than this," her chin quivered as she spoke.

"I thought we agreed to just stay in this moment and not let anything else in," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry. I'll try."

He grinned. "I'll tell you what; you let me have my way with you again, and I'll work on getting you used to the bed again."

"Have your way, huh?"

He moved to lie on her. "Oh yes," he said as he claimed her mouth again.

Chapter Fifty-Three:

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night and realized he was alone. He sat up and looked around, seeing Robin sitting out on the balcony, her hair blowing behind her. He smiled as he thought about what happened with them and how unbelievable it was. He pulled his shorts on and made his way out to her.

"Robin? You okay?" he asked as he approached her.

She turned and smiled. "I'm good," she coughed and he was immediately concerned.

"It's cold out here and you are still recovering from pneumonia. Can we go inside?"

She nodded and followed him in. They sat down on the couch and he tucked her hair behind her ears. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you having second thoughts about what happened?"

Her eyes were wide. "God no. I haven't felt so connected to another person in, well, ever. I love you and making love to you was the most amazing thing."

"So what's wrong? You are fighting with something, I can tell."

She looked at her hands and then at him. "I just don't want this to end." She shrugged. "I think about how I feel with you, when you hold me and love me. I don't want that to go away." Her eyes met his. "I guess I feel like I might scare you away."

He smiled at her and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She placed her hands on his cheeks and held him there to prolong the moment.

"Robin, I am the one who pursued you at every turn. I have spent every waking moment thinking about you and when I think of my future, all I see is you. The only thing that I'm sure of is how much I want to wake up with you in my arms and fall asleep talking about our day. I don't want to leave and there is nothing you could do to scare me away. We're in this together, there is no one sided relationship here." He looked at her and grinned. "Besides, we made a lizard together."

"He's not a lizard. He's a reptile," she grinned.

"I love when you talk science," he looked at her through lowered lids.

"Really?" She moved to straddle his lap on the couch. "What about chemistry?"

"I love it," he felt himself getting hard at her words.

"Biology?" she whispered as she kissed his ear.

"Sexy," he growled and slipped his hands up under her shirt, cupping her breasts in his hands and massaging her.

"Shit Patrick," she moaned and pulled her shirt off.

He stood up and she locked her legs around him. He took her to the blanket and gently laid her down before he sat back and looked at her.

"Move in with me."

She sat up. "What?"

He didn't mean to just blurt it out, but he had known for a while he wanted this. "I don't mean to push you, and if it's too soon, I get that, but I want to be with you, Robin. I don't want you to be alone and I don't want to be alone. I want us to be together."

She sighed. "When I asked you to dinner the first time, I planned on asking you to move in with me." She saw his eyes open wide. "But then I woke up in that basement and I was afraid I wouldn't make it out and I wouldn't see you again. I could feel my body shutting down as my cough grew and I realized that I was being selfish. I may not have a lifetime, Patrick. Worse than that, I may need care that's more than you should have to give. You have to see that. You have to understand what I bring to the table."

"So you feel that because you're HIV positive, you deserve to be alone?"

She picked up the sheet and held it to her chest, covering herself. "It's not that I deserve to be alone, it's that you deserve to be happy. You deserve a normal relationship with happiness and fun and arguments that lead to hot make up sex. You deserve children and grandchildren and so many things that I can't give you."

He sighed. "Robin, you can't predict the future. I woke up one moment and was tied to a chair, being poked and prodded by a lunatic. I didn't think I would live through it. I didn't mean to live through it. But after, I figured it was my punishment. I knew I was destined to live a life without a physical connection to another person. I resigned myself to that because I felt I wasn't meant to be happy." He saw her tears fall and he brushed them away. "We were both wrong. We made it here, to this moment, to each other, and we have started something amazing. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I won't hide anymore today because I'm afraid of tomorrow. If you need care, I will care for you. If you get scared, I will hold you. If we have children, it will be the greatest blessing, but if you walk away because you think it's what's right, then your fears have won."

He looked at little T who watched them through his tank. "Sometimes, despite what everyone thinks, we have to make our own path. We push through the crap because we know that this life is worth it. I want to fight for what we've found. I need you to want that, too."

"I do want it, Patrick. I love you and I want to live with you and I want to wake up in your arms and fall asleep talking about work. I want it all, but I'm just scared," she said.

"Let's be scared together and push through this together."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She smiled. "Yes. Let's do it. Let's move in together."

He pulled her to him and held her, his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"Trust this, Robin. Trust how you feel right now, with me, in my arms," he murmured into her ear.

"I do. I want to feel this every day," she said and he met her lips in a deep kiss.

"Was this a fight?" he asked softly.

"No, why?" she stroked his cheek.

"Because I wanted to have hot make up sex," he grinned.

She giggled and pulled him down on her. "It was a huge fight."

He laughed as he pressed his body to hers again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews to know if I should continue.


	28. Chapter 54-55

Chapter Fifty-Four:

Patrick and Robin sat in a small diner halfway between the hotel and Port Charles. They were meeting Diane and Patrick was anxious about what they might uncover.

"From what she said, it sounds truly innocent, Patrick. I don't think she had anything to do with any of this," Robin took his hand in hers.

"I know. I just have a lot of questions and I need to know everything."

They looked up as Diane came in and smiled at them. Robin waved her over and she felt Patrick tense up. She squeezed his hand.

"Hi. I'm so glad you called," she went to hug him and he awkwardly hugged her back.

Robin hugged her and they sat down.

"Are you both doing okay? Why did you run away? I don't even know where you're staying," Diane smiled.

"We needed to get away. I needed to make sure we were safe," Patrick said.

"But this is me, Patrick. I know you didn't mean me," she smiled and saw his expression. "Oh, I see. Maybe I should go."

Robin looked at Patrick and then at Diane. "No, please stay. We just have been dealing with a lot and taking a break from everything was important. I am almost completely back to normal and we have both recovered from the ordeal."

Diane kept her eyes on Patrick. "What do you think I did? What is this attitude you're giving me?"

"When did you meet Paul? What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

Diane sighed. "I told you what I thought I did. I knew Paul worked at the hospital and his reputation wasn't a good one. He was arrogant and patronizing and he came on to all of the women. When I met him in Robin's office, I didn't put everything together at first. I didn't realize it was him. I told him you were helping Robin to recover and he was angry at that. I think that's why he went after you the first time."

Patrick looked at her. "You told me he was Carly's brother. Why did you think that?"

She paled. "Because his last name was Benson. When we looked into his past we found the connection. I assumed he was her brother." She sighed and looked at him. "Patrick, I have known you since you were born. Your mother was my best friend and I made a promise to her I would look out for you. I failed in numerous ways and that started when Carly got to you in the first place. I'll never forgive myself for what happened and I know that means little, but I would never do anything to hurt you or betray your trust."

Patrick nodded. "I know that, Diane. I just need to understand why all of this happened. I trust you and I believe you."

Robin was quiet as she listened to their exchange; thankful Diane and Patrick seemed to be okay. She felt uneasy about something, and she wanted to get back to their hotel.

Patrick and Diane spoke longer and it was evident Robin wasn't feeling great. He turned to her and touched her face.

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, just tired. I think we should go back soon."

He nodded and looked at Diane. "Thank you for coming to talk to us, Di. I'll call you when I get back in a few days."

They all walked out and Diane drove off while Patrick took Robin back to their hotel. They were quiet and after they got into the suite, Robin went into the bathroom. Patrick sat on the couch and thought about the conversation. He was confident Diane wasn't involved. He was also worried about Robin. As far as they had come, he knew she was struggling with so much.

He heard her open the bathroom door, but she didn't come in. He made his way to see if she was okay.

"Robin?" he walked into the bedroom area and saw her standing next to the bed, looking at it. She was quiet, but her face was wet with tears.

"I'm tired," she said.

He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know."

"I need to sleep in the bed. I can't spend my life on the floor," she said softly.

"How about we try something," he said as he stood back.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Okay."

"How about we sit on the bed for a few minutes and then go back into the other room. We don't have to sleep here right now."

"Okay," she said and watched him sit on the bed. He reached for her and she sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" he put his arm around her.

She leaned against him, "Of course."

"What's your sexual fantasy?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled. "Really? You want to know that now?"

"Yep."

She thought about it for a minute. "I've never had shower sex. That would be nice."

"Nice? A fantasy should be smoldering; not just nice." He leaned into her and nibbled on her neck.

"Okay, so having sex in the shower would be incredibly hot. Watching the water fall over your body as you press me against the wall and ravage my skin with your tongue, your hands and your manliness making every one of my nerve endings stand on end."

He swallowed thickly and shifted on the bed, his pants increasingly uncomfortable. "My manliness?" he grinned.

"Yes. Everything about you is manly," she turned and straddled him, causing him to groan with the friction she caused.

"Shit Robin, we need to stop."

She pulled her shirt off and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his. "No we don't," she whispered as she moved to unbutton his shirt.

"You were upset and I don't want to take advantage of the situation," he panted, all of his willpower needed to hold back.

"From how I see it, the only one taking advantage of this situation is me," she stood up and walked into the other room, leaving a trail of her clothes behind her.

He took a deep breath and followed her, his own clothes matching hers on the floor.

"Robin, I want you to know something," he said and stopped when he saw her laying on the blankets, completely naked and waiting for him.

"I'm listening," she said as she licked her lips, watching every move of his equally naked form come to meet her.

"I love you, so much. I just want you to be happy," he said as he lay down next to her.

"I love you, too. You make me happy," she reached to take their protection and covered him, straddling his waist and lowering herself onto his throbbing member.

"Fuck," he felt his whole body contract with the feelings he had missed.

"Give me your hands," she murmured and he held her hands, their fingers linked as she moved over him, taking him deep inside her and controlling the intensity of the feelings.

He watched her love him and he moved his hands to her chest, holding her body and pulling her gently onto his chest as they gave in to their passion and came apart together. She moved and he cleaned up before she came back and lay next to him, their arms around each other and their hearts beating wildly. He ran his fingers over her back and rested his hand on her buttock, pulling the covers over them and relishing the calm.

"Where should we live?" she asked as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Somewhere with a large walk in shower," he said.

She laughed and rested her chin on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "I never asked you."

"Asked me what?"

"Your sexual fantasy," she said.

"You're it," he rolled them over so he was on top of her and he peppered her face with kisses.

"That's sweet, but there has to be something," she said as she giggled.

"Spending an entire day naked," he said softly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Your body is gorgeous, Robin, and spending a whole day when I could simply look at you would be heaven," he smiled.

"That's romantic," she kissed him, "and a little creepy," she giggled and he laughed.

"If I'm naked, you have to be as well," she whispered.

"Deal," he grinned and pulled her against him, spooning with her as they rested.

Chapter Fifty-Five:

Patrick was back at his hotel after dropping Robin off at her house. He was packing his things and was going to check out and move in with her while they figured out where to live. He knew they had to get back to their lives, but he also knew she was struggling with a lot of fears. He packed his bags and made his way to her.

XXXX

Robin finished setting up the baby tank for little T and watched him get acclimated to his surroundings. She spent some time playing with Adam and Eve as well and then went about cleaning her house. She put the blankets away and was determined to sleep in her bed tonight. This was just a place, it didn't represent anything good or bad, it was simply a place. She had the ability to make it a home, and with Patrick, she was sure it would get there. They may choose to find someplace new, but in the meantime, she was finished with the fear.

She sat down after cleaning and had to use her inhaler for a bit. She was still getting her lung function back and although the pneumonia was gone, the damage and inflammation to her lungs was still healing. The doorbell rang and it surprised her, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed and opened the door.

"Hi Diane, come in," Robin moved to let the older woman inside. "Patrick isn't here, but he should be back soon."

Diane was hesitant, but came in. "I didn't come to see him, but to talk to you."

Robin walked into the family room and sat down. "Of course, have a seat."

"I'm glad you made Patrick come meet with me. I know he is angry," she began as she sat down.

Robin shook her head. "He isn't angry. He is just worried about me."

Diane sighed. "He's right to be angry. I haven't been totally honest with him."

Robin felt the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach return. "What do you mean?"

She looked at Robin and began. "You know what happened to Patrick, right? You know what Carly did?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was the one who helped Carly get to Patrick, indirectly, but it doesn't matter." She looked at her hands. "I went out of my way to tell Patrick not to treat her. I had a feeling that she was bad news and I angered her enough to come after Patrick."

Robin listened to what Diane wasn't saying. "You're lying to me."

"What?"

"You're not telling me the truth. Whatever you're holding back, Patrick deserves to know what happened."

Diane smiled. "You're feisty, aren't you?"

"When it comes to those I love, there is nothing I won't do. I pray there isn't some dark secret you're hiding, because Patrick adores you, but this needs to end." Robin felt her eyes fill as she spoke to Diane. She needed this to be okay for Patrick.

"Straightforward. I like that," Diane nodded. "Okay. I needed money. I would love to say it wasn't something so basic and guttural, but it is what it is. Carly offered to pay me if I would get her in to see the famous Dr. Drake and I did. She told me she wanted a baby and couldn't get pregnant. I felt terrible about it because everything about her was wrong, her paperwork made no sense and after she came, I began to get phone calls from her husband, asking me to get Patrick to donate for them."

Robin was livid. "You said Paul was her brother. You knew he was her husband? You met him in my room. You saw him in my house and you didn't tell us? You knew how dangerous they were and what they wanted? "

Diane cried. "I made up the story about Paul being her brother because I was trying to get Patrick to be careful and take the threat seriously. Paul was very dangerous, but I had no idea they would go so far."

"What did you think they would do? They would just ask Patrick to give them sperm? Diane, how could you not tell him?" Robin was shaking she was so angry.

"I know. I should have told him, but I didn't think they would take it so far. I had no idea what they were planning."

Robin's eyes flew open. "What do you mean they?" She looked at the older woman and her heart sank. "Paul was the other one in the room when Carly attacked Patrick, wasn't he."

Diane nodded. "Yes. I put the pieces together when Patrick went missing and called the police."

"How could you not tell Patrick any of this?" Robin repeated incredulously.

"I didn't think it mattered, but then Paul came after you and I didn't know how to tell you. I got in so deep that I didn't know how to get out. I'm truly sorry." Diane wiped her eyes.

"What else is there? There's more you aren't saying," Robin countered. "What are you leaving out?"

"What does it matter? Both Carly and Paul are dead and they can't hurt you anymore. I love Patrick like he was my own son and I messed up, I get that. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Maybe you can talk to Patrick and explain why I did what I did. I let him down and you down and Maddie down. I will do whatever I have to in order to win his trust back." She stood up and looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry." She began to leave and Robin looked at her.

"Wait."

Diane turned around and looked at her.

"You helped me when I was really sick and you have helped Patrick for a long time. I believe people deserve second chances, and family should always get the benefit of the doubt. I can't promise Patrick will agree, but I would like to try and mend this relationship," Robin said. "I don't want Patrick to lose faith in what he thought was real and true."

Diane nodded. "Thank you Robin. I can't say I would do the same thing if I was in your position."

"I'll call you in a while," she said.

"Thank you," Diane said and left.

Robin sat down and put her head in her hands. She didn't know how she was going to tell Patrick what Diane did. She didn't have a lot of time to think because Patrick pulled into her drive.


	29. Chapter 56-57

Chapter Fifty-Six:

Patrick came into the house and put his bags down. He was so happy to be there and for them to be together. He walked into the family room and peeked in on Little T and Adam and Eve.

"They seem to be doing well," he grinned and turned to her, seeing immediately something was bothering her.

"Robin? What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" he sat down and touched her face.

She took his hand in hers and smiled. "I'm fine, I feel amazing."

"So what's wrong?" he was confused.

"Diane was here. I need to talk to you about some things."

He sighed. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears and she slowly filled him in on what Diane had said.

Patrick sat there, stunned. He tried to process what she had said. He stood up and paced before he stared out the window.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She walked over to him and stood back a little, not sure what to do.

He turned to face her. "Robin, how could she do this to me? How could this have happened?" His eyes were watery and he wiped them angrily.

"I'm truly sorry, Patrick. If it helps at all, she seems truly sorry." She walked to the couch and sat down.

He watched her and walked to sit next to her. "She let them do things to me and you that are horrific, Robin. I thought my life was over. You were held prisoner and left to die as well. How can I ever look at her again? How can I trust that anything I knew growing up was real? Family doesn't do that, Robin."

She shrugged and felt her tears spill over her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I wish I had an answer to help you. I wish I could say I understood. There are holes in her story and to be honest, the more I think about it, the more questions I have."

He brushed her tears and tilted her face to his. "What are you thinking?"

"She said it was about money. Why didn't she just ask you? Why would she allow a psycho woman to manipulate and blackmail her instead of swallowing her pride and simply asking you for help?"

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense, but what possible motivation would she have? "

"I don't know. I don't understand any of this. I just want you to be okay, Patrick. I need you to be able to move on from this." She put her hand on his thigh.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I am with you and that's all that matters. We are going to start fresh and nothing will stop that."

"I just don't want you to doubt your instincts or what you have always known to be real. Diane is the woman you have known your whole life. This doesn't change your memories or your past. She was wrong, absolutely, and I don't know if we can get past that, but it will be so much worse if you let this haunt you," she coughed and he was concerned.

"Hey, that sounds bad, Robin. What's going on?"

She motioned for him to grab her inhaler and she used it again. He sat with her while she caught her breath. "Okay, I'm good." She saw his worry. "I had to use this a few times today after cleaning. It's okay; my lungs aren't 100% yet."

"I hate that you were so sick. I hate everything about this." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to talk to her." 

"No, I don't think you should just yet. I think we need to think this through and figure out what we're missing. I think there is someone involved that Diane isn't saying."

He shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I trusted her with my life, Robin, what does that say about me?"

"Whatever it says, I'm involved, too. I trusted he the same way. I know this is a mess, and I don't know her motivation, but I do know that she loves you; however she shows it. Please don't doubt that." She stroked his cheek and smiled. "Right now I am sitting here with the man I love and for the first time in months, I am truly happy."

He nodded. "Me too. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you. As horrible as this is, being with you makes it seem less bad."

"I'm glad. At least that's something," she yawned and he looked at his watch.

"You should take a nap," he said.

"I want to take a bath and then I will. I think a nice soak will be soothing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but I wonder if you would have more fun if you weren't alone."

"You do? Who did you have in mind?"

"Adam isn't coming near you in the tub. I think you need a handsome and debonair doctor to attend to your needs," he nibbled on her neck.

"I think that would be amazing," she said and they made their way to the tub. Robin went to get undressed while Patrick filled the water. She stood at her bed and sighed as she tied her hair up on top of her head. "Tonight I will sleep in my bed," she said to no one.

Patrick stood there and watched her. He knew it was bothering her not to be able to sleep in bed and he would try to get her over that hump tonight.

"It's ready," he said.

She turned and saw him with a towel around his waist. She walked to him and dropped her robe, taking his hand as they both got in and sat down, facing each other.

"Tell me something," he said.

She smiled and lay back, her feet by his thighs. "Sure."

"What do you see when you look at your future?"

She was quiet at first. "If you had asked me that six months ago, I would have had a very different answer. I guess my priorities have changed."

"How?"

"I never thought I would fall in love. That changes things, in a wonderful way. I never saw myself wanting to spend time with another person and now I can't imagine not being with you. I see my future as happy. That's strange for me," she shrugged.

"I can understand that," he moved to close the gap between them. "But don't forget; the feeling is mutual. I see you as well, in every dream I have," he pulled her mouth to his.

She ran her hands over his body, the water trickling down and around. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"I love you, so much," she whispered. "We're going to get through this."

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

They had sat in the tub for a long time, holding each other and talking about everything and nothing. Finally, Patrick decided they needed to have dinner and then Robin needed to sleep. He helped her out of the tub and went to get something ready while she got dressed.

Robin brushed her hair and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Despite the turmoil of the situation surrounding them, she felt an amazing sense of peace and love, and it was all because of Patrick. She walked out of the bathroom and saw him waiting for her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her softly.

"I feel amazing and kind of hungry," she smiled.

"Well then pizza is here. Let's go eat."

She paused. "Can we eat in here?"

He was surprised. "In bed?"

"In bed."

"Your wish is my command," he grinned and went to grab the food. He came back and put down a few beers and some plates and the hot box of pizza that was just delivered.

"So shall we stand and eat?" he grinned.

She laughed. "I'm working on it."

He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Come sit with me."

Nodding, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the comforter.

"Think of it as a soft table. A soft table with a handsome man waiting to eat with you."

She exhaled and looked at him, taking the beer he handed her. He put a piece of pizza on a plate and put it next to her and then he took one for himself.

"So, tell me about your first boyfriend," he grinned and took a long drink of his beer.

She ate some pizza and smiled. "Justin Butler."

He laughed. "Gee, you didn't have to even think about it."

Blushing, she shrugged. "When someone gives you their cupcake during lunch, you have to remember them. A way to a man's heart may be through his stomach, but never underestimate the power chocolate has on a girl, even in elementary school."

"I see. So I should have brought a chocolate cake for dinner?"

Her eyes opened wide. "That would have been amazing."

They both laughed and she looked at him. "Okay, who was your first girlfriend?"

He raised his eyebrows. "June Diskin."

"June? That's old fashioned; I like it."

He took another slice of pizza. "Her mom never wore a bra."

Robin almost choked. "What?"

"All the guys wanted to go to her house because she wore sheer clothes and never wore a bra. I was lucky enough to be invited over a lot."

"Very nice. Poor June never knew you were using her to gawk at her mom," Robin took another slice.

"I made sure to gawk at June as well, don't worry."

"That's comforting." She laughed and then sighed.

"What is it?" he cleaned up the pizza and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Nothing. I just can't believe how much has happened in such a short time. It's overwhelming to think about it."

He put his beer down and took hers as well. He moved closer to her on the bed and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I know what you mean, but I look at it as the journey we had to take to find each other. We will never have to be alone anymore, Robin. I love you and I need you."

She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "I love you, too." She pulled him to her and lay back on the bed, his mouth on hers and her hands moving over his back.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he lay next to her, his hand tracing a line across her cheek to her chin.

"When you look at me like that, I feel it in my toes," she smiled. "No one has ever seen a part of me you have. I have never let anyone so far into my heart."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he moved his hand to her shoulder, never breaking contact with her body.

"It is, but it's also terrifying. You have incredible power over me, Patrick. I don't think I've ever felt that way."

He smiled. "You act like that's one sided. You own my heart, Robin. You have the ability to make or break me and just like you, that's not something I give easily. With you, it wasn't a choice. I just need you."

She pulled him against her and he moved to pull her shirt off before he pulled his shorts off as well. They moved under the covers and he grinned as she felt his erection against her side.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked huskily.

"I want to know it all."

"I don't even think about it anymore. When I look at you, my body responds. Do you have any idea what a gift that is?" he ran his hands over her body.

"That's the sexiest thing you could have said," she whispered and watched him cover himself before he quickly slid into her, causing them both to moan as the sensations filled them.

They didn't talk anymore, they simply loved each other, every move a powerful statement and every kiss a bond. They truly were it for each other and the efforts it took to get them to this place was worth it. This was a profound love, and one neither of them wanted to end. Tonight was about them, and nothing else.

A while later, Robin lay next to Patrick, her head on his chest and his arm around her back. They were both sound asleep, for the first time, in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	30. Chapter 58-59

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

"Are you nervous?" Patrick asked as he and Robin made their way into the hospital the next morning. Robin was heading back to work and he knew it would be hard to face things in her office.

"I was, but now I'm just excited to move forward, you know? So much of my life has improved and I am going to look forward and not back."

He grinned. "Sounds good, but how's that working for you?"

She laughed. "Let me live in my bubble of happiness."

"You got it."

"What about you? You're seeing patients today, right? What are you going to do about an assistant?"

His face darkened and he sighed. "I have other nurses. I'll just use someone else. I don't even know if Diane will show her face here. I don't know how to handle that right now."

She squeezed his hand. "Want me to come with you until you figure it out?"

He looked at her and smiled. "No, I need to move forward just like you do. Besides, don't you have an important case to work on?"

She nodded. "I have a referral from Alan. He feels I may be able to help his patient. It's always nice when your mentor thinks you can be of help to someone."

He beamed at her and hugged her tightly as they came to her floor. "I'm so proud of you. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

She pulled him to her for a kiss and nodded. "I can't wait." She turned and walked away while he headed to his office.

XXXX

It had been six hours and both Patrick and Robin had been swamped. They hadn't had time to call each other once and a few texts were all they managed. It seemed as if everyone was having a medical crisis and their expertise was needed. In a way, it helped the day move along.

"I'm so glad you're back, Dr. Scorpio," Epiphany said. Robin had requested her as a new assistant when she came in. She wasn't taking any chances working with anyone she didn't know and feel 100% comfortable with. Epiphany was familiar with working with Patrick and he knew she would be a great choice to help Robin.

"I'm so glad to be back. It's nice to help people," Robin smiled at the friendly nurse. "I am just exhausted."

The older woman smiled and handed her a banana. "Dr. Drake made me promise to make sure you kept your potassium up. He said to watch you for muscle cramping."

Robin laughed. "He did, huh? Well you can tell him not to worry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Epiphany chuckled. "I have known Dr. Drake for years and he has never cared about anyone that wasn't himself. You made him human, so if it makes him happy that I look out for you, then so be it."

Robin got choked up. "Thank you, Epiphany. I know urology isn't your first choice. I really appreciate you being here to help me and help our patients."

"A body is a body, and we fix bodies, right?" she smiled and her eyes crinkled at the edges.

"That is true, still, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin asked her as they finished up for the day.

"You got it," Epiphany said and left Robin alone in her office.

XXXX

Patrick washed his hands after his last procedure of the day. He was nervous every time he turned around that Diane would be there. He didn't realize how much he was bothered by everything that he knew about her. He knew it was upsetting to him, but being at work, it was as if every moment he was reminded of her. She was as important in his job as she had been in his life.

He sighed as he sat down at his desk and finished his paperwork. He wanted to get out and pick up Robin and go relax. It was good to be back in a routine, but the best part of his routine was now going home with Robin. He heard someone coming as he finished his last chart.

"I would have come to get you," he said without looking up.

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

He looked up as Diane stood there.

"Please. Will you give me a few minutes?"

He sighed. "I don't really want to get into it. It's been a long day."

"Patrick, I would like a chance to explain."

He took out his checkbook. "How much do you need? Tell me an amount that would have made a difference. How much did my attack cost you?" He glared at her.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "I deserve your anger, Patrick. I deserve it all."

He shrugged. "Good for you. So what's the point of this visit? I have somewhere to be."

"I'm sorry. I should have been upfront with you about what was happening. I should have trusted you. But you have to believe me when I tell you I didn't know how far they would take it. I had no idea how insane they were," Diane said.

"Right, so if they hadn't tried to rape and kill me and Robin, it would have been worth it?" He stood up and grabbed his keys. "I'm leaving. I can't do this right now."

"Patrick, wait," she began. "There's more you don't know."

He froze. "I'm done listening to more lies. You keep throwing out bits of information when it's convenient for you. If you were truly honest about wanting to be forgiven, you would come clean about everything. This back and forth is shit. I'm done and to be honest, my life is better than that." He tried to walk out.

"Patrick, please." She walked after him. "I need your help. I don't have much time."

He turned to look at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm dying. I need you to find my son before it's too late."

"You don't have a son. What kind of a sick joke is this?"

"I do. There is a lot you don't know, Patrick. A lot your mother kept from you."

He felt sick. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

"My son is your half brother."

Chapter Fifty-Nine:

"Get out of here," Patrick said angrily.

"It's true. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I need you to understand," Diane began.

"I need you to stop talking to me. I need for you to leave and for this to be over. I need you to stop lying," he said, his eyes burning with tears.

"I'm not lying. Noah and I had an affair when you were in grade school. Your mother never knew," Diane walked to the couch and sat down.

"She didn't see you pregnant? She didn't know? What did you do with the baby? You never had a child when I was growing up," Patrick tried to figure this out. "My father wouldn't have just left you alone to raise a child."

"He didn't know either," she said quietly.

"This is garbage. I don't believe anything you have to say. I need you to leave right now," he yelled.

Robin ran into the office and stopped when she saw Patrick and Diane. She walked to Patrick and looked at him.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay? I could hear you down the hall," she said, looking between the two.

"I'll be fine when Diane gets out of my sight."

"Robin, please let me explain. I need to tell you everything," Diane said.

Robin turned and glared at her. "I thought you told us everything already. Who does this to people? Patrick loved you, trusted you and you used him. How is he supposed to trust you again?"

"There's more. Apparently she is dying, and get this," he said with disgust, "she had an affair with my dad and has a son who is my half brother."

Robin was stunned. "What?"

"I was trying to explain, but he won't listen to me," Diane said.

"Give us a minute," Robin said as she stared at her.

"But," Diane began.

"Wait in the other room, please," Robin said firmly.

Diane sighed and walked into the other room of the office.

Robin walked to Patrick and didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He never had this. He never felt so loved and cared for before Robin. The fact that someone else was here, with his best interest at heart, meant the world to him. He felt his tears fall and he wiped them away, embarrassed.

She reached up and took his hand in hers, kissing his fingers. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this," she said softly.

He walked to the couch and sat down, running his hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to think, Robin. How do I know if she's even telling the truth? How can I believe anything she says?"

She sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. "I'm not sure. All I can tell you is that I'm here with you and I will stand with you no matter what. You aren't alone and I think, knowing that, all of the rest doesn't seem so bad." She looked at her hands and then at him. "All day, when I was working, my mind kept drifting to you and how when I went home," she looked at him and her eyes were wet. "I wouldn't be alone anymore."

He pulled her to him again and they held each other, both of them a mess of emotions and neither one of them wanting to lose sight of what they found with each other.

"I just want to take you home and I don't want to think about anything else," he said.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Let me go tell Diane we will talk to her about this some other time."

He nodded and she walked out. He stood up and grabbed his things, turning back around when he heard her much too quickly.

"She left. This was on the table," she handed him an envelope.

He shook his head. "I don't care. Let's go," he walked to the door and waited for her.

Robin put the note in her purse and followed him out.

XXXX

"So how was the patient Alan sent you?" Patrick asked her as they sat in the living room and ate take out.

"He was nice. It took him a bit to believe I was an actual doctor, but once Epiphany set him straight, I was able to work with him."

Patrick grinned. "Epiphany is good at that."

"She doesn't pull any punches. I like that. Not enough people say what they mean."

"I agree. She never took any shit from me. I admired that."

"How was your day?" she took a sip of her wine.

"Good. I think I can really help this sweet young couple start a family. They deserve it, having been through a lot."

She smiled and he waited. "What?"

"I love hearing you talk shop."

He grinned. "Oh really, well there's plenty more where that came from."

Her eyebrows raised and she put her wine down. "Is that right?"

He stood up and walked to her, holding his hand to her. "Oh yes."

She took it and he pulled her flush against his body. "I prefer less talk and more action," he murmured.

Giggling, she pinched his behind. "Then get to it."

He scooped her in his arms and she laughed as he carried her into the bedroom.

"I can't get enough of you," he said as they sat on the bed, both having taken their clothes off, and were simply looking at each other.

"I can understand that. I'm hot," she said and her face dissolved into laughter.

"You are hot; smoking hot," he moved to her and ran his finger down her chest.

Her nipples pebbled under his touch and she reached to take his hand in hers. "Stop."

Concern flowed through his body. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Is this real? Are we really here, in love, together?" She stroked his cheek with her hand.

He knew what she meant and he moved to take her in his arms, their bodies flush against each other. "This is real. We've been waiting our whole lives to find each other, Robin. This is real. Feel me here, touch me, know I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled his mouth to hers and he laid her down gently and made love to her slowly and sensually, leaving no doubt in her mind of his commitment to her. She gave him everything she had and he cherished it. He held her to him as they came back to earth and for all of the problems facing them, for all of the unknowns; there was one thing absolutely clear. This was all that mattered.


	31. Chapter 60-61

Chapter Sixty:

Patrick got up in the middle of the night and walked into the family room, looking in on Adam, Eve and Little T. He smiled at the cute family and sat down on the couch. He couldn't sleep, the confrontation with Diane running through his mind. He looked at the table where Robin had set down the letter and he picked it up, deciding to read it and try to settle his thoughts.

XXXX

Robin woke up when she heard a noise. She jumped out of bed and walked to see what was happening. She found Patrick rummaging through a box he had brought over.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, his face pale. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She put her hand on his arm. "Patrick, stop. Tell me what happened."

His hands were shaking and she took him by the shoulders, turning him to face her. "Patrick, look at me."

"I don't think the woman we saw today or the past few times was Diane."

"What?"

"I think it was her twin."

Robin led him to the couch and they sat down. "She has a twin?"

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, but something just isn't right. Look at this," he handed her the letter.

Robin read it and saw what he meant. It was full of apologies and then it had a line that talked about his mother and how she never got to put her thoughts and wishes into words for him. It would only be through letting her into his life that he would ever know everything his mother wanted him to know."

"Diane gave you that letter from your mom," she said.

He nodded, "And she called my mom Madeline in the letter. She never went by that. Diane was my mom's best friend, Robin. She wouldn't betray me or my family like this."

"But she looked just like Diane. Do you know if she had a sister?"

"That's what I'm trying to find. I know I had some of my mom's things here and I was looking for her old scrapbook. Most of her stuff is in storage, but I kept some things with me. I don't remember her ever talking about a twin, but I feel like something is wrong. I'm afraid Diane is in trouble." He wiped his face.

"Okay, then we need to figure out where she might be. Can we go to her house?" Robin hated to see him so upset, but she was also wary of the story.

"It's the middle of the night. I'll go. You stay here," he stood up and went to grab a shirt.

"Like hell I will," she followed him. "We are strongest together, Patrick. You aren't going anywhere without me."

He smiled gratefully. "Good."

XXXX

They got to Diane's house and Robin stayed right with Patrick as they approached the door. She lived in a house on the end of a dead end street. Patrick went to knock and the door opened. He moved Robin behind him and they walked in.

"Diane?" Patrick called out into the darkness.

They heard nothing and Robin felt for a light switch. They both gasped when the light flooded the house.

Everything was overturned, as if someone was looking for something. Patrick ran through the house and Robin called the police. They met in the family room and waited, having found no one and nothing. Patrick was frantic and blaming himself for everything.

"She has helped me my whole life, Robin. She has worked side by side with me for years. How could I not know something was off? How could I doubt her?" He paced through the room.

"Why would you ever think it wasn't her? I was fooled, too, Patrick. She looked just like her and everything fit together." She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Right now, nothing matters but finding her. We will find her and figure this out."

He pulled her to him and held her. He prayed it wouldn't be too late.

"We found something," an officer said from the basement.

Patrick and Robin ran after the other officers and they both froze when they saw Diane, unconscious and lying on the concrete floor in a corner of the basement.

"Oh God," he said and ran to her.

"We need to wait for the paramedics," the officer said.

"We're doctors," Robin said and moved to Diane's face. The older woman had a nasty bruise on her forehead and blood down the side of her face. Patrick was losing it and Robin looked at him. "It's okay. She has a nice strong pulse. I don't think she's been down here that long."

The paramedics came in and Robin stood back with Patrick. They watched as she was placed on a backboard and then carried out. They followed behind to the hospital.

It felt like hours before they heard anything, but finally, the doctor came out and spoke with them.

"She is dehydrated and her collar bone is fractured. She has a mild concussion, but I'm hopeful there won't be any lasting effects from that. Her CT scan was clear. She needs to stay for a couple days, but then she should be able to go home. She is sedated right now and probably will be out for most of the next day. We will move her to a room shortly."

Patrick sat down and exhaled.

"Thank you so much," Robin said to the doctor. He left and she sat down with Patrick.

"Hey, she's going to be okay," she smoothed his hair.

"I knew she didn't betray me, Robin. I knew my life wasn't a lie," he looked at her and his eyes were swimming.

She hugged him and smiled, her own heart full.

Chapter Sixty-One:

Patrick and Robin sat in the room with Diane. They had gone home for the night and slept and were back to see how she was. She hadn't regained consciousness yet.

"She looks better," Robin said as she looked at the machines and read the vitals. "She should wake up soon."

"I hope so. I have so many questions," he said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Diane muttered as she came around.

"Diane? Can you open your eyes? It's Patrick."

She looked at him and blinked. "Patrick? What happened?"

"You were hurt, you have a concussion, but you're doing better. Do you remember what happened?"

Diane rubbed her eyes and they could tell she was thinking about it. She finally opened her eyes wide. "It was Lisa."

"Who is Lisa?" Robin asked, sitting next to Patrick.

"My sister," Diane said. "I can't believe she was here, but she is." She looked at him. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, but the police are looking for her." He sighed. "How did I not know you had a sister?"

"She has been in a mental hospital most of our adult lives. She suffers from paranoid schizophrenia and she has always had delusions. She became a danger when she developed a fixation with your father. She made up stories and went after him one afternoon. She was placed in the hospital after that and has been there since. I don't know how she got out. I don't know what happened, but Patrick, she needs to be medicated. She needs help," Diane lay back and the machines beeped.

"Okay, you just need to relax, we'll find her and figure this out. What matters right now is that you are okay," Patrick said and held her hand.

Robin looked at the woman in the bed and knew she was the woman they thought she was. The bad feelings she felt at the diner were gone. This woman was genuine and kind and she was the woman Patrick remembered.

"I'm sorry Patrick," Diane said. "I should have told you about her. I never thought this would happen. We need to find Noah."

Robin looked at him. "Do you know where he is?"

Patrick stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "My father walked out of my life and hasn't contacted me in 14 years. I have no idea where he is, and to be honest, I don't care."

"She probably couldn't find him, anyway. She doesn't have the resources and Noah doesn't want to be found," Diane said.

Patrick looked at her. "What do you mean? Have you tried to find him?"

Diane's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "Not for a while, but yes, I searched."

"Why?"

She smiled at Patrick. "Because you needed him. Your mother adored your father and he fell apart without her. I know it isn't fair and you have every right to be furious with him, but he was truly broken without her. I realized I couldn't help him, so I focused my attention on you. Maddie deserved to know her son was okay."

Robin wiped her eyes as she saw the love Diane had for Patrick. She was so glad he was hearing this and it solidified his belief in his past.

"I am okay, Diane, and that's because of you." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest and we'll be back later."

She smiled and nodded. Patrick took Robin's hand and they left.

XXXX

"You're so quiet, do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" Robin asked him after they got back home. "It's okay if you don't, but it might help to get it off your chest." She sat down in front of the fire next to where he sat and smiled at him.

His face softened as he listened to her. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all of this. I'm sorry I've been so spacey."

"You don't have to apologize, I was just trying to figure out how I can help," she turned and faced the fire. "We can just sit here."

Looking at her, his heart swelled and he took her hand in his. "Can I ask you something?"

The physical reaction his hand had over her body was sobering. She wanted him, always. "Of course."

"What do you see in your future?"

She was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to get married? Have children? Move away? What are your dreams?" he asked her softly.

She was quiet for a minute. "If you had asked me this six months ago, my answer would probably have been very different, but now, because of you, everything about my life has changed." She looked at his hand and took it in hers. "I see you. I don't know what that means. I don't know if it means marriage or a family, or moving to an island off the Pacific. All I know is that I want it to be with you. All I want is you."

He pulled her to him and she hungrily kissed him. He felt her push him down on his back and their clothes began to fly off. There was no tenderness, only neediness and passion. She sat up and pulled her shirt off before his hands were all over her. He flipped them so she was on her back and he covered himself quickly before he plunged into her, both of them crying out from the intense sensation.

"Shit," he said and buried himself over and over as her hands held him to her body. They panted and moaned as their bodies slapped together and after a few minutes, both of them were spent.

"Oh my God," Robin panted as they lay on the floor, sweaty and satisfied.

"I think I'm completely cured," he grinned, his hand resting on her stomach, his upper body supported on his arm.

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "That was hot."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, sucking on her lip. "That was smoking hot."

She ran her finger over her swollen lips. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me what I saw in my future, so what about you? What do you see?"

He leaned over and grabbed his pants, reaching for something. He looked at her and opened the tiny box he pulled out. "I see you. Will you marry me?"


	32. Chapter 62-63

Chapter Sixty-Two:

Robin blinked.

Patrick got nervous.

"What did you say?" Robin pulled the sheet up under her neck.

"I asked you to marry me," Patrick sat up and looked at her.

"But I'm naked."

"So am I."

"How can I tell our grandchildren about this moment when we are naked?"

He smiled. "So if we have grandchildren, does that mean we get married?"

She sat up and reached to touch his face. "Do you know what you would be getting yourself into?"

Taking her hand in his, he held it to his heart. "I would be getting to live my life with the woman I love. I would be able to make a home with you and grow old with you and fight with you and make up with you and create memories that will sustain us when we are in a home together."

She laughed and her eyes were wet. "I'm HIV positive. I need you to understand what that might mean."

He sighed. "I do. I understand what it means and what it doesn't. It means you are dealing with a disease that requires our utmost attention and care, which it will always get. What it doesn't mean, is that you can't be loved. It doesn't mean you deserve to be alone. It doesn't mean you can't have a family."

"I love you," she said softly.

"And I love you." He waited and looked at the ring and then at her.

"Ask me again," she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her sweetly.

"Yes," she said as her tears fell. "Yes."

He took the ring and slipped it on her finger before she launched herself into his arms and pressed her mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around her they fell back onto the blanket.

"You have made me so happy, Robin," he pushed her hair off her face as she lay on him.

"You have made me feel normal," she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Do you know what that means to me?"

"Normal?" he smiled.

"I haven't felt like I was normal in so long. You look at me like I am the most important person in the world to you and that is such a gift. I love you so much," she pressed her lips to his and straddled his waist.

"You are the most important person to me. You are my everything," he murmured.

"And you are mine," she replied and kissed him again.

"So how about we work on your fantasy," he said, as his arousal became evident.

"Are you up for it?" she grinned.

"I think it's pretty evident I am," he said.

She stood up looked at him. "Come on," she reached for him and he got up. They went into the bathroom and she turned on the shower before she grabbed more condoms and placed them on the shelf.

He stepped into the stall and she joined him, the water falling over them. She ran her hands over his chest and looked up into his eyes. "The first time you held me in the shower was the time I think I knew I loved you."

He smoothed her wet hair from her face. "I think I knew I loved you when you sprayed me in the face with pepper spray."

She buried her face in his chest, as she turned red. "How is that possible? That was the worst Patrick."

"No it wasn't. You took care of me," he leaned in and nibbled on her neck.

"After I hurt you," she added, her knees getting weak as his lips moved over her.

"Because I scared you," he muttered.

"Because you were trying to protect me," she ran her hands over his back as he moved to her chin.

"Shit," he said as she reached her hand between them and began to stroke him.

He reached down and lifted her leg up and pressed her against the wall. She moaned as he broke contact to grab a condom, dropping it in anticipation.

"Let me," she said and took it, covering him gently and looking up at him as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. He pressed her against the wall as he thrust in and out of her, the water flowing over them and their moans the only sound in the room.

She felt her whole body contract around him and he held her tightly as she gave him everything she had. He couldn't hold off any longer and exploded inside of her.

"Oh my God," she said as he put her down gently.

He removed his protection and went to grab a towel.

"Patrick, wait," she said softly.

He stopped. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I want you to know something," she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned at her tears.

"I can't wait to be your wife," she said and ran her hand over his chest. "I just want you to know that."

He smiled. "I know that."

"Good," she said. "I'm glad."

He looked at her funny. "What's going on? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. I'm just feeling a little sentimental."

He turned the water off and grabbed them both towels. He wrapped her up and they walked to the bed in the room.

"I think I know what you're feeling," he crawled into the bed and she joined him. "I think we both have become so accustomed to being let down, that we don't know how to be happy. We don't believe it will last," he smiled as she curled up next to him.

"I want it to last," she said sleepily.

"Then it will," he closed his eyes and drifted off.

She heard his breathing slow and she lay there, exhausted, but unable to get her thoughts to settle. Something was wrong with her, and she needed to get a handle on it.

Chapter Sixty-Three:

Patrick walked Robin to the booth in the elegant Italian restaurant he found to take her and celebrate their engagement. It had been a week since she accepted his proposal and they had both been busy with work and helping Diane in her recovery. She had been released the day before and was doing great.

"This is so nice, Patrick, but it isn't necessary. I would be happy eating anywhere with you," she said as the maitre d handed them the wine list.

Patrick selected a wine and thanked him before he grinned at her. "I want to celebrate properly, and you deserve this."

She blushed and he put the menu down, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "You look absolutely stunning, by the way."

"Okay, you have to stop being so romantic and sweet. I'm going to melt into a puddle." She sat back as the wine was poured.

He laughed and they picked up their glasses.

"I want to propose a toast to the most amazing man I have ever met, and in my line of work, I've met a lot of men," she grinned. "That didn't sound right, but you know what I mean."

He grinned and she continued.

"When I got up that morning to go to my appointment with you, I could never have imagined that my life would have taken such an amazing turn. What started as a silly idea to have a child alone, turned into the moment I found my soul mate," she felt her eyes fill as she looked at him. "You have made all of my dreams come true." She picked up her glass. "To many more amazing moments."

They clinked their glasses and took a drink before Patrick sighed.

"What is it?" Robin looked at him with a concerned glance.

"Why was it silly?"

"What?"

"You always blow off the idea of having a baby. I just wish you believed you deserved it all," he shrugged. "I guess my job is to make that happen."

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm starting to believe it more every day."

"Dr. Robin?" a voice asked out of the blue.

Patrick and Robin looked up as an elderly man came over with his wife. Robin's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Elton, hello!" she stood up and hugged him. "Ginger, how are you?" she hugged the woman. "This is Patrick, my fiancé." She looked at Patrick who was grinning at the couple.

"Nice to meet you both," he said and stood up to shake their hands.

"You snagged a great one here," Elton said. "Dr. Robin helped me and Ginger with some issues I was having."

Robin blushed. "It was nothing."

"Are you crazy?" Elton looked at Patrick. "I came to see her when those damn pills didn't work. Four hour erection my ass," Elton said and laughed. Patrick looked at Robin who was trying not to laugh.

"Dr. Robin told him he wasn't hopeless," Ginger said as they both pulled up chairs. "That first appointment was amazing."

"I don't know how she managed to find anything, it's not like Elton ever learned how to manscape," Ginger said.

Patrick choked on his wine and Robin laughed.

"Come on now, you're a handsome manly man, have you ever done that?" Elton asked Patrick.

Robin saw him looking shell-shocked. "So how are you both doing now?"

"Well, we went to the Bahamas and had sex on the beach," Ginger said.

"And she doesn't mean the drink," Elton said and he and Ginger kissed.

Patrick and Robin stared at the couple and then at each other. "Um, well that's good, I guess, right?" Patrick said as Robin moved closer to him.

"You know it. I recommended Dr. Robin to all of my friends at the home and they didn't believe it. I told her she should come in and run a clinic," Elton laughed and Ginger wiped her eyes.

"You saved our marriage and more importantly, you gave my husband his confidence back. You are amazing," she squeezed Robin's hand.

"I couldn't agree more," Patrick said and smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go and let them enjoy their dinner," Ginger said.

"All this talk has gotten me a little worked up," Elton said to Ginger. "Shall we stop in the bathroom?" He nibbled on her neck.

Patrick thought he threw up a little in his mouth.

Robin looked at them and watched as they left. She and Patrick looked at each other and sat in silence for a minute.

"So, that was weird," she said and they both burst out laughing.

"Did an 80 year old man just talk to us about manscaping?" Patrick said.

The waiter brought their food and both of them looked at it.

"I don't know if I can eat, ever again," Patrick said.

Robin giggled. "I'm a urologist, you know that."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know that, but eww."

"You're a gynecologist, Patrick, you have seen many different shapes and forms," she moved closer to him in the booth.

"I'm a fertility specialist, so I don't get many 80 year olds."

She ran her hand over his thigh. "What can I do to make it up to you? Is there any way I can help you bring your appetite back?"

He faced her and leaned down to cover her mouth with his. She kissed him back deeply and he moaned.

"I think some sort of appetite is returning," he nibbled her neck.

"Let's get this to go," she murmured.

"Waiter!" Patrick yelled and they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


End file.
